One Eighty by Summer
by cmcferreal
Summary: Four years after the War, Hermione has a successful career and a violent ex-boyfriend. After a confrontation at the Ministry she also has something else: a magical bond that runs blood deep. M rating is only a precaution
1. Chapter 1

AN: Things I own: A car, some pens and pencils and the plot. Things I do not own: The world of Harry Potter. I just borrow it every now and then.

Summary: Four years after the War, Hermione has a successful career and a violent ex-boyfriend. After a confrontation at the Ministry she also has something else: a magical bond that runs blood deep.

* * *

"Shit."

Hermione Granger rarely swore. But this occasion called for it. Today was the four year war anniversary ball at the Ministry of Magic. And Hermione was going to be VERY late.

Normally, she is very punctual. But as the top rated Potions mistress in the Ministry, she had a lot on her plate. Her latest project is a modification of the Wolfsbane potion. Actually, it was more than a modification. It was a cure. The potion was a proven success. The Wizenagamot was meeting early next week to pass legislation that provided the potion at a discounted rate so that no werewolf would go without. Hermione was reading over the final paperwork when she realized the time.

She had twenty minutes to apparate, to her flat in Muggle London, shower, get dressed and make herself presentable. As it stands, she will be about thirty minutes late.

"Shit. Ginny is going to murder me." she thought to herself.

Hermione arrived about fifteen minutes late. Thank Merlin for magic.

"Not bad 'Mione," a familiar voice came from her left. She turned and smiled at the green eyes man that had walked up.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in days. How is the team? Did you find out if you made the English National Team yet?" she fired rapidly.

Everyone had expected the great Harry Potter to become an Auror after the war. Even Harry believed he would end up with the ministry. But a surprise owl from Puddlemere United changed his plans. Now Harry was the highest paid Seeker in the European Quidditch Union. Not only was he the highest paid, he also held the record for most game winning snitch catches. According to the Quidditch Times, Harry was the greatest Seeker in the last three hundred years.

"You are looking at the newest Seeker for the English National Team. England will finally have a World Cup win. These last few years have been embarrassing for England."

Hermione gave a squeal to rival that of Lavender Brown. She was so proud of her best friend. He was her brother. He deserved to be happy and Quidditch made him happy.

Before anything else could be said, a familiar mop of red hair glinted in her peripheral vision.

"Well look who it is. The Golden Boy and the good-for-nothing bookworm whore. Isn't this cozy?

Hermione flinched at the acid in Ron's tone. The redhead glared at her and Harry like they were scum beneath his feet. The aftermath of the war had not been kind to the youngest Weasley male. He looked gaunt, even underneath the well tailored and probably very expensive dress robes he wore. His hair was unkempt, and not in a just-rolled-out-of-bed way either. She could smell the Firewhiskey on his breath.

Hermione inhaled sharply before she replied.

"Good evening Ron. How have you been?" she asked as kindly as she could. She should be given an Order of Merlin for not slapping the snot out of him.

Ron sneered at her before he turned on his heel and stomped away, not even bothering to answer her. Stupid git.

She wasn't suprised to be honest. After the war and Fred's death, Ron had been on a downward spiral. At first, things were great. She and Ron were finally together and she could see a future with him. Ron enjoyed the glory that came with being one third of the Golden Trio. He was invited to all the balls, galas and soirees that were thrown. He received 100,000 Galleons from the Ministry, along with Hermione and Harry for their destruction of the Horcruxes and Voldemort.

Ron loved having money. He went out all the time and rarely came home until the wee hours of the morning. Hermione tried to get him to be more like his old self, but Ron just wouldn't listen. He would go into a rage, yelling that he had fought for freedom and he was going to embrace the hard won victory. Once he discovered the joys of expensive whiskey, it was the beginning of the end.

One night about six months after the war, Viktor Krum had come to visit. He was no longer playing for Bulgaria. He was newly hired at Hogwarts to replace Madam Hooch who retired after sustaining injuries during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had owled Hermione to see if they could catch up and since Ron was once again out drinking, she took him up on his offer. They met up at the Leaky Cauldron and sat for hours talking and withiqwlaughing.

It was while she was laughing about a story Viktor told her from his school days that Ron came in. She did not see him, but he saw her. He saw her flushed face, her smile and her hand on Viktor's shoulder.

Ron took it the wrong way. He stormed up to Viktor, punching him in the face and knocking him out. He started screaming at Hermione right there in the pub, calling her vile names and not letting her get a word in edge wise. Then the unthinkable happened.

He slapped her. Right across her face.

Four stunning spells from different bar patrons stopped him cold. The damage was done though. She moved out of the Burrow that night and got her own flat. From there she got her NEWT exams completed and was hired on at the Ministry as a junior potions assistant. Four years later, here she is.

An; I will try to update within the week. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yet again, I own only the plot. Owning Draco? Not so much. I wish.

Draco Malfoy hated these things. He hated the stares and he hated the vapid witches who threw themselves at him. All they wanted was his Gringotts account and the title of Lady Malfoy. Even after the war, the Malfoy name still held a lot of clout. Especially after it was proven that his father was mostly innocent.

It was during the war trials that the truth came out. It turns out that Lucius Malfoy had no choice when it came to following the Dark Lord. You see, there is a very well kept secret about the Malfoy men that very few knew. The Ministry knew of course. But only those who needed to know. A lot of money changed hands to keep it that way.

Malfoy men were Veela. Very rare male Veela. Every Pureblood family had a trait that identified them as a part of whatever family they came from. Some, like that blasted Weasley family were obvious. Their red hair was a Weasley family blood trait. The Parkinson family had that pug looking nose. The Nott family had a more subtle trait. Theo and his father, along with all Nott men, had a wicked business sense. No one topped the Nott family when it came to business matters.

Most thought the platinum blonde hair was the Malfoy trait. What many did not realize was that the blonde hair and grey eyes were obvious signs of a Veela. But since a female had not been born to the Malfoy family in the last four hundred years, it served them well. A non Malfoy male Veela has not been heard of for at least three hundred.

Veela families are slightly different than a normal family. What the patriarch decrees is law and the Veela blood cannot deny it. Grandfather Abraxas had agreed wholeheartedly with the Dark Lord and forced Lucius to make an Unbreakable Vow to follow him into battle. Lucius had no way of refusing. But because of the wording of the Vow, Lucius was able to quietly send bits of information to the Order of the Phoenix during both wars. Not enough to break the Vow and cause his own death, but enough to get him no more than two years probation and five years of restricted wand use. The details of the trial were made public, minus the Veela part of course.

That is part of the reason Draco hated all the slags that tried to ensnare him. His Veela knew that none of them were his mate. His Veela knew that they were not worthy of his attention.

Draco always knew that when he turned seventeen that his Veela trait would mature. He expected the pain of the blood dominating his body. It was like a hundred crucios being cast non stop for hours. He knew that after the change, his body would be on the hunt for his mate. She would be his other half, the only person who would complete him. She would be his perfect match in every way. It never bothered him because he saw how much his father adored his mother. Everyone else saw the cold, emotionless Malfoys but they never saw the constant affirmations of his parents love. The small touches and contented smiles. People said a Malfoy does not know how to love. But they do and they do it unconditionally.

Most Pureblood families have arranged marriages. Obviously, arranging a marriage for a Veela would not be prudent once a Veela reaches maturity. They would get downright homicidal if someone tried to keep them from their mate. Many families with daughters had tried to contract a marriage with the Malfoy heir but with no success. So every female witch and their mother tries to entice him when he is out in public. And this Ministry ball would be no different.

He had only been here an hour and already turned down twelve requests for dances, six floo addresses and one desperate attempt by Pansy to shag in an empty office. He knew she was here. He could smell the delightful combination of gardenia and parchment that signified her presence.

He realized who she was the second the snatchers brought them in. His father recognized his reaction a split second earlier and commanded him to stand fast and deny his knowledge of their identity. When she was being tortured, it was only his father's Veela dominance that kept him from spilling the blood of everything in the room. Thank Merlin and sheer luck that they got out alive. His Veela mourned her escape, only because he was not with her. When Crabbe had cast Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement, no one noticed that it was Draco who caused him to fall to his death. He felt no guilt because his foolishness had almost caused the death of his mate.

After making another circuit of the room, Draco decided to step outside for some air. He needed to clear his mind and stop thinking of the past. He walked along the rosebushes and heard raised voices. Being a typical Slytherin, he decided to be nosy and see what was happening. He turned the corner and stopped dead. Ron Weasley had Hermione Granger up against a wall. His hand was around her throat and his wand was in her face.

Draco saw nothing but red.

AN: Thanks for reading! Let's see what dear Draco has in store for Ronnekins next chapter. Thanks to Elizabeth for being my Beta.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As always, I own only the plot and make no money off of this.

I only do it to relieve boredom. Thank you for the follows and the reviews. You bet your butts I do a happy dance every time my email shows reviews alerts. No seriously...I do dance. It is quite epic, I promise.

* * *

"Well...looks like nothing has changed there." said Harry.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "I just want the old Ron back. The old Ron would have never been like this. But you and I have both tried, and so have Molly and Arthur and the rest of the Weasley family. I never thought I would say it, but I hope he hits rock bottom. Hopefully when that happens, he will realize his mistakes and make his amends. Until then, I guess the only thing to do is be as polite as possible."

"But I feel like we should do more. He was our best friend for seven years Hermione, and now...I don't know. I feel like we need some sort of..of.." Harry faltered.

"Intervention? Tried and failed Harry."

Before Harry could reply, the youngest of the Weasley family skipped up and threw her arms around both of them. "Hermione! Harry! How have you been? I heard about the potion and I cannot believe you did it! Well, I can but this is amazing. And congrats on making Seeker Harry. I guess you and I are teammates once again."

Ginny Weasley had grown up to be a very striking woman. She stood at an impressive 5'9" with shoulder length dark red hair. Her dark purple-nearly black, dress highlighted her slim physique that was toned from being Captain and Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. She turned heads everywhere she went and not just because she was a well known figure in the Quidditch community.

Harry hugged her back enthusiastically. "We were always killer together on the Quidditch pitch Gin. The Cup will never know what hit it."

Hermione piped in "You had better make sure I have tickets. I may not know what a wonkey feinter is, but I could never miss my best friends kicking tail mid-air."

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. "Wronski Feint, Hermione!" they said together.

Hermione laughed. She secretly called them the bootleg double mint twins. They thought alike, finished each others thoughts and it seemed at times that they could have entire conversations without speaking. If you didn't know who they were (and if you really didn't, you were probably in the path of a badly thrown Obliviate) you would think that they were together.

That was not the case at all. After the war, both of them had changed. With the death of Fred, Ginny had become more serious. His death had made her think a lot about life and making the most of it. Harry was the same way. He had spent most of his life fighting. Now that he could be, for lack of a better term, normal, he wanted to live for himself. Ginny and him had a very long and emotional talk and agreed that together they were okay, but apart they were happy.

It was a year later when Ginny met Savannah Zinsmeyer. The Harpies were playing in a charity game in Dallas, Texas against the Texas Eagles. The Eagles were the American all women Quidditch team. Savannah was their fiercest Beater and during the game, she hit the bludger at Ginny. Ginny did not react in time and was thrown from her broom. Savannah had dived down and caught Ginny ten feet from the ground. They were inseparable after that. Within six months, Savannah had moved to England and took up a coaching position with the Chudley Cannons in order to be with Ginny.

"Where is Savannah? Usually you two are attached at the hip" Hermione inquired.

Ginny smiled "getting some elf made wine for us. She knows we have not caught up in a while and wanted us to have some alone time."

"She is wonderful Ginny. I am seriously happy for you. Although having her as a beater on our team would make this Cup easier than ruffling Percy's feathers." Harry piped in.

The new and improved Golden Trio laughed. It felt good to be with her friends again.

The three of them split up and mingled. Hermione spoke to a few members of the Wizenagamot to make sure all the paperwork for Lupin's Cure was handed in and took a quick spin on the dance floor with the Minister of Magic. Kingsley was voted in three years ago by a unanimous vote and turned the Ministry around. It now ran like a well oiled machine. After that she decided to take a walk in the gardens. She needed some fresh air.

Hermione wandered aimlessly along the cobblestone pathways, brushing her fingers along climbing wisteria, roses and tulips. Nothing really going through her mind, just enjoying the peace. It was when she was along the back wall that she heard a twig snap.

She whirled around, cursing herself for leaving her wand in her evening bag.

Before she could let out a yell for help, a large hand wrapped itself around her neck. Her assailant shoved her against the stone wall, cracking her skull against the unyielding surface. His wand was in her face.

"So you think you can waltz around here, thinking you are better than anyone else?" Ron spat at her. "Do you think that you are special? I think not. Spreading your legs for every man who looks your way is the only reason you have your cushy job. You are MINE you filthy slut. It is time I proved it to you."

She couldn't breathe. His hand was slowly squeezing tighter and spots were beginning to form in her vision. She heard Ron mutter a slicing spell and felt the pain as he dragged his wand slowly down her face. The warm blood was a stark contrast to the cool night air. His eyes were wild and bloodshot, anger radiating from the dark blue orbs. Right before her vision went completely black; she heard a roar of anger and felt Ron being ripped away from her.

She slipped into unconsciousness, but not before she heard a howl of pain.

* * *

AN: Yes, Ron is a bastard. I need an antagonist and his little ginger self is the product of that need. The story is MOSTLY DH compliant, minus the epilogue of course. And by mostly...you will see. I can't give away ALL my plot points now can I? Also, there will be a few more chapters that have tons of background info. After that, there will be less back story and more current story. Until next time my faithful followers **Chrissy**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own anything but the plot.

Your reviews rock. Your follows rock. The calories I am burning while doing my happy dance also rock. By the way, did I mention that this is my first time EVER writing a story? The fact that you all are responding to it make my little heart skip beats. Anywho...on with the story!

* * *

Draco was livid. His mate was bleeding. In the half second before he lunged at the Weasel, he registered the blood on her face and the bruises already forming around her neck. He saw the long, deep gash running from her forehead and down her cheek. With a flick of his wand, he sent a patronus for help. He didn't even watch the otter twist out of sight before he attacked.

He grabbed Weasley by the hair and yanked him backwards away from Hermione. Weasley fell awkwardly and Draco heard the sickening snap as the bone in his arm broke. As Weasley screamed in pain, Draco lifted him up and tossed him against the wall.

As Draco stalked over, Weasley threw a stunning spell in his direction. Draco avoided the blast of red light and whipped his own wand out. As his anger grew, wings protruded from his shoulder blades. The last time this had happened was when Draco first changed. Draco's Veela was itching for redemption...for blood.

Ron looked up and saw the frightening sight. Malfoy looked like some sort of fallen angel, with his black robes, white wings and silver eyes flashing something that could not be described. For the first time, he was terrified.

In his fear, he did the first thing he thought of. He threw a Sectumsempra at Malfoy. It missed.

It hit Hermione in the stomach. He heard her scream of pain and inwardly smiled.

Draco acted quickly. He stunned and bound Weasley, divested him of his wand and rushed over to his mate. He saw the blood spilling out of her lower abdomen at an alarming rate. It was too dark. The spell sliced her liver. She needed medical attention and fast.

Before he could get her to St. Mungos, pops of apparition surrounded them.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin, the blood. What in the bloody fuck happened?" screamed Harry. Several wands were pointed at Draco from the Aurors who came to the rescue.

Kingsley Shacklebolt strode up and demanded that wands be lowered. The minister knew that Draco would never have done this. He knew the Malfoy secret.

"Potter, Malfoy: get her to St. Mungos. Malfoy, you explain what happened. NOW!" He barked when Harry opened his mouth to protest. As they spun out of sight with Hermione clutched protectively in Draco's arms, they heard Kingsley order a medic for Ron and then have him brought to the Ministry holding cells.

When Harry and Draco appeared in the hospital lobby, all hell broke loose. Healers flew in from every direction. Draco's wings were still extended and all the healers recognized a Veela in emotional distress. Hermione was taken away in a flurry of mint green robes and medical jargon.

Harry whirled around and shoved Draco against the nearest wall.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?! You evil bastard I swear if she doesn't survive I'll-" Draco cut him off.

"It was Weasley! Dammit Potter I barely got to her in time! Think for a fucking second, do you think these wings are a bloody fashion statement? Fourth year Care of Magical Creatures. What did we learn?"

Harry stopped dead. Wings. Silver eyes. He looked at Malfoy and it clicked. "You're a Veela?" He asked in trepidation. More of the lesson came back. Veela wings only appeared when a Veela mate or family member was threatened. "Hermione!" He gasped.

"Bingo. Glad you retained something in that addled brain of yours. Yes, I am a Veela. Yes, Hermione is my mate. I knew it the moment you three were captured at brought to my Manor. She has nothing to fear from me. I would never do this. It goes against every cell in my body. I am lucky I got there when I did. If I hadn't..." He could not finish his thought. Draco sunk down to his knees. So CLOSE to losing her. His head spun and he closed his eyes.

"Get my father. Please Potter, get my father."

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his drawing room, enjoying a glass of 125 year old Ogden's Finest. He and Cissa had just returned from a relaxing holiday in France. Sunshine, galas and Cissa's favorite shopping area lead to a very content Veela and his mate.

He was just finishing his Firewhiskey when a silver stag burst into the room. Its empty eyes turned to him and a voice said "Draco at St. Mungos. His mate is hurt. Badly. He needs you."

Before the stag disappeared, Lucius was already out of his chair and yelling for his wife. She came running in. He relayed the message and both of them were gone in a swirl of green flames and flying robes.

When they arrived, Lucius used his Veela senses to locate his son. He spotted him on his knees against a wall, the Potter boy standing over him. Dark red blood stained both of their robes, some streaked on their hands and faces.

"Draco!" screamed Narcissa. She rushed over to her only child, running her hands down his body, looking for wounds. Satisfied that he was unharmed, she turned and did the same for Harry. Finding both young men to be unhurt, she turned and questioned them "what happened? There is so much blood and none of it belongs to either of you. Is she ok? Is she alive?"

Draco wasn't able to speak. Harry spoke up. "I don't know the whole story but we were at the Ministry Ball when an patronus came in begging for help. The Minister, several aurors and myself followed it to the back gardens and we saw Malf-..Draco holding Hermione with Ron Weasley stunned and bound. Kingsley ordered us to bring her here and Malfoy explained his...heritage."

"Her liver is damaged. He was strangling her and using his wand to cut her face when I found them. He tried stunning me and then threw a Sectumsempra at me. It obviously missed and hit her. Father...she lost so much blood..." Malfoy trailed off, heart wrenching agony painted on his face.

His mother wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the blood that was staining her pale pink robes.

Lucius fired off his patronus, an impressive panther bounding off. He informed it to summon the one person he knew could help with repairing the damage from that curse. After all, he invented it.

Severus Snape.

* * *

AN: Yes ladies and gentlemen...Snape is alive. He was no use to me dead. After all...I did say it was MOSTLY DH compliant. Until next time. **Chrissy**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As much as I would love to own harry potter, I don't. But in my happy mind I do, in my mind I do a lot of things.

I am on a literary roll here. Up to chapter five in just two days?! Not sure if it will last like this, so enjoy multiple updates while you can. As always, plot is mine and characters are borrowed.

* * *

Severus Snape was having a quiet night. He had finished grading his third year potions essays. Horrible as usual. Those dunderheads couldn't brew a proper potion to save their lives.

He had decided to skip the anniversary ball. Just like he did the last three. He had no need to attend such a useless function. He had better things to than rub elbows with a bunch of ministry idiots and glory seekers.

He had barely survived the war. It was only after Potter had left with a vial of his memories that he remembered the bottle of anti venom he kept on him at all times. After the Dark Lord had gotten that awful snake, he brewed it. Every month, like clockwork he made a new potion. He thanked Merlin and his own anal retentiveness for that. It's the only reason he is alive today.

Even after making it out alive, he escaped Azkaban by the skin of his teeth. It was only a pile of memories in a pensieve and the testimony of Dumbledore's portrait that proved his loyalties. Severus was welcomed back to Hogwarts with open arms. He snorted. "Open arms my ass" he thought. His students were still afraid of him. Just how he liked it.

His musings were interrupted by a sleek, silver panther. He recognized it as Lucius's patronus immediately.

"Severus, Hermione Granger was hit by a sectumsempra" Lucius smooth voice stated quickly. "Meet us at St. Mungos, she doesn't have much time."

With his robes billowing behind him, Severus made his way to St. Mungos. He would never admit it, but Severus Snape held a deep respect for the young Muggleborn witch. A respect that rivaled that of his feelings for the late Albus Dumbledore. Her quick, analytical mind was similar to his own. Her ingenuity was unparalleled. Who else would have thought to modify and mix Polyjuice and Wolfsbane to create Lupin's Cure? It was genius. She had conferred with him numerous times about it and together they had come of with a base potion that eventually became that cure. If he could do anything to help her, he would without hesitation.

He arrived at St. Mungos less than three minutes after he received the message from Lucius. After a quick word to get the story about what happened, he made is way to Ms. Granger's room.

He was brought to a halt at her appearance. She was deathly pale, her skin taking on a grey tinge. Blood soaked through the ice blue silk of her formal dress and staining the white sheets she was lying on. The vivid bruises around her throat and the gash on her face were the least of his worries.

"Move out of the way you idiots" he snapped at the bumbling healers. He waved his wand in short, sharp but very intricate movements and started muttering the counter curse. He pointed to the healer closest to him.

"You, get me a blood replenishing potion. I also need a pain draught and Essence of Dittany. Well? Hurry up, damn you!" he bellowed when the healer froze. The healer jumped to it, summoning the necessary bottles. Severus had her wound closed in no time and the two potions down her throat. He dripped dittany over the cut on her face. He then took a bruise paste from his robes and applied it liberally over the dark, finger shaped mark on her neck. She was lucky that the Weasley idiot didn't crush her trachea.

After the healers took over, Severus made his way to the visitors' room to let everyone know how she was doing.

There were significantly more people there then he expected. All of the remaining Weaselys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and her father, the Minister, several Aurors and Hagrid were all there with Potter and the Malfoys.

Draco stood up the second he spotted his Godfather and walked over to him.

"How is she? Did she survive? Is there lasting damage?" he demanded. His face was paler than usual. At least the wings were gone.

Severus addressed the room in his usual drawling manner. "She is fine. There was a lot of blood loss, her liver was sliced nearly in two and she is very fortunate that her trachea was not damaged. The healers have placed her in a magically induced coma to let her heal peacefully. If she were taken to a muggle hospital, she would not have survived."

The room exploded into chatter. The Weasleys were in tears because it was Ron who did this. The minister was headed back to the ministry to make sure the book was thrown at Ron and the Aurors were finishing their interview with Harry. The Lovegoods were smiling serenely...as usual.

Neville Longbottom approached his old professor without a trace of the timidness that would have been present five years ago. "Is there anything you need for potion ingredients? I have pretty much every plant based ingredient in the northern hemisphere at my disposal." He offered gracefully.

Neville owned a plant based potions nursery called Healing Gardens. He grew and maintained just about every potion plant you could think of. Severus declined but kept the offered floo address just in case.

The Healer-in-Charge appeared in the doorway. His darker green robes contrasted sharply with his pale complexion.

He looked at the motley group of people and said "So...who wants to visit first?"

* * *

AN: Not much to say here. Next chap has a little bit of Ron's thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own anything involving HP.

Ok, last chapter for the day (beta note: I'm not sure if this is for you guys or me... :)...) . Thanks again for reviewing and following.

* * *

Ron Weasley was pissed. Here he was, stuck in a dark five foot by four foot box like some caged animal. He was a fucking war hero. Who did these people think they were? They should be bowing at his feet, not shackling him like some Death Eater. It was all her fault. She would pay for this.

Pain. That was what Hermione remembered the most. On her cheek, her head and her abdomen. Sharp, fire hot pain. Then she remembered blessed blackness. She thought she heard the voice of her old potions professor. She heard more voices she did not recognize.

She heard voices she knew so well.

"Darling girl, I am so sorry. This is all my fault" said the teary voice of Molly Weasley. Hermione tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't move her lips. What was she blaming herself for? Hermione sunk back into darkness.

Harry. "I should have stayed with you. Please wake up. I need my sister."

Darkness.

Ginny. "I will bloody kill him. I still know my bat-bogey hex. Just wake up and you can help me."

Darkness.

Kingsley. "The measure passed Hermione. There are already twenty six cured werewolves. Wake up so we can celebrate."

Darkness.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I was so horrible to you. You are everything. Please wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes. I need to apologize to you. Hell, even if all you do is slap me again, I will be happy. Please wake up beautiful."

She vaguely remembered that voice. It soothed her. The silky baritone voice was always there. Even the other voices told him to rest, to take a break. He was always there.

When Hermione Granger woke, it was dark out. Judging by the faint light on the horizon, it was close to dawn. She felt a firm grip on her right hand. Glancing down, she saw a familiar head full of platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" She tried to speak. It came out as a slight groan.

Malfoy shot up like he had been electrocuted. He took one look at her and relief poured over his features. "You're awake. Thank Merlin, you're awake."

He leaned over and pushed the enchanted button that summoned the healer on duty. Within seconds, two healers appeared and started going over how she was feeling and checking her vitals with their wands. Other than some stiffness in her limbs and a parched throat, Hermione was deemed fit and healthy. After a few sips of some cool water to quench her thirst, Hermione turned to Draco.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" he shot back.

She paused. Her eyes widened when she recalled Ron's hand on her neck, his wand dragging down her cheek.

"I found you. He had already started cutting you when I got there. He tried to Sectumsempra me, but missed and it hit you." He relayed the rest, telling her about Snape coming to her aid and Ron being thrown in prison.

"How long have I been unconscious? I have a brief at the Wizenagamot that I cannot miss."

He looked at her blankly. "Hermione...it's been fifteen days. The Wizenagamot ruled in your favor twelve days ago."

She stared at him in shock. Fifteen days! That redheaded fool put her out of comission for fifteen bloody days! She was livid.

"I need to go. I have a ton of work to do and I am horribly behind now." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Her legs buckled but before she could face plant on the tile, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Easy. You have been asleep for over two weeks. Your body needs time to adjust to movement again."

Hermione was confused. Why did she feel so...safe? This was Draco Malfoy, bouncing ferret extraordinaire and plays git for England.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you being so...so...NOT you?" she questioned, working herself up to into a fit of epic proportions.

A voice from the door answered her before Malfoy could.

"Because Mr. Malfoy, and every Malfoy man for the last 893 years is a Veela."

Hermione whipped her head around so fast; she was surprised it didn't turn right off of her head. She stared at Kingsley in shock. Veela? No bloody way. Especially a MALE Veela. Those are exceptionally rare. If that were the case, everyone would know. There are registries for Merlin's sake!

"Oi! I wasn't planning on telling her." grumbled Malfoy, clearly irritated with the Minister.

"Not tell me? What does this have to do with me anyway? Wait...Why DID you tell me, Kings?"

Kingsley smiled. It wasn't often that he got to ruffle Malfoy feathers so he took the opportunity when he could. "Why don't you ask him? After all he is your savior."

A distinct growl could be heard coming from Malfoy. He glared at Kingsley. If it were anyone else, they would have been buried six feet under with the heat of that glare. Kingsley on the other hand, laughed uproariously. He was getting a kick out of this.

"You have to tell her at some point. She might as well be now."

Draco took a deep breath. Kingsley was right. Might as well grab the manticore by the horns. "I am a Veela. That part is true. You are my mate."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Children; mine, Husband; mine, Family; mine (unfortunately) Harry Potter; not mine

This is more of a filler chapter with a bit of comic relief since the first chapters had some heavy stuff in it. Thanks to my poor Beta for dealing with a ton of editing (and adding crap to my AN to make me seem insane. I am NORMAL everyone!) Now on with the show.. (BN don't believe her she is just saying that to keep you reading. Also if she keeps forgetting the disclaimer I'm going to add mine ;).. )

* * *

Her reaction wasn't very promising. After her outburst, she promptly fainted. At that same moment, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Croak walked in. He took one look at Hermione and laughed.

"Told you she would faint, you owe me ten galleons, Minister."

Kingsley handed over the handful of coins with a smile. He loved his job.

"How is the bloody everlasting hell is this FUNNY?" Draco yelled. "She fainted! Dammit this is why I never wanted her to know. She hates me. With good reason of course, but still! She could have lived her life happily without knowing and I would have managed but that ginger haired fuckstick ruined everything." Malfoy took a deep breath but before he could continue with his rambling tirade, Harry stopped him.

"Give her a chance, mate. It is kind of hard to imagine. I mean, you grew up with this. No matter how great a witch she is, she is still a muggleborn. Things like this don't happen in the muggle world. Give her a few hours and she will start pestering you with questions and demanding books on the subject."

Kingsley decided to cut in. "Hours? I give you minutes."

"Wanna bet another ten galleons?"

"You're on."

Draco looked between the minister and Harry, completely flabbergasted. They are BETTING? Maybe he was killed during war and he is now in some fucked up purgatory where things don't make sense.

A quiet moan brought their attention to where Hermione lay. She was coming back around.

Her eyes opened and she took in the scenery around here.

"Shit."

That was really the only thing she could say. In all honesty, she was pretty darn speechless. She was a Veela MATE. Mate to DRACO MALFOY. The thought crossed her mind that he was lying, but from the little she knew about Veelas, they took their mates and their heritage very seriously. A Veela would never joke about their mates. Ever.

She turned her eyes to the blonde man, noticing the tension in his body. She saw the clenched hands and the look of slight panic and worry in his grey eyes.

When she looked at him, he started to freak out. Wait. Malfoys do NOT freak out. They sit in stoic silence and worry. A little. But this was his mate so he was a LOT worried. Ok so maybe he was freaking out.

She opened her mouth and started to speak, still looking right at him.

"How long have you known? When did you decide not to tell me? WHY did you decide not to tell me? Do you have any books on the subject at hand?" How-"

Kingsley's loud laugh cut her off. She turned and glared at him, huffing in annoyance. Can't he see that she was trying to get some answers?

Kngsley turned to Harry and said, "Told you so, hand it over."

Harry smiled good naturedly and handed over the coins he had received not twenty minutes earlier.

"YOU'RE BETTING AGAINST ME AGAIN!" she screeched. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SEVERITY OF THIS SITUATION?!"

Hermione fit of nuclear proportions has been activated.

Draco gaped at her. Kingsley sniggered. And Harry? He doubled over, tears streaming down his face. Leave it to Hermione to explode over hem betting on her thirst for knowledge. If it hadn't happened before, he would be terrified. But he and Kingsley had been betting like this for the last three years so they are quite used to Hermione's temper.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Their immaturity managed to calm her down. As always. You would think that Harry Potter and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt would act like grown men and not third years. You would be thinking wrong. But it did help calm her temper.

Draco spoke up, "I realized it when you three were brought to my home during the war. I decided not to tell you when I witnessed that kiss between you and the ginger witless wonder during the final battle. I decided not to tell you for a few reasons, one being that kiss and the other because I was an arse to you for most of our lives. Yes, I have books on the subject. And journals from all the Malfoy Veela and many from their mates." he said, answering all the questions she had before the Wonder Twins interrupted her.

"I don't really know a lot about Veela. I didn't really study it any further than what we learned in school. And male Veela are a bit different than their counterparts aren't they" she inquired.

He smiled. Not a smirk, but an honest to goodness smile. "Yes, there are quite a few differences. The books can answer all of your questions, or if you would like, I can answer anything you want. My father also. He was pretty worried about you."

"Your fa- but he- department of mysteries- but...but...huh?" Hermione sputtered, looking thoroughly confused.

Draco laughed. He completely understood what she was getting at. Again, everyone knows the public Malfoy persona. Of course she would be confused.

"My father knows what you are to me. He has known for a bit longer than I have. He genuinely cares for you, not just because you are my mate. He knows the Veela blood wouldn't choose just anyone. He knows that you complete me more than anyone else possibly could and because of that he cares. Not to mention, you kicked his arse in the Department of Mysteries. He grumbled about it for MONTHS after he escaped Azkaban. He respects you."

Hermione stared. And stared. She is still staring, mouth gaping.

"Hey mate, I think you broke her," Harry piped in.

"I am not broken Harry James Potter! This is just a lot to take in. I need a few days. Draco, thank you for being there. You saved my life and a life debt is owed. Now don't look at me like that!" she snapped when Draco opened his mouth to argue. "I am really tired. Maybe when I get out of here, we can...move forward. There are a lot of things to consider and right now it is all too much. I don't think I can handle too much more right now."

Draco nodded his agreement after her little speech. He would go home and let her mull things over. He watched her yawn and motioned to the other two that it was time to leave. He watched them say their goodbyes and he reached over and squeezed her hand before he stood to leave. Right before he walked out the door he turned to look at her one more time.

She looked up and him and smiled.

He closed the door and let out a small sigh. Maybe her knowing won't be so bad after all.

* * *

AN: I know the characters are pretty OOC. They kind of have to be for this AU to work. I try to keep some of their most loved personality quirks so that they are not TOO out there. Things will not be easy for them, but this will not be some crazy angst filled story that will make you cry buckets. Maybe tear or two. Next chapter is pretty serious, so I hope you enjoyed the bit of lightheartedness ***Chrissy***


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Things I own: My phone, my bed and my pumpkin spiced latte. Things I do not own: The Harry Potter universe. (See Beta...I can write my own disclaimer) Loving all of your reviews. I feel so special.

* * *

Hermione woke several hours later to a peaceful quiet. She looked out the window and judging from the light in the sky, she guessed it to be around nine in the morning. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she has not eaten an actual meal since the day she was hurt.

Not more than a few second later, there was a knock on her door and a hospital volunteer walked in with a covered tray. Hermione's mouth watered. She could smell the eggs and bacon.

"Good morning dear. We are so glad you're awake. My name is Hestia Burbage. I brought you some breakfast, I am quite sure you are absolutely ravenous." she said cheerfully.

Hermione thanked her and dug in. While she ate, she thought about everything that had happened. She couldn't wrap her mind around what Ron had done. Yes, he had quite the temper, but she never thought he was capable of violence. Even when he hit her four years ago, she was sure that it was the influence of alcohol. This went beyond that. Something wasn't right.

Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of Ginny and Savannah. They both squealed in delight at finding Hermione awake.

Ginny threw her arms around her and cried. "I can't believe him! What the hell was he thinking? If the ministry lets me, I am going to flog him. Screw that, I'm doing it anyway. That-"

Hermione interrupted her verbal rampage before she could go into exact details about her plans for her brother "I love you too Gin. Now tell me what I've missed while I have been unconscious."

"Oh! I don't know where to start! First off, the Wizenagamot decided to go ahead and vote on Lupin's Cure. It was too important and no one was sure when you would wake up. The vote was unanimous. They decided to provide it at cost of supplies plus one galleon. That brought the total cost of the potion to just over a galleon since each batch provided twenty vials of the cure. The day it passed, eight werewolves were cured. As of yesterday evening, over one hundred wolves took advantage of the potion. Yesterday morning, three wolves came in asking if they could pay for it over time. Apparently these wolves had been scavenging for food and had no money to pay for it. Lucius Malfoy saw what happened and paid for their cure plus an extra five hundred galleons so that no other wolf would have to go without. Can you believe it?"

Hermione was stunned. Draco was right, Lucius did care. That sneaky Slytherin knew she would hear about it and showed her how much he cared in the only way he knew how.

"Gin… That's phenomenal. At this rate, lycanthropy will be eradicated in less than twenty years. Oh I wish Remus was still alive to see this." Hermione said as her eyes filled with tears. "What else has been going on?"

Ginny continued, barely taking a breath "Well the Daily Prophet had a field day with your attack. Believe it or not, Rita Skeeter has been absolutely scathing when it comes to my brother. She brought up his drinking and womanizing and has been painting him as nothing but an abusing, no good scoundrel. She somehow managed to find out about him hitting you after the war and him leaving you and Harry on the hunt for Horcruxes. He has gone from War Hero to persona non grata in the Wizarding community. Speaking of Ron, he is here. A couple of days after he was arrested, he started convulsing in his cell. If the dementors were still there, no one would have noticed. He was brought here when his heartbeat started going crazy. He was tested for curses by the top cursebreaker here and tested for dangerous potions. There are no curses but they found something in his blood that is baffling all the healers. The-"

She was stopped by Kingsley stepping into the room. He looked at Hermione and smiled, silently asking her if he could speak to her. Hermione nodded.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I'm not here for gambling, I promise you." he said with a small grin.

Hermione laughed, "What can I do for you Kingsley? Those papers behind your back look pretty important."

Kingsley's face became instantly grim. "These are the potions results from Mr. Weasley. The ministry potion experts managed to break down each compound in the unidentified potion, but they cannot make heads nor tails of it. It is nothing we have ever seen before. As our head potions mistress, we were hoping that you may be able to look over these. Think of it as light reading. We all know how much you enjoy a good mystery."

Hermione perked up. Ron may be a bastard, but he was a big part of her childhood and her best friend's brother. If she could figure out what was wrong with him, she would do it no questions asked.

"Hand 'em over Kings. I need mind stimulation. I'll owl you with the results."

The minister handed over the file of papers and bowed before he turned and left. Hernione dove into her work, momentarily forgetting her other two visitors. Savannah had been sitting next to Hermione, reading over her shoulder when she cut in suddenly "Mione...look at the bottom of the page. Those are muggle chemicals."

The American witch was wickedly smart, nearly on par with Hermione. She was also a muggleborn. Her mother was a psychologist and her father was a biochemist working for the Center for Disease Control. She continued on "I have seen these chemical names before, but I cannot for the life of me remember where."

Hermione grabbed her wand, reminded herself to thank whoever thought to bring it, and conjured a muggle chemistry book. Before she could open in, Ginny said she had to leave for practice. She told Hermione she would stop by afterwards to see how she was doing. Savannah decided to stay in order to help research what was wrong with Ron.

The two witches poured over the parchments, reading and referencing for hours. Lunch came and went and so did Ginny. Savannah left around five in the evening, promising to stop by in the morning.

Around seven, Harry stopped by to check on his honorary sister. Hermione told him what she was researching and he promised to bring her some more reference material the next day. Something was niggling in the back of her mind. She was so close, but every time she thought she had an answer, it would float away from her grasping mind. She decided to call it a day and closed her eyes, hoping some sleep would cleanse her mind and let her have a fresh start in the morning.

She dreamt of her parents. They had both been killed in a car accident while in Australia. She dreamed of a day back in the summer before sixth year.

*****flashback*****

Hermione bounded down the stairs, greeting her mother who sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. A cup of tea sat on the counter, half empty and a stack of cinnamon pancakes were waiting for Hermione.

"Good morning Mum" she greeted with a kiss to her mothers cheek. Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter, looking at her with the same brandy colored eyes that she saw everyday in the mirror. Hermione may have her fathers mannerisms, but her looks came straight from her mother. They looked more like sisters than mother-daughter.

"Hello Nee," said Mrs. Granger, using her daughter's childhood nickname, "the teapot is still hot if you want some with your breakfast."

Hermione thanked her mum and sat down with the newspaper. Every morning she was home, they would read the paper with breakfast and discuss what they learned. It was a habit going back years. Mrs. Granger was the one who nurtured Hermione's endless quest for new knowledge.

Hermione heard her mother sigh. "Is something wrong mum?" Hermione queried.

Mrs. Granger put her paper down and pointed to the headline "DRUG TRAFFICKING ON THE RISE. MORE ARRESTS IN NARCOTIC STING"

"The widespread use of controlled substances in astounding. It has gotten to the point that your father and I have to be careful about the painkillers we prescribe for our procedures. People are starting to try and scam doctors for more drugs to sell on the street" she said sadly.

****end flashback****

Hermione bolted awake. She glanced at the clock on the wall an noticed it was a quarter past eight in the morning.

She quickly grabbed some blank parchment and scribbles a quick note to Savannah.

Sav,

I have an idea about what may be wrong with Ron. Can you come by at three this afternoon and bring your cell phone? We need to talk to your dad.

Always,

Hermione.

She borrowed an owl from the hospital and sent it off. Now to confirm her suspicions. She once again buried herself in muggle textbooks. She ate her breakfast when it came, but was very distracted with her work. Savannah really was a genius. She would not have recognized the names of muggle chemicals and would have spent useless hours searching magical elements looking for a match.

Savannah came at about two thirty. By that time, Hermione managed to create a list chock full of muggle elements.

Savannah called her dad, catching up a little bit before putting the call on speaker. Hermione told him everything she could, letting him know the bits and bobs she found out from the blood testing that was sitting in front of her. When Jackson Zinsmeyer told her what that combination of chemicals was, Hermione gasped in horror. She couldn't speak. Her heart was in her throat. Savannah hung up the phone and looked at Hermione in horror.

Ron Weasley was using muggle drugs. And not just one drug. Two of them. Methamphetamines and heroin.

There was a reason most wizards did not use drugs. Combined with the magical essence, the muggle drugs warped all the way down to the atomic level. Mild things like Tylenol or Advil were ok, but anything stronger would mutate due to the magic in the persons body. The purer the blood of the witch or wizard, the quicker the mutation. This was why no muggle medications were used. This was taught in second year potions. Muggles and squibs were unable to brew even the most basic potions, because all potions used the tiniest bit of magic to work properly. Magic itself makes the ingredients bond together properly. If the wring things combined, the results could be catastrophic. Ron was a pureblood.

The old Ron may never come back.

* * *

AN: Uh oh. Ron, what did you do? Sorry there was no Draco. Next chapter, I promise. ****Chrissy****


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own the world of HP, but I do play with the characters every now and again.

* * *

After Draco had left St. Mungos, he flooed directly home and crashed. He had barely gotten twenty four hours of sleep in the last two weeks and it took its toll. Now that he knew his mate was alright, his Veela would let him rest.

He didn't wake up until the next morning. He would have slept longer, but someone decided that he had slept enough and needed to make himself useful.

Blasted house elf. Gigi was Draco's personal elf and along with her mother Henny, they ran the Malfoy household with an iron grip. It was not unheard of for Gigi or Henny to berate the Malfoy men for drinking too much Firewhiskey and hiding the rest of it from the drunken fools. Gigi was a firm believer of the "early bird catches the worm" theory and rarely let Draco sleep past nine.

On this day, Draco made his way down to the dining room after taking a hot shower and cursing that ruddy house elf. He loved her to death, but sometimes he wanted to give her clothes and sleep. He never did though. He was too fond of her.

He smiled when he walked into the large dining room. He quietly watched as his father served his mother breakfast. He doted on her and this was just one of many ways.

Lucius sensed his sons presence and greeted him cordially. "Good morning son. Are you fully rested? I heard she woke up and has been healing nicely."

"About as rested as I can be with Gigi still around, Father. Yes, Hermione finally woke up and is fully healed. From what her healer said, she just needs some physical therapy. I plan on going by tomorrow to see how she is faring. I was hoping I could bring her some of the Veela texts from the library, along with Great Grandmother Artemis's journal."

Lucius was confused. "Why not Grandfather Philemon's?"

"I wanted her to see things from a mate's point of view. Great grandmother wasn't too happy when she found out but she came around. I would like Hermione to see some of her thought processes."

"Draco that is a wonderful idea! Go ahead and take whatever you need. I am sure Ms. Granger will take very good care of the books. From what I hear, she is much like you when it comes to respecting old tomes." chimed Narcissa.

Draco smiled at his mother. She had loved Lucius since they day she met him, when she was four years old and attending one of the many Pureblood society functions. Lucius had just turned five and already knew that one day there would be someone just for him. Like Draco, he barely paid any attention to the opposite sex, because he knew that no one could top his future mate. Lucius basically ignored Narcissa for the next twelve years, not acknowledging her many attempts to get his attention. Once he went through the change, he realized who his mate was and spent countless galleons and hours upon hours apologizing and making up for his rude and condescending behavior. Narcissa of course made his life a living hell. She played hard to get better than Potter plays Quidditch. It took his father over a year before Narcissa agreed to be with him and six months later they were married. Draco was born nine months to the day after their wedding.

After breakfast, Lucius motioned to Draco to follow him into his office. He sat down in the chair in front of the large, cherry desk and mindlessly fiddled with the ruby paperweight while his father pulled out several files. Lucius pushed them towards Draco and sat back while Draco skimmed the words printed on the numerous pages of parchment.

Draco read through, expecting what was being shown to him. Now that his mate knew what he was, the vault that contained the Courting Gifts was available to him. It had a multitude of jewels, deeds to properties and several million galleons that can be used for proper courtship procedures. The Veela inheritance also contained a book that only Veela can read. It told of the ever important mating ritual, which if not done right would cause the death of both Veela and mate. No one really knew what the ritual entailed, because each Veela gave a blood oath not to reveal what really went on. Most people knew of the bite, but it is more involved than that.

Once Draco read through everything, he pricked his finger with his wand and touched it to the last page in the file. The pages glowed a light purple before they disappeared.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, tell me how things went. I know you mentioned last night that she fainted but what happened afterwards."

Draco looked at his father, grateful that he was always able to speak openly in his father's office. Outside of these four walls, pureblood etiquette ruled, but in here they were father and son. Nothing more, nothing less.

"After she came around, she started asking the basic questions. The how's and the what's. I answered them, but things became too much for her. She asked for a few days to absorb everything, which is understandable. I am giving her that time."

Lucius was silent for a few moments, thinking about what his son revealed to him. "She didn't outright reject you, Son. Considering what our family put her through, that is a promising sign."

Draco sighed in frustration. "But Father, she is a Gryffindor and more stubborn than a pack of Hippogriffs. She will over think this to death, bring it back to life and over think it again. I am worried that she will just decide to ignore this connection and forget about me. As long as she didn't know, she could never intentionally break my heart."

Lucius felt for his son, he really did. Draco rarely showed extreme emotion so this display was especially heart wrenching. Before Cissa had finally come around, Lucius thought that she would leave because of his callousness.

Lucius stood up and walked around the desk, kneeling so that he was eye to eye with his son. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "She will not leave you, my child. Like every Malfoy mate before her, she will come to understand that no one will love her as much as you. She will see beyond the blood call and she will see you. The real Draco Malfoy, not the arrogant pureblood front that we all put on. Give her time, Son."

Draco nodded once, before wrapping his arms around his father for reassurance, just like he did when he was a small child. Lucius hugged him back, letting him know silently how much he really loved him.

* * *

AN: awww sappy Malfoy. OOC yes, but who knows what really went on with the Malfoy family behind closed doors. Thanks to my Beta Elizabeth, who is forced to love me because she is related to me.

BN: so you say, I don't know who lied to you :-)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own HP. At all. Not even a little bit.

Sorry for the short chapter, we had a joint birthday party for my three and one year old daughters.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day at home in the library. Malfoy Manor had one of the most extensive magical libraries in all of Great Britain. It was the fourth largest in the world. Only Hogwarts, The American Wizarding Archive and the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry were larger. Draco spent hours pouring over the Veela archives, searching for just the right books that would satiate Hermione's quest for answers. He then compiled numerous journals from both Veelas and mates, so that she could see how both parties felt when learning about the blood bond between them. He also owled Headmistress McGonagall to see if she had any resources for her favorite alumni. The professor owled back a few hours later and gave Hermione free reign in the restricted section. "She's going to love that" he thought with a grin.

Library mission finished, Draco wandered down to his suite of rooms to grab his broom. He still flew nearly everyday, more for relaxation than Quidditch practice. He always found flying several hundred feet up and wind whipping through his hair to be cathartic. No matter what was on his mind, flying always managed to center him and bring him back down to earth. Over the last four years, he flew to try and calm his Veela, who became more and more insistent that he find and claim his mate. It was here, two hundred feet up that he decided to let her live her life and be happy.

After his flight, Draco came back inside to prepare for dinner. He showered and dressed in a simple pair of tastefully tailored black slacks and a dark grey button down shirt which accentuated his grey eyes. As he was preparing to head downstairs, Gigi informed him that Pansy was here to see him. The sneer on Gigi's little face would have made every Malfoy proud. Gigi despised Pansy, and takes every chance she could to inconvenience the annoying twit.

Draco had barely walked into the drawing room when he was assaulted by stick thin arms and cloying floral perfume.

"Drakkiiieeeeee! I've missed you. Where have you been? You missed the Nott Summer Soiree and I had this gorgeous dress that would have made you drool. Why didn't you owl me? I would have skipped it so we could have some alone time."

Draco spoke to her in the same monotone voice he always did and answered her. "Someone very close to my family was in the hospital and I spent my time there keeping up with their recovery. Theo knew I was indisposed. As for alone time, I have no interest in you Pansy. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Pansy pouted in what she probably thought was a cute manner. She looked like her bottom lip had been infected with some sickly disease. "Oh Draco, you don't mean that. I'll give you a little more time to settle down. The Parkinson and Malfoy family coming together is a match made in Pureblood heaven. I know that daddy is in the middle of talks with your father to contract our marriage. The papers should be signed any day now."

Draco gave a very Un-Malfoy like snort. She is still as delusional as she was in school. "If that's what you think Pansy, so be it. But I must be off. My family and I are having a very private dinner and I do not want to be late."

He had to emphasize the PRIVATE part or else she would have begged to be invited. His mother and father could barely stand any of the Parkinsons. They were more arrogant than the Malfoy's and that was saying something. What was that muggle saying? Keeping up with the Joneses? That was the Parkinson family. If the Malfoy's got a summer home in Prague, the Parkinsons got one too. For his own humor, Lucius bought a stock of flobberworms, claiming that they were all the rage for gardens. Patrick Parkinson bought some too and spent twice as much getting his gardens repaired since the flobberworms ate every bit of plant life. Lucius laughed for weeks afterward. The worms he bought were donated to Hogwarts.

Pansy made her way out and Draco continued on to the Travel Room to meet his parents. They were flooing to the Glowing Orchid, one of the most exclusive wizarding restaurants in England. They were meeting with Harry Potter to get a progress report on Hermione and to prove that their intentions were honorable. Kingsley Shacklebolt would also be there to explain to Harry why there was so much secrecy and to explain some more about the ministry role with Veela.

When they arrived, they were lead to a discreet table in the back corner, surrounded by latticework partitions and covered with growing ivy and orchids. Potter and Kingsley were already there.

Lucius and Narcissa greeted the two men and Draco nodded to them while he sat down.

After drinks were ordered, they got down to business. Draco reiterated everything he told to Hermione. Potter rarely paid attention in school, so he asked Draco to give a quick rundown on Veela.

"Male Veela are very similar to their female counterparts. Like the females, we attract members of the opposite sex easily. Unlike females, our mates are predetermined by our blood. A female Veela can choose who her mate is, where as a male cannot. Full blooded female Veela turn into bird like creatures when threatened or angered. The men do not, but we have the strength of ten grown men and our magical powers tend to be stronger also. We are fiercely protective of our mates, and when they or a family member are in danger, we sprout wings and we also grow razor sharp talons. The talons excrete a poison, which causes temporarily paralysis and massive amounts of pain. The only people who are impervious to the pain are our mates and our blood kin."

"But if you are so protective, why didn't you rescue Hermione from Bellatrix? She could have died!" Potter exclaimed.

Lucius butted in. "That would be my doing. As the head of the Malfoy family, I ordered Draco to deny who you were and to not interfere. If we had, we would all be dead. There was a better chance of survival if he played dumb. The head of the house cannot be refused any order given. Besides, do you really believe I didn't know Dobby was around?" Lucius said with a wry grin.

Potter gasped. How could he have known?

Draco answered his unspoken question. "As the Master of the Manor, any creature or human that breaches the property wards registers in his mind. He knows exactly who it is based on their magical signature."

"Ok, next question." Potter began. "Why the secrecy?" He asked, looking at Kingsley.

Before Kingsley could answer, a silvery platypus appeared at the table. It was Mafalda Hopkirk's patronus, the Deputy Minister of Magic.

"Ron Weasley escaped. He has a wand."

* * *

AN: A cliffy? *GASP*


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Harry potter Not mine, never was never will be.

Normal sized chapter today folks! Sorry about the cliffy...ok, no I'm not, I quite enjoyed leaving ya hanging. Author privilege and all that jazz.

* * *

Hermione and Savannah sat in silence after they hung up with Mr. Zinsmeyer. Her mind raced, trying to figure out some way to save Ron. She created different potions in her head, but could not really do anything more while in the hospital. She could quote potion theory all damn day, but until she knew exactly what the effects the meth and heroin had on Ron, she could not begin to create a counter potion. Not to mention, she needed her laboratory. Her lab had a combination of muggle and magical equipment. Believe it or not, it was the muggle equipment that isolated the lycanthropy virus mutation in werewolf blood and caused the breakthrough for the cure.

"Hermione...what do we do? How can I tell Ginny? This is going to break her heart. And Molly! I never knew Fred, but if she finds out about Ron on top of still mourning...I worry about her health."

"She is frailer than she used to be. Fred's death hit her hard. She spent two months here at St. Mungos about a year after the war. She went into a massive depression. We need to get the healers this information. They may know how to break it to her."

Hermione pressed the enchanted button to summon the healers and relayed everything they learned. The healers were not very familiar with muggle recreational drugs, but one of them had a brother who was a squib and worked as a doctor in Muggle London. They contacted him and brought him in to consult them on what could possibly be done. As a squib, Dr. Franklin Wainwright knew about basic potion principals and what magic does to complex chemicals. He also knew that they could not wean him off the drugs slowly. He had already been going without for two weeks, but that in itself was dangerous. The Wizarding world did not have potions that mimicked the drugs either, which is how muggles usually wean people from their addictions. The healers and the doctor left to discuss ways to help Ron Weasley. They couldn't linger, because he had already gone two weeks without his fix and things were going downhill for him and fast.

Savannah had a coaching meeting she couldn't miss so she bade Hermione goodbye. After she left, Hermione broke down. She cried for the old Ron, she cried for the new Ron and cried because his stupid decisions brought him to where he is today. She also cried for the Weasley family and for everyone who was affected by the war.

When her tears subsided, it was time for her to head to physical therapy. A medic came and wheeled her to the hospital pool, where her physical therapist had her work on her range of motion and some water stretches. He then had her dry off and do some of the same things on dry land. Other than her getting tired a bit quicker, she was in fantastic health. He told her she would be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. She was just about to break into a happy dance, but then the bloody fool said she would be required to take a week off of work. A week! Does he not realize that there was a ton of work to be done! Potions do not just make themselves. She threw a fit and was nearly force fed a calming draught. She settled for seething and glaring at every healer who was unfortunate enough to catch her gaze.

She had received an owl from Harry, saying he had a business meeting and would not be able to make it that night and would stop by in the morning to see her.

Dinner came and went, and Hermione was bored. After a quick shower she settled down to read Of Mice and Men. She had enough excitement today and wanted to relax.  
Ten pages in, the door to her hospital room flew open, slamming against the wall. She reached for her wand, but with her slower reflexes, it slipped from her grip and rolled under the side table. It was dark; she couldn't see who was at the door. The light flicked on, blinding her temporarily. She heard footsteps come closer.

"Oh thank God 'Mione, you're ok," cried Harry, slipping back to using muggle religion in his relief.

Hermione just stared, her heart still racing. Then she started hitting every part of Harry James Potter she could reach. "YOU" *whack* "BLOODY" *slap* "THICKHEADED *punch* "FOOL! You scared me half to death. And of course I am ok, why would I not be?

"Still violent, I see. Draco, are you SURE your broken nose in third year came from a rogue bludger?" Lucius drawled from the doorway.

Draco glared at his father, his cheeks flushing slightly. He moved over to Hermione's bedside, his Veela calming when he was near her. She was safe.

Harry sat down on the other side of the bed and took Hermione's hand. "Hermione...Ron escaped. We don't know how yet, but he managed to get a wand. Kingsley and the aurors are in his hospital wing, trying to find out what happened. We came flying into here because we were afraid he was coming for you."

Hermione was terrified. Ron on the loose while detoxing was...bad. Very very bad. "Harry! Ron has been using meth and heroin. We just found out today. He was cold turkey for two weeks."

"Bloody fucking hell! Is he stupid? He knows the consequences, Snape went on for weeks about them, and even I remember how bad things would get." Harry shouted.

Lucius interrupted. "I understand what meth and heroin are, and I know what consequences are for said drug usage...but what in the world does that have to do with poultry?"

Hermione and Harry looked at him confused for a minute before it clicked. The burst into peals of laughter, needing the comic relief.

It was Hermione who answered. "Mr. Malfoy, cold turkey is a term used when stopping a habit suddenly, with no weaning off. I didn't realize it was a muggle only term."

Lucius shook his head, mumbling about idiot muggles. Narcissa smiled in amusement and Draco watched his mate, not really paying attention to anything else.

"We're sorry for scaring you. Potter, my family and I were anxious to get here as soon as possible. We have no idea what Weasley is capable of and we need you safe." said Draco. He moved his hand to hers and surprisingly, she let him hold it. And she held back.

She could have sworn she heard a low cooing coming from his chest. It was a content sound and oddly comforting to hear. She saw Lucius raise his eyebrow, looking at his on with a trace of amusement on is face.

"Well here I am, I'm alive as you can see. I am allowed to leave tomorrow. Maybe we can convince the healers to let me leave tonight? I can put stronger wards on my flat. Ron has never been there before, and as far and I know, he has never been to that part of muggle London. I should be alright there."

Three shouts of "NO!" echoed around the room.

"You cannot be serious-"

"He is deranged and could kill you in your sleep-"

"Wards can be broken-"

Hermione spoke over them. "Well where do you expect me to stay? Harry only has Grimmauld Place and Ron knows how to get there. I cannot stay at the Burrow because that is his family home and I cannot stay with Savannah and Ginny because they don't have the room!" Hermione cried, frustrated.

"You can stay with me. Not the Manor!" he states quickly, seeing her face go white. "We have another family home in Notting Hill. It is secret-protected and unplottable. It has protection charms that are similar to those at Grimmauld Place. Our family rarely uses it because we have the Manor and it is connected to the Ministry floo. You wouldn't even need to step foot outside the walls."

Hermione looks at Harry, silently asking him his opinion. If he believes she will be safe with the Malfoys, then she will do it. Harry would never risk her life. He nods to her and her mind is made up.

"I'll do it. Thank you Draco."

"There is no need for thanks Ms. Granger. You are dear to our family and we do not want any harm to come to you." Narcissa said sweetly.

At that moment, Kingsley came into the room, an auror flanking each side of him.

"A healer is dead. He was strangled. We believe the wand Mr. Weasley has belongs to him because it is missing. The room is a wreck. It appears the potions keeping him sedated wore off and he attacked the healer tending to him. There appears to have been a fight, no magic used. The other healers on the floor were Confunded and one was under the Imperious Curse. That healer was on her way here when we apprehended her and reversed the curse. She had a vial of blood replenishing potion, but there was murtlap essence and feverfew mixed in." Kingsley said with authority.

Hermione stared in disbelief. "Those ingredients would make that potion into a blood boiling potion. It would literally heat the blood to boiling!"

Draco stood to his full 6'2" height. "We are leaving. Now."

* * *

AN: Oh damn. The plot thickens *evil laugh* I am going to rec a fic here because I loved it. It is a WIP but the story is winding down. It is called The Request by Redhead414. Check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I own the plot and original characters. Nothing more. Although owning Draco would be delightful. Oh the possibilities….

It took two hours, endless paperwork and countless threats from three different Malfoys and a Potter to get Hermione discharged from St. Mungos that evening. Due to the threat against her, Hermione and her entourage were escorted by four aurors and the Minister of Magic. No one was sure where Ron was. He could still be in the hospital, so it took forever to get to the Floo Hall, where a row of fireplaces were set up for visitors. The room was checked, rechecked and had various spells cast to check for human presence and creature presence alike before it was locked and warded. The only people in the room were Harry, Hermione and the Malfoys. Draco was secret keeper for the Notting Hill residence, so he provided the address to Hermione and Harry. With a shout of "Malfoy Hall!" They were surrounded by green flames and exited St. Mungos.

They arrived in a tastefully decorated drawing room. The deep blue walls were accented with cream and light blue trim. The overstuffed couches were comfortable looking and the light furniture gave it a very homey feeling. It was nowhere near as dark and heavy as Malfoy Manor.

The flames flashed green again, and the Malfoy family came through. At their arrival, a dainty little house elf appeared, taking their cloaks without a word and popped away.

Narcissa smiled as she looked around the room. "I have always loved this home. I haven't been here in probably ten years. After the war, I was finally able to decorate the Manor how I wanted, and not how it was expected to be. I took most of my ideas from this very house."

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy. I was expecting it to be like the Manor..." Hermione trailed off, shuddering at the memory of her only trip to the Malfoy home.

Draco came up behind her and placed a large hand in her shoulder. The tension in her body melted away at his touch. "Weird." she thought. She reminded herself to start researching Veela. She needed to know what she was getting herself into.

A house elf lead Hermione and Harry to a set of double doors on the second floor. The elf opened the door a gestured for Hermione and Harry to step inside.

The room was beautiful. A king sized canopy bed dominated the room. The bed and matching armoire, nightstand and vanity were painted white. The bed had a light purple bedspread, with numerous decorative pillows in different shades of purple. There were sheer white and purple curtains covering the French door that lead to a private balcony surrounded with a waist high wrought iron fence. The balcony faced the gardens and had a perfect view of the gorgeous willow tree that was the centerpiece of the yard.

Harry closed the door and faces Hermione. "Talk to me. I know there is a ton of things on your mind. Tell me what you're thinking. It isn't like you to be this calm." Harry implored.

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts, before letting everything spill out. "There is so much to think about Harry! Ron may never be the Ron we know and loved during school. The drugs appear to have been in his system for years. YEARS Harry! As a Pureblood, he should have known what would happen but it seems like he completely ignored it. He has become reckless, and his recklessness is going to get him killed. And Malfoy! The fact that the entire Malfoy line on the male side are Veelas is more than a shock, it should be impossible! Male Veela are not the norm. It should not be an inherited trait like that. And the fact that his Veela chose me, ME! A muggleborn to continue on the Malfoy family, which has some of the purest known blood in the Wizarding world, is absurd! I have no idea why his Veela chose me. Part of me wants to believe that it's a mistake, but the logical part knows that it's not. A Veela knows; it is instinctual. What if this ruins their family? I know that there will be a lot of retaliation and I would not be able to handle the guilt if something happened to them, especially Narcissa."

Harry tried his best to comfort his best friend. "I spoke to them tonight, and believe me; they do not care how the world will perceive them. They care about YOU, not some Pureblood Society bullshit. The Malfoy family is very powerful, and no one would dare go against them. Try to breathe. As for Ron, we will find him and we will do our damndest to get him back to the way he was. If we cannot, then we will make sure that he gets the best care possible. No matter what, he will be taken care of."

Hermione smiled at Harry, remembering the last time she saw that sheer determination in his eyes. That da, Voldemort was killed. No one was going to get in the way of Harry James Potter saving his best friend from himself.

Hermione looked at the time and noticed it was after eleven in the evening. She tried to cover up her yawn, but Harry saw it anyway. He said his goodbyes, making Hermione promise not to put herself in an danger.

She changed into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, wondering when her clothes were brought here, and climbed into the bed. She was drifting off to sleep when she felt a finger trail across her forehead and a warm pair of lips brushes her curls. She smiled softly as sleep overtook her, knowing she was safe.

Ron Weasley was angry. It took him several hours to make his way to the one bedroom flat in an affluent part of Muggle London. He managed to break the wards surrounding the property, which was no small feat considering who cast them. When they were final broken, he snuck in through a window. He knew she was no longer at St. Mungos. He had stolen some hair from a random muggle and polyjuiced himself in order to visit her. He wanted to see if the nurse he imperiused had succeeded in killing the useless bint. When he found out she was still alive and had left the hospital, he went into a rage and nearly killed the Welcome Witch. He escaped before security was called. He managed to cast a Confundus charm on one of her potion assistants and snuck into the employee files and steal her address. And now he was going to exact his revenge.

He walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door. The room was empty. He roared in anger, shouting repeated "bombardas" at every object in his way. He walked into ever room, blasting everything. He noticed her clothes and important documents were missing. Before he left, he cast a Fiendfyre into the flat. "Let them all burn." He thought before he apparated away.

AN: Bad Ron! Kinda short, but I have a sick one year old baby so I don't have much time. Until Next time! ****Chrissy****


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Blah, blah, blah not mine, J.K better than me in so many ways.

Two chapters today, but I wanted to get this out to you as a reward for being so wonderful with your reviews and follows.

* * *

When Potter and Hermione went upstairs, Draco met his father in the little used office at the back of the house. His mother had gone home since it was so late. His father was seated in one of the armchairs by the fire and Draco sat down in the other. Gigi popped in with two glasses of firewhiskey and handed them to the Malfoy men.

Lucius spoke first, "We need to double the wards here. We can't let Mr. Weasley do any harm. The fact that he murdered a healer and managed to escape under the nose of everyone is...disconcerting to say the least."

Draco hummed in agreement. Ever since they were informed of the escape, he'd been going over plans to keep his mate safe. "The floo here is connected to the ministry, so she doesn't need to leave. I am worried about what will happen while she is at work though. I know she was ordered to take a week off but between you and me, I doubt that will stop her from going in. The Ministry may be more protected than before, but it's still too easy to get to her there. She isn't an Unspeakable, so there are no extra safety spells for her office or labs." Draco mused.

"Unfortunately, she cannot receive any of the protection charms from the vault until she accepts being your mate. They won't activate until then. We could have one commissioned of course, but it would take days. We honestly have no idea what Weasley is capable of." Lucius replied.

"At least for tonight, she is safe. I will speak to Kings in the morning and find out what Ministry resources can be used." Harry said from the doorway. "I'm going to head out. Practice starts up again in the morning and Hermione would kill me if I ignored my career. Batty woman."

Draco growled slightly. Not loud enough for Potter to hear, but his father caught it and chuckled to himself before leading Potter to the travel room. He told his son he was also heading out, not comfortable leaving his wife alone this long.

Draco also headed to bed, checking on Hermione before he went to his rooms. After a small kiss on her forehead, he went to his chambers, which were right next door to hers. Stripping down to just his boxers, he crawled into bed and let sleep take him.

xx

Kingsley Shaklebolt was having a crappy night. As Minister, he was used to long days and nights, but this one took the cake for being most complicated. Ron Weasley was a war hero, a part of the Golden Trio but even that won't save him. He read the reports that the healers compiled and he nearly had a heart attack when he discovered what the redhead was doing to himself. He had contacted Severus to see if there was a way to find out the effects the drugs had on Ron's body. Severus had owled back an hour or so later and said he had a diagnostic spell running in his personal lab to see what the outcome would be. Unfortunately, it would take 36 hours for the spell to run its course. There were still thirty hours left. Kingsley didn't have thirty hours. He needed Weasley found and he needed him found yesterday. He had aurors all over Great Britain and several stationed at the Burrow. His thoughts drifted to Molly Weasley and the conversation they had earlier that day, not four hours before Ron committed murder.

****flashback****

Kingsley apparated into the field next to the Burrow. It was a gorgeous day, just a few stray clouds breaking up the endless blue sky. He didn't want to be here, but having fought beside every Weasley, he couldn't let this task fall to someone else.

He walked slowly towards the door, delaying this meeting as much as he could. Arthur was home, taking a day off of work to help his wife with something or another. When he reached the worn door he knocked firmly.

The door was opened by Bill, who smiled and shook hands with him.

"Kings! How are you old man?"

"I'm doing quite well, Bill. How is the family? I hear Victoire is in preschool now."

Bill smiled, always glad to talk about his firstborn. "The family is well. Fleur is expecting again, a boy this time. Pierre Frederick Weasley. And Victoire is loving school. It is the one in Hogsmeade. Little Magick Tots."

"Congratulations! That is wonderful news. Unfortunately, I am here on Ministry business. I must speak with your parents and you as well. It's urgent." Kingsley said with a grim look on his face.

Bill's smile completely disappeared. He gestured to Kingsley to take a seat on the armchair near the staircase and went to retrieve his parents.

Molly and Arthur came in with Bill and sat down on the sofa directly across from him.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat what I need to tell you. We figured out what is wrong with Ron. And by we, I mean Hermione. Ron has been taking muggle recreational drugs. Meth and heroin to be exact." The three Weasleys in the room gasped in shock. "The healers are working as fast as they can to see if they can reverse the effects, but it appears he has been taking them for several years. I'm not sure what we can do. There hasn't been a case like this in recent memory. I'm contacting the American Minister and the French to see if they have anything like this. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley broke down. Arthur tried his best to comfort her, but the tears in his eyes were just as heartbreaking to see. Bill sat in stoic silence, absorbing what he was just told.

****end flashback****

Kingsley shook his head sadly. The Weasley's already lost one son, he would hate to see that family lose another. And with Ron on the loose, who knows what will happen.

The head auror burst into his office, panic written all over his face. Martin Whittlesmith was a seasoned auror, it couldn't be a good thing if he was panicked.

"Minister, there was a fire reported in Muggle London. Fiendfyre. It was at Hermione Granger's place. Aurors and Obliviators are there taking care of it. No deaths, the dark alarms we placed in muggle London worked like they were supposed to. But the magical signature is that of Ron Weasley."

"Fuck! Any idea where he is? He could not have gotten far."

"Sir, he apparated away, but by the time we managed to get the apparition coordinates he was already gone. He had taken the Underground."

Kingsley groaned, already anticipating the backlash from the public. People still feared Voldemort and dark magic in London was going to cause panic.

He sent Whittlesmith to do damage control with the Daily Prophet and sent out emergency patronuses to the members of the Wizenagamot. They needed to have an emergency hearing to be allowed to track Ron's magical signature. He may be a criminal at the moment, but he still had rights.

Two hours later, Kingsley had authorization in hand and made his way swiftly to the Department of Mysteries. When he got there, he met with Florence Hailings, the Unspeakable on duty. She validated the authorization for tracking and brought Kingsley to the Room of Traces.

The room held a giant map of Great Britain. Not a paper map, but more like one of those holographic maps you see in muggle sci-fi films. Every time underage magic was performed by young witches and wizards, the map glowed in that location. The difference between traces on underage wizards and traces on criminals is that the traces on criminals is tied specifically to their magical core. Kingsley was lucky to have a bloody bandage from St. Mungos that had Ron Weasley's blood on it.

Ms. Hailings took the blood sample and performed probably the most complicated charm Kingsley has ever seen on it. The blood glowed a bright yellow before it disappeared. The map lit up and zoomed into Wiltshire.

Kingsley whipped out his wand and shot his lynx patronus into the air.

"HE'S AT MALFOY MANOR!"

* * *

AN: And...another cliffy. What will happen next? On another note, I'm posting as I write. I don't have the story outlined, so I have no idea what is going to happen next. What are some things you want to see? Do you want Ron to live or do you want him to die? What other characters do you want to see? Review and let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Happy Halloween y'all! Here is another chapter for another day. Hope you all had fun and got loads of candy. I have to be up at 4:30 am to get to the gym so please review so I can have something to be happy about that early in the morning.

* * *

After Ron apparated away from Hermione's flat, he immediately took the first train out of the area. With his father in the Ministry, Ron knew that apparition could be traced. He took three more trains to be on the safe side. Afterwards, he took a taxi to his dealer. His dealer was a scruffy looking man named Bobby. Bobby was a squib and resented the Wizarding world for treating him like a third class citizen. He knew that Ron Weasley was a Pureblood, but since he was a squib, he didn't know that the drugs became something different when consumed by someone with magic.

Getting his fix, Ron felt like he was on top of the world. He felt stronger, smarter, quicker...and much, much angrier. The longer the heroin was in his system, the angrier Ron got. He started to blame Malfoy for Hermione leaving him. If Malfoy had not shown up at the ball, then Hermione would be his. She wouldn't be whoring herself out to the Minister or anyone else. Everything was Malfoy's fault. He would get his revenge. Now.

Ron sprinted to an abandoned alley near a hole in the wall pub and apparated to the outskirts of the Malfoy property. He knew he couldn't just waltz in, the wards would prevent that. He started breaking them down slowly, using the Dark Magic he'd been dabbling in for the last couple of years. He loved the power of Dark Magic. It was seductive...addicting. It felt like the greatest high, greater than what he got after injecting sweet heroin into his veins. He chuckled darkly.

Lucius shot up in bed. The warning from the wards shrilled loudly in his head. He shook Narcissa awake. "Cissa, get your wand, quickly. Get to the panic room. Now." he said hurriedly.

Narcissa asked no questions and swiftly ducked into the secret room hidden behind her vanity table. Every bedroom in Malfoy Manor had an entrance to the panic room, only accessible to people of Malfoy blood. Narcissa's wedding ring was infused with Malfoy blood, donated by Lucius on their wedding day.

Lucius grabbed his wand and silently made his way to the foyer. He grabbed his broom and quietly flew out into the night. He knew it was the Weasley boy. He also knew that he was using forbidden magic. Lucius couldn't do much, his wand was still restricted for another nine months, but he would be damned if he didn't protect his mate. He spotted the telltale red hair in the moonlight. He landed about twenty yards away and snuck up behind him.

"-rip her limbs from her body. I'll make her scream until she can't make another sound. Stupid Death Eater whore. Her spawn ruined my revenge and she will be the first to go." Ron muttered manically.

Lucius's Veela took over. The second a threat was uttered against his mate, all reason was gone. The white wings sprouted and long, gold talons grew from his fingertips. With a roar, Lucius pounced on Ron and fought. Weasley tried to send a Killing Curse but it missed Lucius. But it struck someone else.

Right as Lucius lunged; pops of apparition broke the night air. Fifteen aurors, one of them being Lee Jordon, surrounded the fighting duo. Lee didn't stand a chance. The second he registered the jet of light, his vision went green before fading to black.

The aurors were ordered not to kill, but watching one of their own die made it so very hard to follow orders. Stupefy and Incarcerous were shouted from every direction. Weasley somehow avoided them all and sent several Sectumsempras and Reductos back. He missed every time. Finally, a particularly strong stunner knocked him cold. He was quickly bound with magic rope, the kind that dampened the magical core to almost nonexistent.

A dark haired healer from America had accompanied the aurors, knowing that they were dealing with an addict. He had experience with this particular combination of drugs and was successful in treating his patients. They never got fully back to normal, but they got pretty damn close. After examining Ron to make sure he wasn't too badly damaged, he went to check on Lucius.

Lucius had taken a badly thrown stunner directly to the heart. The healer did some quick field work to assess any problems that may have arisen.

Due to Lucius's fantastic health and Veela blood, there was no damage to his heart. With a quick mutter of "ennervate" Lucius opened his eyes.

He looked up at the healer and registered the dark curly hair, deep green eyes and olive skin. With a grin, he allowed him to help him to his feet.

With a raised eyebrow and his usual aristocratic drawl, Lucius spoke. "Blaise Zabini. Welcome back."

* * *

AN: Short one, I know and I apologize. Turns out my baby has a double ear infection so she isn't too happy. Plus, we had to take my three year old trick or treating. I'm sitting here eating her crunch bars. Parental privilege. Next chapter has the much awaited Dramione interaction. I promise. It's gonna be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: NOT MINE, NOT MINE.

Another chapter for my faithful readers. This chapter was killer. I started my first day of Crossfit today and holy hell am I SORE! I'm waddling instead of walking right now. Keep the reviews up!

* * *

Draco felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by his father's patronus. The sleek, silvery panther relayed the events that had just happened. His father also said not to worry, that his mother and himself are fine. Draco snorted; he was worried, no matter what his father said. But his father also commanded that he stay with Hermione, an order he was glad to obey.

Draco was drifting back to sleep when an ear piercing scream broke the silence. He leapt out of bed and scrambled to the room next door, wand in hand. He threw the door open and searched for danger. Finding none, he looked and the figure writhing on the bed. Hermione was in the throes of what appeared to be a wicked nightmare.

Draco crawled into the bed, placing his wand on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, soothing and shushing her screams, which were slowly tapering down into whimpers of distress. "Shhh, Hermione it's just a dream. Calm down sweetheart you're safe." he whispered.

Hermione cracked open her eyes and stared up at him, eyes still holding traces of terror. Once her mind cleared, she realized the position they were in. She broke out into tears, unable to stop the sobs. "I dreamed he was here." she choked out. "He kept cutting me and calling me a whore. He was torturing me. And then Bellatrix was there and they were both laughing and hurting me and...and.." She broke off, unable to finish.

Draco's heart broke, knowing that part of her nightmare was his fault. If only he could have done something before Bellatrix got her claws in her. "It's just a bad dream, love. Bellatrix is gone. She has been for over four years now. As for Weasley, he was captured early this morning." Hermione gasped. "He tried breaking into the Manor. My father sent me a patronus about an hour ago. I don't know the details, but Weasley is in custody and can't do magic right now. He will not get you. Even if he were still out, this place is secret protected. If he were to try and floo here, he would come out in a fireplace at the ministry."

The tension is Hermione's body slowly dissipated. Her sobs slowed down to quiet sniffles. She was surprisingly comfortable in Draco's arms. He had one arm under her and the other draped across her stomach. Their legs were tangled together and her head rested on his chest. The only other person she had been this intimate with was Ron. And even then, she had never been so...relaxed.

"Malfoy? May I ask you some questions about this whole Veela thing?" she asked timidly.

Draco tightened his hold on her slightly, "Of course. Anything you have to ask, I'll answer."

"The main thing I'm curious about is why I'm so comfortable around you. I mean, look at us! When we were sixteen, we wouldn't have been caught dead lying in a bed together. My head is telling me that this is wrong but the rest of me is beating my brain into submission and letting it happen."

Draco laughed softly. "Your magic recognizes the bond. Veela blood is intertwined tightly with our magical core, since Veela are purely magical creatures. Your magical core recognizes the match. Have you ever seen a magical wedding?"

Hermione frowned, wondering why the question was so important. "No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"In a magical wedding, if the magic of the two parties is compatible, when they are bonded, a bright silver and gold light will burst from the wedding bands. A magical engraving will show up on the rings symbolizing that couple. It could be in runes or it could be a drawing of some sort. For my parents, theirs is 'love eternal, through darkness and light' in ancient runes. My great grandfather and great grandmothers' was a unicorn and a wolf, which happened to be their patronuses. If a marriage happens between two people whose magic is not compatible, then nothing will happen. For most purebloods, you don't see it because marriages are arranged."

"But Bill and Fleur Weasley had magical elements in their wedding and theirs didn't do anything like that!" Hermione exclaimed. Could they not be compatible?

"They may not have had a full magical bonding ceremony. You really only see those in Pureblood Society weddings nowadays. It literally bonds the two. Divorce and infidelity are impossible. To try would cause immeasurable pain to the person who tried. Fidelity is taken very seriously by purebloods. A man is taught to always respect a female. Infidelity, physical violence and verbal abuse towards ones wife is highly frowned upon. Even with Voldemort...he did not condone rape against his prisoners. He classified that bit as undignified. And female prisoners were almost always tortured by another female. He tried to make sure a man would not go against his upbringing. Pureblood, half blood, muggleborn or muggle...if they were female, they were treated as such in certain aspects."

Hermione sat in a contemplative silence. As hard as it was to admit, Voldemort had some morals. Very twisted beliefs, but morals when it came to women. It was hard to wrap her mind around it.

"How is it possible that every male in your family is a Veela? From everything I was taught, a male is so rare, that they are nearly unheard of."

Draco explained the blood traits of pureblood families. "Unlike inheriting your mother's nose or your grandfather's hair, a blood trait is like a families magical DNA. It is only passed on by the firstborn male. A female may inherit it, but she will not pass it on. Pansy Parkinson is the last of her line, so after her, the pug nose will never be seen again."

Draco explained about the secrecy and why it was so important. "Male Veela have always been powerful. With their charisma and sheer magical strength, a male Veela could sway even the most stubborn of people. That is why there are Veela registries. It is a crime punishable by death to not register as a male Veela because of the power they hold. The mate is always equally powerful and sometimes more so. Together, they would be unstoppable. The first Malfoy Veela was the last public one before we swore ourselves to secrecy. You see, Malfoys are extremely influential in the Wizarding world. We have been since we emigrated from France. Jean Malfoy was the first male Veela in the line. His mother Annette was a Veela who fell in love with his father, Benjamin. The trait passed on to him. Due to the registry being public, everyone knew. His mate was a poor village witch named Amelia. She was muggleborn. Even back them, pureblood supremacy ruled. The purebloods became outraged that a muggleborn was to wed a powerful and influential wizard. They murdered her on the eve of their wedding. Jean nearly went mad in his grief. The pureblood society in that village was nearly decimated by his rage. His father arranged a marriage to a pureblood from England about a year after that. The family has been here since."

"Wait, you don't have to marry your mate?" Hermione asked, confused about what she was just told. Wasn't it impossible for them to be with anyone else?

"It is very rare for a Veela to marry and have children without their mates. It's not impossible, but it almost never happens. Unfortunately, Jean knew he needed to continue the family line. He married his English witch and grew to love her, but it was a friendly type of love. When his son Demitri was born and it was discovered that he too was a Veela, he paid the ministry to keep silent. It has been that way since. When he died, he was buried next to his mate back in France. He is the only Malfoy not buried in the family plot."

A tear ran down Hermione's face. Jean loved Amelia even in death. It was beautifully heartbreaking. "What does this mean for us? It's so hard to even think about forgetting six years of tormenting."

Draco closed his eyes, a brief grimace of pain marring his features. "Granger...I wish I could take it all back. Hindsight is 20/20 and I wish there was a way I could go back and change it all. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. You do have a choice though. You don't have to be with me." That was the hardest thing Draco ever had to say.

Hermione placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head so that he was looking at her. Brown met grey and Hermione said, "I need time. I have to research. I'm not going to reject you outright; it would be very selfish of me. If we do this, I need to take it slow. The only relationship I ever had wasn't a good one and I'm still scarred from it. Please, give me time."

"I'll give you anything you want."

* * *

AN: Does it seem like Hermione is too accepting? You gotta remember, Draco did save her life twice. And she did say a life debt is owed and because of that, she won't say no and head for the hills. She is logic enough to give it some serious thought. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Give me your thoughts my lovely minions!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't own it, but I play with them

Some people mentioned that Hermione was acting immature. That may be true, but please remember that she was attacked by her ex boyfriend who turned out to be a junkie, saved by her school nemesis and then found out she had a magical bond with said nemesis. And THEN ex boyfriend killed someone and tried to murder her by proxy. Poor girl has had a crappy month. I do appreciate all the reviews though. Here is chapter sixteen.

* * *

Hermione had fallen back to sleep not long after their talk. She was sleeping quite deeply, no dark dreams marring her features. Draco was unable to fall back asleep so he got up to get dressed and go for a morning fly. The sun was just peeking up over to the east and the air was crisp. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Sweaty and slightly sore, Draco trudged back to his room and stripped off his filthy flying gear. He turned the shower on and while the water heated, he brushed his teeth, not a whole lot on his mind. His Veela was a quiet hum in the back of his mind. His mate was safe and sleeping and her tormentor was locked away. He stepped into the hot spray and grabbed his sandalwood shampoo, scrubbing his hair vigorously. He let his mind drift, thinking about how things were to go from here. He knew that Hermione seemed too accepting, but he knew better. She had been through a lot in the last couple of weeks and once she got her rhythm back, things may not go so well. Right now she was overwhelmed. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and started washing the rest of him, pointedly ignoring the not so little problem that had...arisen...from thinking of his chosen mate. It would not do to dwell on such things at this time. He finished his shower and dressed again in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

Ever since he discovered what Hermione was to him, he had started learning all her could about the muggle world. Casual clothing and cars were by far his favorite. His father nearly had a heart attack the first time Draco came to breakfast in jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of chucks. The look on his face still makes Draco laugh to this day. His father retaliated by buying a black Aston Martin Vanquish. When he saw Lucius driving up to the Manor like he'd been driving for years, Draco could do nothing but stare, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. Lucius gracefully slid out of the car, went to the door and raised a pale eyebrow, not saying a word to his son. When Draco still said nothing, Lucius smirked and went inside. Lucius: 1 Draco: 0. Since then, many muggle devices were slowly being integrated into the Manor. The kitchen elves were in love with the convection oven, his father had gotten four more cars and discovered something called a DVD player and Draco found the joys of using power tools. He never built anything but he had loads of fun playing with them. The worst was Narcissa. She discovered soap operas. Draco doesn't think she understands that they are actors and that the story is fiction.

It was getting to be about eight in the morning and Draco was sure Hermione would be waking up soon. He summoned Gigi and asked to get breakfast ready and bring it to Hermione's room.

When Draco knocked on her door, she beckoned him in. She was fully dressed, wearing a pair of darkwash skinny jeans and a short sleeved pink tee. Her wet hair was piled on her head in a messy looking bun. She looked radiant.

"Morning Granger, are you getting hungry?"

The growl of her stomach answered for her. She blushed, nodding slightly. At that moment, Gigi popped into the room, a tray laden with enough food to feed the Weasley family in her little hands. "Missy is too skinny. You is to eat every bit, understand? Master Draco cares very much for Missy and Gigi will not lets Missy waste away!" Gigi stated firmly.

Hermione looked at him, shocked at the authority in the little elf's tone.

"It's best to do what Gigi says. I've learned that the best way to live a happy life is to not cross her." Draco said with a smile.

"I don't think I have ever seen a house elf with a backbone. She seems to be something else." said Hermione as she dug into her omlette.

"Gigi is more than an elf. She is part of our family. She has been my personal elf since the day I was born."

Hermione hummed, not really sure what to say. The two ate in silence for a bit longer before Hermione spoke up. "I want to go to St. Mungos. I want to ask the healers if they have any idea what we can do for Ron. I can't just abandon him."

Draco had an idea that this was coming, but still wasn't happy about it. He knew that he had no right to tell her no though. "Would you be adverse to me accompanying you?"

Hermione thought hard about Draco coming with her. It was so hard to separate her logical mind and her magic. Her magic had been a part of her for so long and it was instinctual to just listen to it, but at the same time her mind told her she needed to do this herself. "I think on this trip, I would like to do this on my own. I need to see Ron and I need to do something to help. Even if I'm pushing papers, I will be productive. I owe his family so much and this is just one way of doing my part."

"I can't say I feel comfortable with you going to see him alone, at least my Veela doesn't. Actually, all of me isn't comfortable with it but I also know how stubborn you Gryffindors are and I would hate to be on the wrong side of your wand." Draco said with a wry grin.

Hermione smiled at that. For a Veela, he was being quite reasonable. Maybe he was growing up after all.

Hermione stepped out of the floo at St. Mungos, waving her wand the remove the soot that stuck to her hair and clothes. She searched out the Healer-In-Charge for the Janus Thickey Ward, where Ron was being housed. Albert Grimple was a close work friend to Hermione. She was always working with St. Mungos to try and find potions to cure the most obscure curses, illnesses and poisons. She found the short, plump man just leaving Ron's room.

"Hermione! I could have sworn you were ordered to take time off. I should have known you would be back at it not 24 hours after being discharged. What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked jovially, reminding her of an older Slughorn.

"I'm actually here about Ron. I know that St. Mungos has a potions lab, but the one I have at the ministry is a bit more advanced and I would love to help find a way to cure him. I was just stopping by to see what you have discovered and to see if I could grab his charts so I can start brewing."

Healer Grimple led Hermione to his office and gestured to the overstuffed armchair next to his desk. "We actually have an American healer on loan from St. Barnabus in Miami. The minister contacted them to see if they had any experience with cases like Mr. Weasley. Turns out that they have quite a few cases there and the healer they sent over has been a miracle. He has concocted a potions regiment mixed with muggle healing methods that nearly cured all of their patients. None have been on the drugs as long as Mr. Weasley though." he said, slightly troubled.

Hermione would not be deterred. "Let me see what I can do. I would like to be introduced to this healer and see what can be tweaked with his methods to not only help Ron, but to maybe cure the other patients of his who are affected." she said with determination.

Grimple smiled. There was the Hermione he knew. "He is with Mr. Weasley now. We have placed him in a magically induced coma to keep him calm and to slow down the metabolizing of any drug left in his system."

The two walked to the private room, chatting about current events. When the door opened, Hermione squealed. "Blaise! I haven't seen you since NEWTS! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the healer assigned to Weasley's case. I came from St. Barnabus."

Hermione and Blaise Zabini became friends when they were taking extra classes to prepare for NEWT exams. Since Hermione missed seventh year hunting for Horcruxes, she was not prepared in her opinion. The ministry was offering remedial classes for those who wanted to take the exams. Blaise and his family were neutral during the war, his mother refusing to follow a half blood and Blaise not caring to fight. The classes lasted four months and they were often paired up for study projects.

The two caught up while Hermione glanced through Ron's chart. Blaise was a bloody genius. It turns out that once the drugs mutate, they alter certain cells in a wizards body, kind of like cancer cells. Blaise combined wizarding potions that negated the drug effects and chemotherapy. It wasn't perfect, but holy hell it was working!

"I can't believe this! How did you come up with this?" Hermione asked, awe in her voice.

"We had a wizard come into the hospital about three years ago. His mother was a muggle and she had breast cancer. The chemo wasn't working. He wanted to see if Wizarding methods would help. I studied the difference in healthy and cancerous cells and noticed the similarities between those and my drug patients. It took another year for me to get a treatment that worked. The patients mother was cured and my other patients were on the mend. We are now working on non magical means for muggle cancer patients."

"Blaise this is absolutely amazing. You may very well be the person who found the cure for cancer." Hermione was near tears. Her paternal grandfather died when she was eight from pancreatic cancer. If no family has to deal with the loss from that horrible disease, Blaise would be the reason.

Blaise flushed slightly. He was just doing his job; he didn't need praise for that. After the war, he wanted to save lives after seeing so many lost.

"I have to get to the ministry. I have a few ideas that may help." said Hermione. They said their goodbyes and with a subdued *crack* Hermione was gone.

When she reached the ministry, she went right to Kingsley's office. She wanted to find out when she could go back to her flat. With Ron in custody, she didn't need to be away from there any longer.

Kingsley answered her knock and she walked into the office, a big grin on her face. The smile dropped when she saw the grim expression and lines of fatigue on the normally happy mans face.

"Kings? Whats wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"There was a fire in muggle London last night. Fiendfyre. It was set by Ron. I'm sorry Hermione but your flat was completely destroyed."

Hermione inhaled sharply. Everything was gone. Her clothes, her furniture and her books. But worst of all, everything she had left of her parents. Pictures, letters, home movies...everything. She sank to her knees.

She could do nothing but cry.

* * *

AN: I won't be updating for a few days. I have a busy weekend and my beta (BN: thank you) and I both need a break. I'll be back at it on Monday. Please review and maybe I could be persuaded to update on Sunday.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I am so sorry about the delay in updating. Real life invaded and I have been unable to actually sit down and write this chapter. So I made it slightly longer as an apology. Please forgive me. I swear it won't happen again.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat on the floor of the Minister's office. The tears just wouldn't stop. She had nothing left of her parents. She could barely remember the sound of their voices. She had never looked at the home videos, it was too painful, but now she could never make the choice to watch them and remember. They had been in a carved chest at the foot of her bed. Everything she had of her parents was kept there. The chest was bought by her mother during their honeymoon and was her mother's favorite piece of furniture. The dark wood had a Celtic knot carved in the top with swirls and lines surrounding it. It was simple yet beautiful. And it was gone.

Hermione felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. She leaned into the familiar chest and inhaled the deep woodsy scent that was her best friend. Kingsley must have called Harry when she broke down.

"'Mione," he said softly, "its ok, no one was hurt. I can help you find a new place. I'm here."

"It's not that!" she sobbed. "My chest...my parents...pictures..." she said disjointedly. It was only by knowing her for so many years that Harry understood what she meant.

"Hermione, the chest is safe. I told Malfoy to take it to his place when we were signing your release papers. I know you look at the pictures and letters when you stress and I figured you would need them."

She threw her arms around her best friend, knocking him over. This time her tears were tears of relief. He knew her so well. Whoever ended up marrying him would be the luckiest woman in the world.

After collecting herself, Harry and Hermione walked towards her office. Harry filled her in on what happened at Malfoy Manor. When she heard about what happened to Lee, her heart broke. After the war, she had only seen him in passing. He finished auror training a year ago after taking time after the war to travel the world. His family was gone and he was the only Jordan left.

They reached Hermione's office and quickly went inside. It was Saturday, so except for a few potioneers keeping an eye on current potions, the place was empty.

"As much as I love you Hermione, what in the bloody hell are we doing here? You're supposed to be taking a week off you know."

Hermione huffed in frustration, eyes scanning the parchments Blaise gave her. "Trying to find a way to save Ron. Blaise Zabini is the healer from America and he came up with a prototype potion regiment to help addicts. I'm trying to perfect it." She continued on, explaining how Blaise came up with it.

"Blimey, that's ingenious." said Harry, stunned. He knew that if this was perfect, the Wizarding world could very well eradicate a major killer of the world's population, muggles included.

"It really is. Blaise was always very smart. He was third in our year behind myself and Malfoy and was only .6 points behind me."

"You would know other peoples grades." Harry said with a laugh.

"Shut it you." she said with a grin.

The duo worked to organize the needed potions and machinery silently. An hour later, they decided to leave for the day since Hermione was getting tired. They were about to leave the ministry when Hermione realized she didn't know where to go.

"Harry? I'm not sure where I'm going. My flat is burnt to a crisp."

"Go back to Malfoy's place, your clothes and whatnot are there and it's not like he was expecting you to leave. You still need to be watched over until you're done with your potions anyway."

"Ugh. You'd think that since we have magic, we could make the pain draughts taste better. I feel like I'm drinking sour milk." she said with distaste.

"Says the potions mistress. If any of us could make it taste better, it would be you."

"I've tried. It doesn't work." she said with a small grin. "But seriously, I can't stay with Malfoy. It's just rude. I'll start looking for a new flat today. I'm sure some places are open, it's only half past one."

"Mione, you're tired and still recovering. Malfoy doesn't mind. I know this. Just stay until you get better, and then look for a new place. I'll even start the legwork and get some places lined up. I do happen to be your best friend and I know what you like. All I ask you to do is REST WOMAN!"

Hermione reluctantly agreed. She was pretty tuckered out and her headache was slowly coming back. Maybe a nap was in order.

When she got back to the Malfoy home, she was informed that Draco was out visiting his parents. She sighed in relief. She appreciated everything he did for her, but she was looking forward to some time without him. Her magic and her brain were at war with each other, the former craving him and the latter wanting to run in the other direction.

She trudged upstairs, her headache starting to pound and stumbled to her bed. Taking the disgusting pain potion, she fell face first into the pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.

After Hermione had left that morning, Draco apparated to Wiltshire. He needed to see his parents and confirm with his own eyes that they were unharmed. Henny greeted him at the door, muttering about him being too thin and not taking care of himself. She really was a combination of mother hen and drill sergeant. Crazy elf.

"Missus and Mister be in sun room. I be bringings them tea and scones. Young Master gets your hide to them and let Henny feed you. Go!" said Henny firmly.

Draco made his way quickly. He heard his mother's giggle and his father's deep, baritone chuckle. Merlin only knew what they were doing. He coughed when he was near the door, giving them time to get decent. They were worse than hormonal teenagers sometimes.

"Father, mother." Draco greeted. Lucius's hair was slightly disordered and Narcissa's face was flushed. "Gross." he thought to himself.

"Good morning, son. How are you?" said Lucius with a small smirk.

"I'm good Father. I wanted to see how you and Mother were fairing after the...excitement this morning.

"We are perfectly fine Draco. I was only in the panic room for about twenty minutes before your father came back with the aurors. The wards held perfectly, even with the bumbling attempt at Dark Magic by the Weasley boy."

"He was using Dark Arts?!" Draco shouted furiously. "What was he doing? How far into the wards did he get? Were they compromised?"

"When I reached him, he was attempting to use a blood sacrifice rite. Apparently he thought that his blood would allow entrance. But as you know, our wards allow none but those with Malfoy blood."

"Where has he been learning it? That particular rite is especially dark. The last family that had the book was the Blacks and it went missing just before Regulus died didn't it?"

"It did. The book is the only one of its kind, written by Arcturo Black back in the seventeen hundreds. He was a very Dark wizard, darker than Tom Riddle. The spell was one he created and the only place to find it would be in the Black Chronical. In order to even read the book, a sort of unbreakable vow would have to be made. Exactly what it entails, that information has been lost." Narcissa said with a grim look on her face. "The book can be hidden anywhere. It has some of the same protections that a Horcrux does. It isn't a Horcrux, but Arcturo bound the book with part of his magical core, giving it some of the same properties. The only good news is that Weasley cannot access the book without the proper rites. He needs a wand, a pure circle made of silver and blood and it can only be opened during the new moon. Last night was a new moon, so we have a whole lunar cycle to try and find it and destroy it."

"This just keeps getting better." though Draco.

Draco walked in the door to his London home at about four in the afternoon. The rest of the time with his parents was spent figuring out where Weasley could possibly have the book hidden and where he kept his circle. It couldn't be at his flat because the sheer amount of magic used would be noticed by his neighbors. They figured it would be somewhere hidden and where not many people, muggle and wizard alike would go. He'd have to ask Hermione, she knew him best. Or at least she used to.

Gigi popped in front of him, giving a slight bow. "Misses be sleeping. She be out for two hours now."

He thanked the little elf and walked up the stairs to check on his mate. He peeked in the door and saw her passed out on the duvet, shoes and her light coat still on. He vanished her shoes and jacket, then positioned her under the covers. It may be late spring in London, but it was still cool inside the home. Satisfied she was comfortable; Draco sat in the armchair in the corner and watched her sleep. His thoughts continued to figure out possible locations for Weasley's Dark Arts. He knew Hermione and the other two had been on the run for almost a year. Maybe a place they hid? Before he could think anymore, he sensed his mate waking. "The bond is getting stronger" he thought to himself. Normally he wouldn't sense the subtle signs of a person waking up.

Hermione groaned, the sleep slowly dissipating from her body. Her head was no longer throbbing and she felt refreshed. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Malfoy sitting on the armchair. "Hey," she said a bit huskily, "what time is it?"

"It's a bit past five. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, the potions I'm on kind of mess with my appetite. Maybe a little later. How are your parents?"

"They are well. Both are unharmed. How are you doing? You were asleep for quite a while, do you need anything?" Draco was waiting for the right opportunity to find out if she noticed the strengthening of the bond.

"I'm fine. My head was killing me earlier but now I feel...amazing actually. Much better than I planned on. But I also feel...content? Which is odd because there isn't a whole lot to be content about."

Draco smiled. She was near him, safe and hadn't rejected him. She was feeling his contentment. "Our bond is getting stronger. You're starting to pick up on my feelings."

"Are you serious? But...how can that be possible? No, I haven't rejected you but I also haven't accepted to being your mate yet. How could this be happening?"

Draco smirked. She said she hasn't accepted YET. That was a good sign. "It's sort of a defense mechanism in the Veela Courting Ritual. Most mates accept almost instantly. Since you haven't my Veela is projecting my feelings so that you know that you are not being deceived by me. The Veela part of me will continue to find ways to prove that I am honorable. Each Veela is different. My father ended up spouting poetry at random, since my mother loved poetry. She's shown me the pensieves, it's bloody hilarious."

Hermione smiled at that, imagining Lucius breaking out into flowery poetry for his mate. She had to see some of these memories, it was impossible to imagine.

Draco stood up and held out his hand, helping Hermione out of the bed. "Come, lets take a walk in the gardens. Maybe that will help your appetite. I would hate for you to make yourself sick because you're not eating."

The two walked downstairs and out of the double glass doors that led to the backyard. They talked of random things, like their favorite books, music and plays. They talked about their dreams, friends and antics while at school. The amount of similarities startled both of them. He knew she would be his match, but she was perfect.

It was dark when they made their way inside. Hermione turned to Draco and asked point blank "what are you hiding from me?"

Draco sighed. Stupid bloody Veela. "Weasley isn't doing just drugs. He is practicing Dark Arts."

AN: Not the greatest chapter ever, but I wanted to give y'all something. I'll update again on Thursday since tomorrow is a day with my darling *cough*demonic*cough* children.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Short little chapter with some fluff thrown in. Enjoy!

"Are you serious? Dark magic? Where could he have possibly gotten information on it? The Ministry went crazy destroying a lot of books and putting the rarer ones in the Department of Mysteries. I know Ron can't access the Ministry like that so where could he have possibly gotten the information?" Hermione said, perplexed.

Draco explained the blood rite Weasley tried to do and also explained the book and the needed items to read the book.

"We were in so many places while on the hunt for Horcruxes...I don't even remember all of them. The Forest of Dean is huge, and Ron hated camping out. It wouldn't be anywhere near the Burrow because of the wards that the Weasley's placed after the war ended. Maybe somewhere near Hogsmeade? It's a magical area, secluded and he is familiar with it. Not to mention, he is comfortable there. Hogwarts was his second home."

"It's a good lead. I'll let the Aurors know and my parents. Mother is a Black so maybe she will be able to help locate the book using family magic."

Hermione wasn't sure what he meant by family magic. "Family magic?"

"The book was created by a Black and was bound with the magical core of a Black. Her being related means that the magic will recognize blood kin. Hopefully anyway. That's how it usually works. Most Pureblood families practice family magic during major milestones like weddings, coming of age and the sort. The Malfoy family uses it to bless the land and offer our protection during the spring equinox."

Hermione filed the information away. Family magic was something she wanted to research in her swiftly dwindling spare time. It sounded interesting and she was put out that it was not taught at Hogwarts.

Draco led her to the dining room just off of the kitchen. A platter of grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup for each of them was waiting. It was Hermione's favorite comfort food. "How did you know this is what I liked when I'm stressed?"

"Potter" was his one worded reply. Although he did say it with a grin.

"You two seem to be becoming fast friends." she said with a teasing tone.

"Ugh. Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation."

"I think when we become involved, your reputation is shot anyway." she said with a cheeky little smile.

Draco grinned again. She said when and not if. She may not realize it yet, but she was warming up to being with him. Draco's Veela damn near purred in happiness.

The two finished dinner quietly, both deep in thought. It was a comfortable silence though. Ron always hated the quiet and constantly kept up a useless stream of chatter, usually about quidditch. She preferred the quiet to facts about what player broke what bone during some once in a lifetime game.

Draco's thoughts were more towards his mate. He loved watching the little expressions that crossed her face when she was thinking. She would smile slightly when thinking something happy or scrunch up when she was mulling something over. The openness of her face was refreshing. All Purebloods were taught to keep their expressions blank and stoic. He preferred her Gryffindor honesty. He let himself imagine a future where they were together, happy and in love. He already loved her. His Veela obviously but after learning more about her over the years, he fell in love with her from afar. He couldn't wait to show her how much. His first plan was to show her the library in the Malfoy Vaults. The most precious and rare texts were located there, along with a first edition of Hogwarts: A History. The book had handwritten notes from each of the founders. He would gift it to her. She would love it.

"What are you smiling about over there? Hermione asked, breaking into his musings.

"Would you like to come with me to Gringotts tomorrow? I have something there I want you to see."

Eyebrow raised, she acquiesced. She was curious.

The two went to bed soon after. Draco to his room and Hermione to hers. Both went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

A scream shattered the night, jolting Draco from his deep slumber. He ran to Hermione's room. She was having another nightmare. He crawled into bed with her, wrapping her in his arms. She didn't wake, but immediately started to calm down. She sniffled, burrowing deeper into his bare chest. He let his Veela take over, cooing and releasing pheromones to help calm her back to a peaceful sleep. When she was calm, he let himself drift off.

Hermione woke to a warm embrace and the comforting sound of a heartbeat in her ear. She blearily opened her eyes and saw a pale, bare chest with a slight smattering of light blonde chest hair. Combined with the smell of Sandalwood, she recognized Draco as being the one holding her. She must have had a nightmare again. She didn't remember it, but that was a good thing. Since he was sleeping, she openly perused his face. The straight aristocratic nose and the strong jaw line really suited him. He was a very handsome man. He was good looking as a boy, but he grew up to be striking. Her eyes traced the plump pink lips and strong chin, which was no longer pointy. He looked so innocent in sleep, worry lines ceasing to mar his features. Her eyes drifted to his chiseled chest and toned abs. Ron was thin and gangly, no definition at all. Draco had a subtle six pack and his pecs where defined and not too bulky. His arms were strong and lean, but still muscular. His body was perfect for her. Her brain still jumped back to the snobby teenager but she had not seen that person since she woke up from her coma. She felt her magic yearning for him and part of her rational side was starting to. When she looked up at his face again, she saw his grey eyes watching her silent perusal.

"Like what you see?" he asked voice still a bit gravelly from sleep.

Hermione blushed at being caught gawking at his half naked body. "Hush, you." she said smiling.

They both lay there, enjoying the comfort. Neither one wanted to move and break the spell. Hermione had never felt this safe with Ron and Draco had never held a woman for the sake of holding her. Eventually though, a muted crack broke the quiet. Gigi had brought in breakfast for them. After they both ate, Draco went to shower and dress for their trip to Gringotts. He couldn't wait to see her face.

AN: Gringotts next! And a suprise visit from Pansy!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry I'm a day late. My little one has another ear infection. But here is another chappie!

Hermione made is to the foyer first. She had no clue what they would be doing after Gringotts, so she vetoed the jeans and t-shirt she was planning on wearing. She decided on a pair of fitted grey trousers and a dark plum colored scoop neck cashmere shirt. She had on a pair of matching flats and had her hair tamed and tied into a side ponytail. She looked pretty and sophisticated. While she waited for Draco, she started going over more potion theory in her head. She figured if she used applied arithmancy, she could tweak Blaise's cure a bit and do some diagnostic spell work to get potential results. It would have to wait until tomorrow though, because the potion tests wouldn't be done until mid morning.

Draco was standing in the doorway, watching her mumbling to herself with a smile. Damn he smiled a lot around her. She was murmuring about arithmancy and dragon wing scales. He had no clue what they were for but it was cute watching her think out loud. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Hermione whirled around, startled. Her eyes widened at how he looked. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, showcasing his muscular forearms. The blue highlighted his grey eyes, making them stand out more. He looked amazing. She averted her eyes before she was caught gawking again.

He noticed, but wisely decided against saying anything. Holding out his arm, he silently asked her if she felt comfortable with side-along apparition. She reached out and gripped his arm firmly with her own and with a *pop* they were gone.

x x x

The Seventh Year Care of Magical Creatures class at Hogwarts was on a scavenger hunt. There was a rogue group of Blast Ended Skrewts that managed to fall off a shipment when being flown over the Forbidden Forest and they were eating the plants needed for potions class. Hagrid decided to let the students locate the fifteen missing Skrewts as an extra credit project. Bernadette Jacobs and Sean Flannigan were on the hunt for the last two. They weren't too far in the Forest, but further than their class usually went. Flannigan, being a typical Gryffindor, wasn't scared a bit of the Centaurs or the other creatures they encountered. The more dangerous creatures were another mile or so further anyway. Bernadette was in Slytherin and complained about the mud, the leaves and the air...at least it seemed that way to Flannigan.

"Aren't we done yet?" she whined, yet again. "This is ridiculous, we aren't creature keepers, this is Hagrid's job!"

"Will you quit your bitching? Merlin, my two year old sister whines less than you. Bloody banshee..." he grumbled. Bernadette just huffed.

They continued searching for another half hour. Suddenly, Bernadette screamed. It wasn't like the girly screams from when she saw a spider. No, it was more terrifying. She pointed to a tree about fifty yards away. There was a Unicorn. Its body lay below the old oak. But the horn was lying in the middle of a silvery circle, which had a red tinge to it. A blood red tinge. Flannigan shot up red sparks. Red sparks meant emergency help was needed. And fast.

x x x

Draco and Hermione appeared in Diagon Alley near Flourish and Blotts. Hermione looked into the store, anxious to see the new titles. Before she could register anything, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street towards Gringotts.

"Oh no. If I let you in there, I'll never get you out. I promise we can stop by after we go to the bank if you're still interested."

"_IF_ I'm interested? Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I know exactly who you are. And I said IF because you may find the vault to have something much better." Draco replied with a cheeky grin.

The two strolled down the cobblestone street, still hand in hand. They chattered about some of their favorite books and were soon arguing about Charles Dickens. Draco insisted that he was a Wizard and Hermione was adamant that he was muggle. Neither noticed the clicking of a camera and the large smile on Rita Skeeter's face. They were too busy laughing. Rita just got her front page story.

They reached Gringotts and approached one of the Goblin tellers. Draco pulled out his key and asked to be taken to vault 1908.

One stomach churning cart ride and they stood in front of the massive door of the vault. Draco turned to Hermione and conjured a blindfold.

"No peeking. This is a surprise."

Knowing that a Veela would never hurt their mate, she decided to trust him. She took his arm and let him lead.

Draco took her past the mounds of gold and jewels and past the priceless paintings and brought her to a set of double doors. He took the blindfold off and gestured for her to open the doors. She pushed them open and her jaw dropped. There were books stacked on shelves thirty feet high. There must have been over ten thousand books in here! The far corner held shelves filled to the brim with ancient scrolls, some that from appearance dated back to the time of ancient Greece. She could tell by looking that these were not your everyday spell and history books. These were rare and priceless texts, the kind that were supposed to be lost.

Draco watched her reaction, pleased. He could see the excitement there and the sheer disbelief. No other Malfoy but himself had ever appreciated this collection. It just showed him how well his Veela had chosen. "There is something else I want to show you."

"There's more? What else could possibly top this?" she asked, bewildered.

He walked over to the first bookshelf and grabbed a well preserved, heavy tome. The dark blue leather was still in pristine condition. "This. I want you to have it."

She took the book in her hands and gasped. She ran her fingers over the title, embossed in gold leaf. She placed it gently on a nearby table and threw her arms around Draco. "It's too much. But I absolutely love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He put his arms around her, enjoying the closeness. Eventually, she stepped back and started browsing the shelves. They spent hours going over the rare books and looking for spells that may help Ron. Eventually, hunger forced them to leave. The left Gringotts and walked to a little restaurant that Draco loved. When they stepped inside, a screech broke through the low murmuring of the diners.

"Drakey! I'm so happy to see you! Daddy has been trying to get a hold of Lucius but he hasn't responded." she said with a pout.

Draco sighed in annoyance. This was not what he needed. "Father is busy. What does your father want?"

"He wants to finalize the engagement papers of course! I want to start planning our wedding but we can't until everything is signed."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Engagement? Parkinson?

"Pansy we are not getting engaged. Your father is delusional. My father already told him no. Multiple times."

Pansy glared, still not registering Hermione just behind Draco. "That's hogwash. Daddy told me that we are getting married!" she said, stomping her foot like a child.

"No, we're not. I don't love you and Malfoy's don't arrange marriages."

At this point, Pansy noticed Hermione. She also noticed Hermione holding Draco's hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing Mudblood?" she shouted, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's face.

Purple light shot out.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: A reviewer asked why Harry and Ginny were not together. Honestly? My brain is a messed up place and it demanded I make Ginny a lesbian. Pity, I know :)

Draco's Veela instincts kicked in. He pushed Hermione against the wall to his right. The spell barely missed. Thank Merlin Pansy wasn't great with her aim. He lunged toward Pansy, instincts taking over. His wings sprouted, not a good sign for anyone who knew of Veela characteristics. He grabbed her by the throat and held her two feet off the ground. No words were coming from his mouth, just menacing growls. He was furious. She started turning blue,

"Draco! Stop! You're killing her!"

The voice of his mate broke through the red haze clouding his vision. He glanced around, seeing Aurors surrounding him. Their wands were pointed at Pansy though, not him. Aurors were trained for everything and apparently raging Veelas were part of their training. He also registered Kingsley among the group of ministry workers. He was protected under law if he did end up killing Pansy, but he also knew that Hermione would never forgive him. Bleeding heart Gryffindors. He let go, letting her drop to the floor. Aurors immediately surrounded her and took her wand.

Kingsley came up to him and patted his shoulder. "There is no way we can hide this Draco. Too many people saw your wings."

"Fuck." was his eloquent response.

Hermione understood what the consequences would be. Pureblood society would be in an uproar, just like it was when the first Veela mate was killed. The Malfoy family was considered Pureblood royalty to many purebloods and them "lowering" themselves to a muggleborn was not supposed to happen, Veela heritage be damned. "Screw them." she thought to herself. "I fought Death Eaters, giants and dementors. Scorned pureblood princess wannabes will be easy."

She felt Draco's fear. It appears that his Veela was projecting again. She wasn't sure if he was afraid of public knowledge or her safety. It was probably both. She placed her arm around his waist, trying to calm him down. His eyes were still silver, but the wings were gone. He put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"What should we do Kingsley? The Purebloods won't be happy. I doubt anyone would outright hex me in public like Pansy."

"Mr. Malfoy Senior would be able to answer that question better than I can. Maybe it would be a good idea to see him. He would need to be informed of this anyway."

Hermione stiffened. She didn't want to go back to the manor. She couldn't.

Draco felt apprehension and fear rolling off of his mate in waves. He knew why, but he also knew that if she saw the manor in its post war glory, she would no longer be afraid. The room she was tortured in no longer existed. He also knew that if his father planned on protecting her (which he knew he would) then she would need to be at the manor.

"It's alright. If it makes you feel better, the dark side was restricted to one wing of the Manor, which was torn down. The manor looks very different. And it's the safest place at the moment. I promise nothing will happen." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't know if I can handle it. The last time I was there..."

"I know, love. But the place is completely different. If you feel too uncomfortable, we can leave."

"Alright."

The two gave their statements to the Aurors and apparated away. Draco took them straight into his mother's tea room. The light pink walls and white furniture was girly as hell, but Draco figured that she would be able to gather more Gryffindor courage if she was in a frilly room that was the complete opposite of the room she remembered. He summoned Gigi and asked her to bring his parents.

While they waited for the elder Malfoy's, Draco subtly released his Veela pheromones, just enough to calm his mate. He heard her breathing even out and her heart rate slow. Perfect timing, since his parents just appeared. His father raised his eyebrow at the smell of pheromones. Draco shrugged, letting him know it needed to be done.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said cordially, "I trust you are doing well?"

"As well as can be, considering."

"Considering what dear?" asked Narcissa, confused.

Draco spoke up. "Pansy attacked her. We were about to have lunch and Pansy came over, blubbering about a supposed marriage contract between her and myself. She saw Hermione and shot a dark curse at her. My Veela got a little...angry. We were in public Father. There is no way to hide it. Too many witnesses."

Lucius frowned. He knew that at some point, one of the male Veela were going to be exposed in the line. He was surprised it took this long. "That's unfortunate, but also something we knew would happen eventually. But because it's Miss Granger, there will be some danger for her since she is muggleborn. Miss Granger, have you accepted him yet?"

"No sir. What does that have to do with anything?"

"When you accept being a mate to a Malfoy Veela, there are certain protective enchantments and charms that can be performed. They protect you from everything, including poisons and the killing curse. Its very advanced magic, created many years ago. My engagement ring is one such charm. Why do you think I am still alive, even after Lucius falling out of favor with the Dark Lord? He couldn't curse me. No one could." chimed Narcissa.

"How could a simple bauble have enough magic in it to stop a killing curse?" Hermione asked.

"The same way it stopped the curse from killing young Mr. Potter. It was created with love. The actual enchantment has been lost, but there are quite a few pieces of jewelry in the Malfoy vaults charmed this way. They can only be given to a mate of a Malfoy Veela."

"Hermione, don't think you HAVE to accept. I don't want you to feel forced. There are other ways to protect you." Draco said.

Hermione was torn. She had already come to the conclusion that she would accept. Today at Gringotts confirmed that. The book he gave her was one of a kind, priceless and something that only someone who cared for her greatly would freely give her. On the other hand, it had only been a few days since she woke up from her coma and had her world turned upside down. She has been through so much and she was once again overwhelmed.

"Father, let's go discuss charges against Pansy. Mother, would you be okay with keeping Hermione company?" Draco asked, breaking into Hermione's spiraling thoughts. He thought she may be more open to speaking to his mother, since she was once in this position.

"Of course my son. I would be delighted." said Narcissa, catching on to Draco's thought process.

The men walked off, already asking an elf for Firewhiskey.

Narcissa turned to Hermione. "You can ask me anything. I know how difficult it is to wrap your mind around being a mate. To know that this person is literally perfect for you in every way."

"It is pretty hard. He was absolutely dreadful to me in school. He made me cry so many times."

"Lucius was a boor to me too. He used to call me a 'snot nosed pureblooded twit' whenever I tried to catch his attention. Like Draco, he ignored every female who wanted him. He didn't want to waste his time with someone sub par to his future mate. Even before the change, he was devoted. When it turned out I was the one for him, he went crazy trying to make up for years of insults. It upset me that he changed so fast. Here I was, finally getting what I wanted, but I didn't want him to love me just because his Veela said so."

"How did you know that he loved you too?"

"If he didn't, his Veela wouldn't have tried so hard. When the Veela and wizard are both in love, the gifts and the gestures are more heartfelt."

Hermione pondered this. "He gave me a first print, first edition of my favorite book..."

Narcissa smiled. "As his mother, I can tell you for a fact that Draco himself loves you. The book was only the most recent. Do you recall the large grant you received when starting Lupin's Cure?"

"Yes of course. That grant is the only reason we were able to update the potions lab. Without it, we would still be working on it. We also received another grant after the cure was found that allowed us to discount the cost of the potion."

"It was Draco who donated. He kept it anonymous. He didn't want you to think he had ulterior motives. He will probably be very angry that I told you."

Hermione sat speechless. Draco did all that? The grants were over ten million galleons each. And he did it for her? And he didn't do it for recognition?

"Where are they?" she asked.

Narcissa stood and Hermione followed. She was still in a daze. They reached another door and Narcissa opened it. The women walked in and saw both Malfoy men seated by a fire and drinking tumblers of Firewhiskey.

Hermione stood in front of Draco and looked at him. He was beautiful.

Draco couldn't decipher the look in his mate's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and her words rocked him to his core.

"I accept."

AN: Seems like she accepted too quickly doesn't it? Remember, Lupin's Cure was her baby. Lupin meant a lot to her and that project meant everything to her because Lupin had a very hard life because he was a werewolf. So to have someone help her so much with it was the ultimate kindness.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Oh. My. God. I am over 100 reviews! Eep! You guys rock. Seriously rock. Anywho, on with the chappy!

The last few weeks have been hell for Harry. Between Hermione being in a coma, Ron escaping and the whole "Malfoy is a bloody Veela" thing, he has barely had a moment to breathe. Not to mention that the World Cup was six weeks away. His training schedule has been exhausting. For the last week, they have had practice twice a day. Coach Marc Hooch, who was Madam Hooch's nephew, was brutal. Since the players had never played together, with the exception of him and Ginny, coach wanted them to anticipate each others moves. And the only way to do that was by playing together frequently. The first elimination match was in three days and the English National Team was playing against France. If they won, then they would play against Norway three days after that. If they lost, they would play Ireland for a wild card spot.

After that interrupted dinner with the Malfoy's, Harry channeled his inner Hermione and researched the hell out of Veela. He spent hours talking to Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour about what he could expect and if Malfoy had any chance of hurting his best friend. Both were adamant that Hermione was safest with Malfoy. He trusted their opinion and by extension, Malfoy. He also found out something interesting. It turns out that the Veela have a monarchy. Being predominately female, Veela families were usually run by the matriarch if there were no Veela males. But every female Veela answered to a Veela "king." It turns out that the last known male king was a Malfoy. When the Malfoy family hid their Veela heritage, the role of King had not been filled. No other male can take the spot. The current head of the Veela throne was Fleur's grandmother Jeanette. Her official title was Duchess Mother. If Malfoy were to be discovered, his father would take the title of King. By taking the title, Lucius would have patriarchal dominance over every Veela in the world. It was something to think about, which Harry did constantly.

Since Harry was in France, he had not kept up with British wizarding news. That changed when Ginny came running into the locker room, waving a Daily Prophet.

"Harry! We have a huge problem!"

"Skeeter causing trouble again? What is it this time, you and Savannah are pregnant and I am the father to both? Oh wait, she played that card already." he said with a snort of derision. He hated that bloody beetle.

"Worse. Much worse." said Ginny, slightly out of breath.

Harry took the paper and saw three large pictures taking up half the page. The first was of Malfoy and Hermione holding hands and laughing in Diagon Alley. The next was of Malfoy holding someone by the throat, wings extended. The third was of Hermione with her arm wrapped around Malfoy and Malfoy putting his arm around her. "Oh holy fuck." he thought. The headline screamed at him:

_GRANGER SINKS HER CLAWS IN ANOTHER FAMOUS MAN_

By Rita Skeeter

_Hermione Granger__, war heroine has once again snatched another rich, eligible man. This time, her prey is none other than __Draco Malfoy__, heir to the Malfoy fortune.  
As you all know, Miss Granger has always had a taste for the rich and famous. She started her quest at age eleven, ingratiating herself with our savior, Harry Potter. In her fourth year of school, she moved on to Viktor Krum, the darling of Durmstrang and Tri Wizard Champion. Krum also played for Bulgaria as a very talented Seeker. By the end of the war, this wannabe temptress was involved with Ronald Weasley, a pure blood war hero himself and beat friends with Harry Potter.  
But this time, Granger has managed to snatch more than just a Malfoy Heir. Mr. Malfoy is also a rare male Veela. For my readers who are unsure of what this means, Mr. Malfoy is a very powerful magical creature. A male Veela has one true mate, a soul mate. Someone who is their perfect match in every way. Ms. Granger seems to have woven some very powerful magic, making the young Malfoy believe that she is his intended. Anyone who knows Draco understands that this is impossible. Who really is the soul mate to Draco Malfoy? What kind of magic is Hermione Granger using and how do we stop it? I will hunt down the answers for you my faithful readers. For Hermione Granger's law breaking escapades, see page 11._

"Oh holy everlasting fuck." said Harry.

"You got that right. Coach said we are free until the match. We need to get back to England. Pronto."

SXSXSX

"She accepted." Draco thought to himself. He felt...something. He couldn't really describe it. He felt like he could take on the world. Silver and gold sparks exploded around them. They weren't threatening though. They felt...happy. He watched his mates eyes grow wide with wonder.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"That would be the mate bond sealing itself. Part of the Veela magic." Lucius said. "When the mate bond is completed during your marking, more magical outbursts will happen. That was nothing."

"I remember that." Narcissa gushed. "It was beautiful. And that fact that I became..."

"Stop Cissa. Part of the experience is letting them discover that on their own."

Hermione felt drunk. Not fall down stupid, but for exhilarated. She felt Draco even though he was not touching her. She was sure that if she were blind and deaf, she would still be able to find him.

Draco felt complete. Finally he felt whole. He had always felt a small emptiness inside him which only grew when the Veela blood dominated him. He knew why, but he thought he could live with it. Now, he didn't know how he could live without her.

Before anything else could be said, an owl flew in with the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. His father paid the bird and unrolled the newspaper. His roar of anger startled everyone in the room.

Hermione snatched the paper from him and quickly read the article. "That stupid, infuriating beetle! This is the last straw. I should have kept her in that damn jar and let the filthy bug rot! Screw this; I'm taking care of this NOW!"

All three Malfoy's stared at her in bewilderment. Lucius and Narcissa had never expected her fury and Draco stared at her with lust. Bloody hell, she was magnificent when she was angry. He jumped up and ran after her when she stomped out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked

"To the Ministry. I'm shutting up that vile women permanently." she growled.

"Then let me take you. With the way she wrote that, I do not want you going out by yourself. It isn't safe." he pleaded.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm down. Going in wands blazing would not be prudent. She took Draco's hand and leaned into him. "Can we apparate? I can get into Kingsley's office directly. He had his wards tuned to me."

"Of course, we will be able to avoid onlookers too that way."

With a loud CRACK, they were gone.

Harry was already in the Minister's office. Once again, betting on Hermione.

"I still say she will wait until the morning." Kingsley said with a grin.

"Nope, she hates that woman. 5...4...3...2...1"

*CRACK*

"KINGSLEY!""

"Oh hell..." griped Kingsley, handing over the bag of galleons.

"Something needs to be done about her!" Hermione seethed.

"What can I do? She hasn't broken any laws." he said, humoring her. He knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Want to bet?"

"Not again, I just lost twenty galleons." He thought to himself. Out loud he said "what laws has she broken?"

With a smirk worthy of any Malfoy, she said "Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. A beetle to be exact."

Eyebrows raised, Kingsley asked her how she knew. Hermione explained how she caught her and the blackmail. Kingsley pretended he didn't hear the blackmail part.

"I've been checking the registry every week since I started working here. I guarantee she hasn't registered yet."

"Smith!" called Kingsley, "check the animagus registry and see if Rita Skeeter is on there." Zacharias Smith was Kingsley's errand boy.

The minister turned to Draco and looked at him curiously. "You have been smiling the entire time you have been here. Malfoys don't smile. Stop. It's creepy."

Draco kept smiling. "She accepted."

"What! You have to be kidding me." Harry exclaimed.

"Pay up, Harry." Kingsley said, gloating.

Harry mumbled something about traitor best friends and handed over the bag of galleons.

AN: it was mentioned that my chapters are too short. I don't have a computer available, so I type using my phone. It's a pain in the butt to type on a small screen, so in order to keep my sanity, my chapters stay around a thousand words-ish. Sorry to disappoint but it will stay that way. Anywho, I'm off to get baking. For those of us in the States, tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I have a few pies to make. Happy Thanksgiving!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving weekend! Here is chapter 22. Nothing too exciting, but next one will have some interesting things happening.

A knock at the door interrupted Harry's griping. Zacharias Smith poked his head in when Kingsley granted entrance. "Minister? Rita Skeeter does not appear on the registry."

"Can you please summon Frank Plume from the Auror office and Andrea Thomas from Misuse of Magic? I also need someone from the Animagus Registry Office here too please. Preferably Eltanin Jacobs if he is available." Kingsley said.

"Sure thing sir." Smith said, closing the door behind him.

"Kingsley? What exactly is the punishment for being an unregistered animagus?" asked Draco.

"It is usually a slap on the wrist...but I'm sure that when she is interrogated, we will find out she used her animagus form for listening in at places she was not supposed to be. I guess she will probably end up with at least ten years in Azkaban."

Hermione smiled. The bloody bug deserved it.

A loud knocking brought Hermione out of her thoughts. The three department heads that Kingsley summoned had arrived. Mr. Plume was an older man with salt and pepper hair. Ms. Thomas was blonde, pretty and from the look on her face, a fan girl of Draco Malfoy. The glare she shot Hermione was vicious. Draco wrapped an arm around her and growled quietly. Mr. Jacobs was short, round and had a shock of white hair. He kind of reminded her of Santa Clause.

"Mr. Minister, how lovely to see you." purred Ms. Thomas. "Are we here to press charges against Hermione Granger? I saw the article and I can see what Rita Skeeter was talking about."

Before Draco had a chance to claw the witch, Harry threw a silencing spell at her. "Sorry sir, she irritated me." he said with a shrug.

Kingsley laughed, waving it off. "No, Ms. Thomas, we are not. Quit jumping to conclusions. We are here because we have an allegation against Rita Skeeter for being an unregistered animagus. Harry, Hermione and Draco have all encountered her in her animagus form. I need Frank to round her up. Get a couple of Aurors to bring her into interrogation room five. Ms. Thomas you need to sit in on the interrogation. If she is indeed unregistered, then I need your office to start bringing the proper charges against her. Mr. Jacobs, you need to get her registered and then have her registration put on the restricted list. Any questions?"

The men shook their heads no, while Ms. Thomas glared and pointed to her throat. Harry waved his wand and she was able to speak. "Wh-"

"If you say anything derogatory about Hermione I will remind you why Voldemort died." Harry said viciously. "She has done nothing wrong. She IS his mate and she is NOT using magic against him."

The woman paled and walked out. The other two men snickered as they followed.

"She is great at her job, but she has been crushing on Malfoy for years." Kingsley said.

"Believe me, I know. Her father tried to contract a marriage even though she is seven years older than me. They just want the galleons." Draco muttered; a look of disgust on his face. "It makes me glad I'm a Veela."

Kingsley and Harry laughed, while Hermione plotted ways to make the witch's life a living hell. The nerve on her assuming what Skeeter wrote is true!

"Skeeter should be here in a few minutes. Let's go ahead and make our way to the observation room. I'm looking forward to charging her. She always seems to know things that are meant to be secret and she nearly ruined the Lestrange capture two years ago with her articles." said Kingsley, looking almost giddy with anticipation.

They reached the lower levels of the Ministry within minutes. Almost as soon as the observation room door was closed, Skeeter was ushered into the interrogation room.

"What is the meaning of this? This is unjust and I WILL be pressing charges and having you removed from the ministry!" she screeched.

"Ms. Skeeter you are being brought up on charges of being an unregistered animagus. We have a warrant and we also have authorization to use Veritaserum so sit down, shut up and drink it. Or I can force you. Take your pick." said Mr. Plume with a snarl.

"I will not! This is absurd I demand to speak to the Minister this instant. Why you-"

Plume petrified her while her mouth was still opened and poured the potion down her throat. As soon as he reversed the charm, Skeeter instinctively swallowed.

"Now let's get this started. Ms. Skeeter, are you an animagus?"

"Yes. My form is a beetle."

"Have you registered as an animagus with the ministry?"

"No."

"How long have you been an animagus Ms. Skeeter?"

"Since my seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Have you ever used your animagus form to get information that was listed as top secret or have you ever used it to attend meetings and such that you were banned from?"

"Yes I have. During the First Wizarding War, I attended auror meetings and Order of the Phoenix meetings. That's how I got the information for my articles. After that war, I mainly used it to get information for my readers regarding well known wizards and witches. I used it to spy on the champions and their friends during the Tri Wizard tournament. I was caught by Hermione Granger and kept in a jar for a year. After the Second Wizard war, I listened to the testimony of the Death Eater trials that were not supposed to be made public. The only one I missed was Lucius Malfoy's because during his trial the details of the Lestrange apprehension were being discussed. I learned where they were hiding and wrote an article to warn my readers in the area."

Her droning went on for hours; apparently she used her animagus a lot. By the time the potion wore off, Skeeter dug herself a grave. She was being charged with not only being unregistered, but with espionage, trespassing, stalking, slander, libel and the biggest charge of all: treason. Skeeter was a Voldemort informant. She was never a Death Eater but she did inform the Dark Lord of the goings on in the auror department. She may end up getting the Kiss.

Hermione, Draco and Harry sat in silence. That was way more than they expected. Kingsley was also silent. He was glad that no one in his auror department was to blame for detail leaks, but Skeeter exposed a major security breach in the Ministry. It would need to be dealt with.

"I need to get a blurb to the Daily Prophet. I'm not sure who to talk to there though. Skeeter probably had blackmail on everyone." said Kingsley.

"What about Dennis Creevy? He works there now. And every break he has had has been usurped by Skeeter. This could be his chance to prove himself. He is smart, quick witted and is a hell of a lot more moral than Skeeter." Hermione said with a hint of excitement. Dennis was a sweet boy and had a lot of trouble with Skeeter.

"Sounds good to me. I'll owl him and have him come visit me here. If he gets here quick enough, we can make the morning edition. It's three in the morning now, so all of you go home and sleep."

Harry bid them farewell. He needed to get back to France. Both Hermione and Draco promised to be at the match and cheer them on. Hermione promised to cheer...Draco said he would dress as a dementor again and scare the snitch away from Harry.

Draco and Hermione stumbled out of the floo, exhaustion setting in. With barely a word between them, they changed in their separate rooms. Draco walked back to her room, seeing her already asleep. He crawled in next to her and let sweet unconsciousness take over.

AN: Eh...don't really like this chapter much...not a lot of action but Rita Skeeter was a minor player in the story and I needed her dealt with. Will update again as soon as I can.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Ok, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I have no idea how many words, since I write on my phone, but I am guessing around 2500-3000. As always, I own nothing in the HP Universe but I do play around with them. Only thing I do own are the plot and original characters

Lucius woke early the day after that horrid news article came out. He quietly left the bed, letting his wife and mate sleep in. After Draco and Hermione had left the night before, Narcissa had written a very nasty Howler to the Daily Prophet editor, who happened to be a very distant cousin. She demanded a retraction of the article and also mentioned that the Malfoy Corporation owned the Daily Prophet. If the article wasn't retracted, then he would be out of a job faster than you can say Quidditch. Lucius loved seeing his mate so passionate and both of them ended up not sleeping very much. He smirked at the thought. Even after all these years, his wife could still turn him into a randy teenager.

Lucius made his way to the stables and decided to take an early morning ride around the property. Draco had his broom, but Lucius preferred his horses. His palomino was named Perseus and Lucius had raised him since the day he was born. Perseus had been injured at birth and was unable to become the racehorse he was bred to be, so he became a sort of pet. The animal adored Lucius.

While on the western border of the property near the gate a couple of hours later, Lucius noticed a hooded figure. He rode over and was about to demand that the person leave when he smelled it: Veela.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

The person lowered their hood. She was an older woman with shocking white hair and piercing grey eyes. She was quite beautiful, even in her advanced years. "Lucius Malfoy. When I saw you riding, I smelled Veela. I was expecting your son. It appears that your family has been keeping some secrets haven't they?"

"I think you should come in. Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be lovely dear."

Lucius summoned Pipsy, the stable elf and handed over the reins. He dismounted and offered his arm to the woman and they made their way inside.

Narcissa had woken up and dressed for the day. She took in the visitor and asked Henny to bring in another cup and saucer and offered the freshly poured cup to their visitor.

When all present were served, the older woman got down to business. "What do you know of the Veela clans?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid. I know that there is a female head of all the clans and that is about it." said Lucius with a frown.

"That would be me. My name is Jeanette Delacour and I am the Duchess Mother of the Veela."

Lucius stood to bow, but was stopped. "You need not bow to me Mr. Malfoy. It is I who should be bowing to you."

"Whatever for, Your Grace? You just said so yourself, you are head of the Veela clans."

Jeanette smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, even though Veela are almost always female there are exceptions. You and your son are proof of that. The Veela clans follow the Duchess Mother only if there is no king. Our last king was a Malfoy. The line cannot be taken over unless the line of the last king dies out. You Lucius, are our King."

Stunned into silence, Lucius could only stare. King? Him? "I don't understand."

"Mr. Malfoy, as I am sure you know, Veela males are exceptionally powerful. More so than a female. Back in older times, Veela women wee hunted for their beauty. The men in the clans were constantly fighting, trying to protect their females. Eventually it was decided to have a king to keep order. The clans all decided on one Veela male named Leander. It was Leander's line that married into your family, making you and your male Veela descendents our royal family."

"How could we not have known this? All the men in our family are Veela. We hid it because we worried about the safety of our mates. The first female mate died because she was muggleborn and we did not want to have a repeat. Hermione Granger is my sons mate and the first muggleborn in generations to be the mate of our Veela."

Jeanette was the one stunned now. "You mean to tell me that every single Malfoy male is a Veela?! That is not possible!"

"As impossible as it seems, it is true. Once the blood entered our line, it became the Malfoy family blood trait."

"We will have time to discuss that at a later time. Unfortunately, I am here on royal business. Word of your son has reached all the clans and they are expecting Draco to take the throne. It will be public knowledge. You are the rightful King Mr. Malfoy and you are the one who must take the throne. Draco cannot, the magic of our kind will not allow it. Either you take it and let the world know you are also a Veela or you pass the monarchy onto another line. If you take the latter option, your son will no longer have the right to it. If it is Hermione Granger you are worried about, have no fear. As a mate to our Prince, she will be under protection. But we can only provide that protection if you are a royal. Otherwise, the local clan can provide protection, but the nearest clan is back in France and is already spread quite thin because of the recent war. You must decide now.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Hermione woke up much like the day before. Draco had his arm around her waist and was snoring lightly into her hair. She carefully turned toward him and snuggled in deeper, breathing in his wonderful scent. He tightened his hold on her slightly, still deep in sleep. She dozed for a while, enjoying how safe she felt. Since accepting, she felt much closer to him. She was about to drift off again when she felt him shifting. He was waking up. She looked up at him and saw his eyelids fluttering before they finally opened.

"Good morning." she whispered.

"Gmphmph." he mumbled. She giggled. Apparently he wasn't quite awake yet.

"Whatimizzit." he asked groggily.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's just past eleven thirty. We slept for a while."

He groaned and gripped her tightly. "More sleep. Now."

"I'm wide awake. I can let you sleep more, but I can't get back to sleep." she said with a laugh.

He groaned again. "Bloody buggering hell. I don't want to sleep by myself, I'll get up." he smiled at her and threw the covers off.

Gigi popped in with a tray loaded down with orange juice, coffee, toast and scones. "Yous two sleeps too much. Gets up! The day is almosts overs."

Draco rolled his eyes at the bossy elf and Hermione laughed. They sat on the bed, munching quietly.

"What do you think will happen now that your heritage is out? A lot of people know Skeeter is full of crap, but there will be people out there who will believe her. And I know the Purebloods won't be happy." said Hermione, breaking the silence.

"I will not let anything happen to you and neither will my father. You accepted so the Courting Gifts are available to you. There is a piece of jewelry there that has the same protections that my mother's engagement ring has. It was what I was planning on giving you first. We can go back to Gringotts today. As for Society, fuck them. The war was fought to end that kind of prejudice. Most would not be stupid enough to try and off the Golden Girl of Gryffindor. Pansy was just stupid. The Inner Circle is either dead or have been kissed. The rest are not strong enough."

"But the general public could be vicious. Remember fourth year? I ended up in the infirmary because of vile letters from Skeeter supporters. They believed what she wrote." she said worriedly.

"If you want to, we can make our own public statement. My father would not mind. We can prove that you are not weaving some sort of seductress magic on me. I want the world to know you're mine. If it is known that you are mine, no one will dare touch you. If they do, they will pay. Veela privilege."

Hermione pondered this for a moment. She hated the spotlight, always have. But at the same time, putting everything out there will help alleviate some of the false anger that people are bound to feel against her. "Can we talk to your parents? This will affect them too."

"Of course. Let's get showered and dressed and we can floo right on over.

Draco went off to his room to get ready while Hermione stayed in hers. She stripped off her pajamas and stepped into the warm shower. Grabbing a bottle of rosemary and mint shampoo, she proceeded to scrub her hair and contemplate what being a Veela mate would mean. Her life would completely change, she knew that. It already has. It was still difficult to imagine. Things like this were still part fairytale to her. She wished her parents were still alive. They would be able to center her and help her think things through. Rinsing out the shampoo, she grabbed the matching conditioner and started thinking about Draco. He really has changed. It wasn't just the Veela in him though. She saw the changes starting in sixth year. That year and the one after took a massive toll on him. She barely saw him after the war. A few times were from a distance at the Ministry and in Diagon Alley. She read the article on his father's trial, but he never really crossed her thoughts. It must have been hell for him to intentionally ignore her and stay away from her. She really needed to research Veela a bit more.

Finishing her shower, she wrapped herself in a large towel and brushed her teeth. She then walked over to the closet to pick out her clothes for the day. Another trip to Gringotts and also to see the Malfoy's meant that she couldn't just throw on jeans and a t-shirt. She decided on a pale green sundress with darker green ivy print on the hem. Very Slytherin, but she loved this dress. A pair of pale green sandals finished the look. A quick wave of her wand dried and tamed her hair into sleek waves. Sitting at the vanity table, she threw on a quick coat of mascara and lip gloss and deemed herself presentable. Draco knocked just as she stood. Perfect timing.

Draco stepped into her room and stopped short. Bloody hell. "You look amazing." he complimented.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Where would you prefer to go first?"

"Let's see your parents first. That way, if we decide to make a public statement, they could be involved if they want to."

Draco took her hand and the stepped into the fireplace. When they came out at Malfoy Manor, he waved his wand, removing soot from both of them.

Draco stood still for a moment. "They are in the sunroom. But someone else is with them. Another Veela."

"Why would another Veela be here?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea."

She followed Draco to the sunroom. Stepping inside, she noticed the older witch. Smiling, she hugged Jeanette Delacour. "Madame Delacour, how are you? I haven't seen you since Victoire's blessing ceremony."

"I am doing well my dear. I hear that you have had an interesting few days. Are you healed from your encounter with Mr. Weasley?"

"I am. I have a few more potions to take, but otherwise fully healed."

They spent a few more minutes catching up before Mrs. Delacour finally told them why she was there. To say Draco was struck dumb would be an understatement. She understood completely. The Malfoy's were already a powerful family, but adding royalty on top of that would make their family literally the most powerful family in the Wizarding world.

"Draco, I have to decide today. I don't want to make this choice without your input." Lucius said seriously.

"You said so your self father, it was only a matter of time before we were discovered. Maybe now is the time to reveal our family heritage. The war is over. It's time that we stop hiding."

Lucius gave his son a look filled with pride. "You are right. Your Grace, what do we have to do?" he asked, turning to Mrs. Delacour.

Taking her wand, she held it over Lucius's head. "Do you Lucius Malfoy accept the rights and responsibilities of the Veela throne?"

"I accept."

"Do you agree to rule fairly and firmly and help to protect all Veela under your rule?"

"I agree."

Blue light shot out of her wand, surrounding Lucius. Thousands of pale yellow lights flew in from every direction, surrounding him before exploding outward and vanishing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" said Narcissa.

"The blue was the throne bonding to your mate. The yellow lights represented the allegiance of the world's Veelas. Each light was a Veela."

Mrs. Delacour bowed to Lucius and Draco and bid them farewell. She told Lucius to expect an owl later on to meet with his Court. She would be there and help him transition into being King. She also said he was free to announce to the papers his change of status. Otherwise, she could handle it.

Once she was gone, Draco explained to his parents the original reason for coming over. Lucius agreed wholeheartedly with making a news statement and wanted to know when they were up for it.

"Why wait? We could meet Dennis Creevy for lunch and give him his scoop. He already got the Rita arrest and I'm sure this would be the biggest break of his life."

The Malfoys agreed and Narcissa flooed the Glowing Orchid and reserved their table. Hermione used her cell phone to call Dennis. Since he was muggleborn also, he preferred phone calls to owls. He agreed to meet them there in twenty minutes.

With everything set, The Malfoys and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. Within minutes, they were surrounded by reporters and angry females. It was only the male Malfoys that kept her safe. Draco barely kept his temper in check and Lucius had to order him to not hurt anyone.

They made it to the restaurant and were ushered inside. Dennis was already there.

"Hermione!" he called happily. She hugged him and asked how he was.

"I'm great! Thanks for giving the Minister my name. My boss is pretty damn happy. I told him I was meeting you and he nearly had a heart attack."

"Believe me; he will have a heart attack when you write this story. We have so much to tell you."

Hermione and the Malfoy's launched into their story. They told him about Amelia and her death and the told him about how they kept their Veela line secret. They told him about Abraxas forcing Lucius into servitude. Draco told him about watching Hermione get tortured and how he decided she was better off not having him in her life. They told of Ron's attack and finally told him about Lucius finding his royal roots. By the end of the story, Dennis's StenoQuill (much more accurate than Rita's Quick-Quotes quill) had taken over ten feet of notes.

"Holy Mary Mother of God." he said

"Who?" said Draco and Lucius.

"Muggle thing." he said, waving it off. "It is going to take a while to get this into article length. You guys have told me a lot more information than I thought. I won't be able to get it into the evening edition. Is that alright?"

"That is perfectly fine. I haven't seen this mornings Prophet, was the retraction printed?" asked Lucius?

"It was, along with Skeeter's arrest. We have had many cancellations and a Howler from Mrs. Longbottom. But that is not unusual."

"As long as it was printed, I couldn't care less. We must be off though. We have a trip to Gringotts to make." said Lucius.

Dennis said his goodbyes and the four made their way to Gringotts. They were still surrounded by paparazzi.

"This isn't going to go away anytime soon is it?" Hermione mused out loud.

"Nope." said Draco, popping the 'p' "Welcome to the Malfoys" he said sarcastically.

They reached Gringotts and all of them took another stomach churning ride. This vault was further down than the other one she visited, meaning it was much older and had many more valuables. The finally reached their destination and the wrinkly old goblin trailed his finger on the door. When it was opened, he stepped aside.

Hermione stared in awe. The room was smaller than the library Draco showed her, but much more opulent. The walls were gilded gold and shone brighter than the sun. Everywhere she looked, there were priceless jewels, baubles, paintings and more. Draco led her to the far right corner and pulled down a velvet box.

"This is what I wanted you to have. My father showed me this place when I was a child and this caught my eye. I told myself that when I found my mate, this would be the first thing I would give her. I should have known when I met you that you were it. No Slytherin would have been caught dead wearing it."

He opened the box and she gasped. Nestled inside was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. The chain looked to be about twenty inches long and made of gold. The charm was also gold, but had a ruby shaped into a delicate rose. The stem was made up little emeralds. The rose seemed to have some sort of internal light, giving it a faint glow.

"The glow you see is part of the protection charm. My mother's ring does the same thing."

"Draco, it's beautiful."

"Do you accept this courting gift from me Hermione?"

"I accept Draco." Gold and silver light swirled around them again. She wondered how often that would happen.

AN: Lots happened in this chapter. And the Malfoy family decided to come clean. The next chapter will be Harry's quidditch game. Hermione will see the Weasley clan for the first time since the attack.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Quidditch game! Ok...not so much of a game. Mostly interaction between the Weasley's and Draco. AND a surprising olive branch from Draco to Arthur Weasley

The day of Harry's quidditch match was bright and breezy. Perfect weather for a game according to Draco. They had arrived in Paris the night before, staying at The Magick Palace, one of the top Wizarding hotels in the world. It was too late to get any sightseeing in, since they had to get up early to get to the match. Hermione had been to Paris many times with her parents, but never to the Wizarding side. She couldn't wait to go exploring.

After breakfast, her and Draco made their way to the hotel's travel room to catch their portkey to the match, which was taking place at Beauxbatons. The French Wizarding school gets out earlier than Hogwarts, so no students were in residence. Grabbing on to the crystal perfume bottle, she felt the familiar tug behind her naval and they were off.

They landed just outside the school. It was much different than Hogwarts. The school was made entirely of white marble and kind of reminded Hermione of Walt Disney's castle. The spires that made up the towers were sleek and slender and sparkled in the sunlight. They followed the crowd to the Quidditch stands, which were a lot fancier than the ones at Hogwarts. They were very similar to the stands from the World Cup just before fourth year.

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Hermione. "Did they redo the stands for the game or is it always like this?"

"It's always like this. I have a cousin who went here. Unlike Hogwarts, students here pay tuition of three thousand galleons a year, on top of their supplies. It pays for a lot of amenities that Hogwarts lacks."

"Really? That is quite a lot. How do the families who are not as wealthy pay for it?"

"The school has a scholarship program for the poorer students. The school has fundraisers to help the program. The World Cup Association is donating one million galleons to be allowed to use their pitch. France doesn't have a decent Quidditch program and this is the biggest pitch in the country."

"At least students who aren't well off aren't being denied a chance to learn. Does the school accept Muggleborns?"

"They do. And they are very protective of them. France isn't like Britain when it comes to prejudice. The continent is bigger and has a larger muggleborn population. The same with the Americas. The only countries that still have major prejudice are Japan and Russia. Britain was on the list until the war. We have made huge strides for acceptance since it ended."

"I never really thought to research, but are there many wizarding schools in the world?"

Draco smirked, "Hermione Granger doesn't know something? Alert the media, contact the ministry. This deserves a national holiday."

"Oh be quiet and answer the question smart ass." she said with a laugh.

Draco snorted, then doubled over laughing. "You said ass."

"You are so mature." she said, slapping his arm.

"To answer your question, there are quite a few. The major ones are Hogwarts, which handles Great Britain. Beauxbatons handles France only. The rest of the continent is divided between Merlin Academy and Circe Castle. Durmstrang handles most of the North and Asia is handled by Ryu Academy. North America has American Academy of Magical Arts and Central and South America is taken care of by a school in Brazil. I don't remember the name. But there are a lot of smaller private schools too."

"I never realized that there were so many schools. How come the Tri Wizard Tournament is only done by Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts?"

"Hell if I know, probably because those three schools have always done things together."

Just as Draco finished speaking, they reached their box. When he opened the door and Hermione walked in, she was attacked by a sea of red hair.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're ok! I am so sorry dear; I have no clue where I went wrong with him. This is all my fault." blubbered Mrs. Weasley, holding her in a tight hug.

Hermione hugged her back just as tightly. "Nothing is your fault Molly. I am perfectly fine and we WILL find a way to cure him."

Molly cried harder and Hermione felt like she was about to break a rib.

"Now now dear, let her go before you crush her." said the soothing voice of Arthur Weasley. When Molly let go, he also hugged her. She was then passed around to every Weasley there, all of them hugging her and making sure she was alright.

Fleur noticed Draco and immediately bowed. "Your highness, my apologies I did not see you there." she said cordially, her accent as heavy as ever.

Draco bowed back, then waved it off. "No worries. There is no need for formalities here. I don't even know what is involved with Veela royalty yet so we can just pretend I am not some sort of prince."

"When did Malfoy become so...un-git...ish?" asked George with a look of sheer confusion on his face.

"When he saved my life." Hermione retorted.

"Well then, as a gesture of gratitude, have a toffee." said George, handing over a brightly wrapped candy.

Draco took it, giving it a wary glance. "This isn't one of those Ton-Tongue Toffees is it?" he asked.

"Er-"

"George Weasley! I told you not to bring those here!" screamed Molly.

"It's a sign of affection Mum!"

Everyone laughed and Draco pocketed the candy, saying he couldn't wait to give it to his father. Everyone laughed again.

Hermione went over and started conversing with Savannah about what she discovered so far about Ron. Arthur and Draco started talking about Ministry business. Even though Draco works at his family company, he was constantly working with different parts of the ministry.

They started talking about how muggle technology was making its way into the wizarding world.

"A lot of muggleborns have been introducing so much, but a lot of the older generation just will not accept it. Hermione showed me something called a ballpoint pen. It's genius and so much cleaner than using a quill and ink. And her cellophone or whatever it's called is faster than an owl and more convenient than a floo call. The ministry does not have enough money to research it and there isn't a company that wants to take on the research and funding."

"Actually, our company has been researching integrating muggle tech with magic. Unfortunately, it is pretty hard to find someone with knowledge of muggle devices that is willing to experiment. Didn't you have a car you converted?"

Arthur blushed. "I did, but after Harry and Ron stole it to fly to school, Molly made me get rid of it."

Draco was quiet for a few moments. The company really needed someone with experience with muggle devices and someone with ingenuity. Arthur Weasley managed to make a muggle car fly in his spare time.

"How would you feel about heading our research division? None of our current heads even knows what a television is, let alone making it work with magic."

Arthur just stared. He was starting to make Draco uncomfortable. "I would need to talk it over with Molly. I mean, the Burrow needs repairs and my job-"

"I can offer triple whatever your salary is at the ministry."

"Tri-...but..I'LL TAKE IT!" he shouted, making Draco jump.

"Take what dear?" Molly asked, walking up to them.

"He just accepted a job as head of Muggle and Magical Technology at my company." said Draco.

"He did WHAT? Arthur! Do you realize how much needs to be done with the house? The kitchen needs redoing and the furniture needs replacing! You should have discus-" Molly was interrupted by Draco.

"I offered triple his salary. And if I'm not mistaken, he can retire from the Ministry and receive the pension on top of what I offered."

Eyes wide, Molly sputtered incoherently. Then, she threw her arms around Draco, giving him a crushing hug. "Thank you." she cried.

Draco tactfully extracted himself from her grasp, muttering that it was no problem. He made his way over to Hermione, not comfortable with the stares he was getting from the Weasley family.

Hermione took his hand, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "That was a very nice thing you did there. The ministry considers Misuse of Muggle Artifacts to be a lower level department. Even though Arthur is head, he barely makes twenty five thousand galleons a year."

"Seriously? I thought he made at least thirty five. No matter, the triple salary I offered was based on the number I thought. I'll still give him the hundred and five thousand."

"You're a good man Draco Malfoy." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

The group sat and chattered until the announcer started introducing the teams. When Harry and Ginny's names were shouted, their box went wild. England's National Team colors were blue and yellow and it was strange seeing Harry in colors other than Puddlemere. The blue robes made Ginny's hair shine.

The French team came next. Their colors were white and orange. Whoever chose the white uniforms must have been insane. They would be filthy within minutes. The teams captains, Harry and a French man names Franco DuBois shook hands before flying into position. The referee threw the quaffle and the game started.

Just over an hour later, the French were annihilated. The final score was 390-60. The only reason the game took so long was because the snitch was hard to see in the stadium.

Her voice slightly hoarse, Hermione and Draco made their way to the locker rooms to greet Harry and Ginny.

Hermione, Savannah, Molly and Fleur went into the women's room while the men went to the other. Ginny had just finished her shower and greeted them enthusiastically. "That was bloody amazing! Minus the bludger in the ribs. That skelegro is freaking nasty!"

Savannah went up to Ginny, giving her a chaste kiss. "It is healed though, right?"

"Oh yes, the rib was barely cracked. The skelegro just repaired it faster and made is stronger. I can't miss the game against Norway, it's too important."

Hermione stepped up to Ginny, giving her a hug. 'Great game Gin. I'm glad you weren't badly hurt."

"Sorry I haven't seen you. Practice has been taking a lot of time. I have the rest of today and tomorrow off though, will you be around?"

"I'll be here with Draco. He is going to show me Wizarding Paris."

"So it's Draco now? It's alright, Harry told me he lost again to Kingsley. You accepted faster then he thought."

"So I've been told." said Hermione.

Molly threw her arms around Ginny, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Gin! We don't need to take out another mortgage! Your father got a new job!"

"Say what? With who? Where?"

"Draco Malfoy offered him a job with his company! Your father gets to work with muggle stuff and he is getting three times as much as he is now."

"Actually Molly, he is getting a bit more. Draco thought his salary was higher. But Draco said he will be getting something like a hundred and five thousand a year." Hermione corrected.

At this, Molly fainted.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSXSXSXSX SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

The men were all going over the finer points of the game when Savannah interrupted them. "Mr. Weasley? Your wife fainted."

"Oh dear, should we get her to a healer?"

"No, she was just in shock." she said.

"What could have possibly shocked her?"

Savannah explained what happened. After giving Draco a very uncharacteristic kiss on the cheek, he ran off to see his wife and make sure she was ok.

Draco touched his cheek and eyed everyone in the room. "No one hears about that. Ever. Got it?"

AN: Next chap: A night on the town with all the young adults. I know I didn't include the Prophet article, but I will show it next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, real life invaded again. So here is their little night on the town. Nothing crazy, but Draco and Hermione heat up just a tiny bit. And we also find out something about Draco!

* * *

HIDDEN BLOOD AND DARK SECRETS: THE REAL STORY OF THE MALFOY FAMILY

By Dennis Creevy

Everyone in the Wizarding World knows of the Malfoy Family. They were part of Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle and considered on of the darkest families in recent memory. What many do not know is the heartbreak that sets this family apart. No one knows what magical blood had to do with this heartbreak. Now you will.

I was given the opportunity to interview the Malfoy family by their own invitation. Sitting with them at the Glowing Orchid, you would never be able to tell by looking at them that they held a very deep secret. A secret that inadvertently caused them to follow the most evil wizard of all time.

Let me give you a little history on the Malfoy family. Nearly a millennium ago, Benjamin Malfoy married a young witch named Annette. Annette was a Veela female from the Veela Royal Family. They gave birth to a son named Jean Malfoy, who due to his mother's heritage had Veela blood. When Jean turned seventeen, the Veela blood took over, making him a full fledged male Veela. Being a male Veela, Jean had a mate. His one true other half. He found the other half in a muggleborn witch named Amelia. Amelia was a beautiful witch and very talented. But she came from a poor family. Even back then, Pureblood Society considered muggleborns a lower class. Due to the public Veela registry, everyone knew what Jean was. When it was discovered who his mate was, Pureblood Society went into a rage.

Sadly, Amelia was brutally murdered the day before her wedding. Heartbroken and angry, Jean killed everyone who had a hand in his mates death. Benjamin, knowing that the family line must continue, moved his son and his family to England, hoping to help ease his son's broken heart. He then arranged a marriage to a young English witch. When Dimitri Malfoy was born, he too was a male Veela. Veela blood was now a Malfoy family blood trait. Jean vowed to never let their Veela blood be known to protect future brides. When Jean finally passed away, he was buried with Amelia back in France, never to leave her side.

Now to more current events.

It was Lucius Malfoy who told me the real details of his trial. We all know that he was forced into an Unbreakable Vow by his father Abraxas Malfoy. There was some speculation as to how he was forced, but with the Veela heritage, we know now. The haunted look in his eyes as he recounted serving the Dark Lord was obvious. If there is anyone who doubted his guilt, doubt no more. The man is still suffering from it.

During the war-

"Dennis really did a wonderful job on that article." Hermione said quietly, interrupting Draco's reading.

"He made my father sound like a bloody Hufflepuff." Draco grumbled.

She giggled. "Why? Because he proved that he had a heart?"

"No, because you Gryffindors are all hearts and flowers and need to find the good in people. My father is not a damn Hufflepuff."

"Oh hush. From what Dennis told me, the response has been wonderful. There are people petitioning the ministry to have your father pardoned."

Draco didn't respond, still muttering about infuriating Gryffindors. Shaking her head, Hermione walked to the vanity table in their hotel room. She was clad only in a light blue towel, having just got out of the shower. She grabbed her wand and dried her hair, not styling it because Ginny demanded to do it.

Draco walked into the bathroom to shower since they were leaving in a little over an hour. Hermione scanned her wardrobe, searching for something to wear. Ginny insisted on hitting up some wizarding club that was apparently all the rage. Hermione settled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a glittery purple one shoulder tank. A pair of knee high black boots finished the outfit. It was sexy, but not overtly sexy. She may have a fashion sense now, but that did not include showing copious amount of skin.

She knocked on the bathroom door, letting Draco know she was headed to Ginny's room and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Finally! I thought you would never get here; we have a ton to do. Move your arse to that chair before I throw you into it." shouted Ginny.

"We have over an hour, what could possibly take so long?" grumbled Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm making you sexy. Now shut up and let me work my magic."

Within minutes, Hermione's hair was straightened and put into a low, side ponytail. It was parted to the side and had small purple stargazer lily covering up the hair tie. Ginny then went to work on her makeup, giving her a dark, smoky that made her eyes look smoldering. She finished it off with only lip gloss, letting her eyes be the focus.

"Ok, my turn now." said Ginny and faster than Hermione thought possible, Ginny was in a short silver mini dress with towering silver stilettos. Her hair was down and had luscious waves that made her look like she just rolled out of bed and had a good time of it. Her makeup was nothing more than some glittery eye shadow and lip-gloss.

"Holy hell you look amazing. If I wasn't sure of my sexuality, I'd hit on you." said Hermione.

"Perfect" said Ginny with a grin. "We are meeting Savi there; she had some work to do after the game."

The girls chatted for a few minutes more before a knocked sounded at the door. Ginny opened it and Draco stepped inside.

"Dear fucking Merlin. Hermione you are absolutely delectable. Were you planning on killing me?" he asked, slightly breathless.

She blushed and Ginny piped in. "She may not be, but that's the response I was going for."

"Well let's go. I have two sexy witches on my arm and I need to show you two off."

With a woman on each arm, Draco apparated them to The Twisted Wand. There was a huge line in front of the door but Draco walked up to the bouncer, cocked an eyebrow and was granted entrance. The shouts of anger from those in line were ignored.

"Let's find Harry and Savannah, they should be here" shouted Hermione over the pounding music. Draco led the way, winding his way through the gyrating bodies on the dance floor in search of the Chosen One. He finally spotted him over in the VIP area and grasped both girls' hands so that he wouldn't lose them.

"Bloody hell Ferret, how'd you manage to snag Ginny too? I guess it's you and me now Savi!" joked Harry.

Savannah looked at Ginny and winked. This was going to be good. Savannah wrapped her arms around Harry and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. She stepped closer, molding her body to his and pulled his head down to her. She bit his earlobe and whispered. "Not. Happening." She released him and pushed him away lightly, laughing.

The other three burst into peals of laughter. Harry just stood there slightly dazed.

"Not cool Savannah!" he growled. That just made the rest laugh harder.

A waitress appeared, wearing little black shorts and a red skintight halter. She fluttered her eyelashes at Draco. "Would anyone like a drink?" she purred, not taking her eyes off Draco.

Everyone ordered their drinks and in seconds, glasses appeared on the table.

"Anything else?" she asked, still staring.

"Yea, another waitress. Preferably one who knows how to keep her eyes to herself and not on someone else's boyfriend." Hermione said scathingly.

The flirty waitress paled at the look on Hermione's face and walked away very quickly.

"Jealous? I like it." said Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the other two girls, dragging them to the dance floor. Finding an empty spot, the girls proceeded to let loose. Hermione loved to dance and even though the club scene wasn't really her thing, she always had a good time.

Her hips swayed in time to the pulsing beat of the music. She closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, twisting and turning. Ginny moved in front of her and Savannah to the back. Wordlessly, the women began a raunchy bump and grind, teasing their onlookers. When she opened her eyes, they locked onto Draco's, dark with barely restrained lust. She could feel his growl from twenty feet away. It made her feel powerful.

Draco could barely suppress the animalistic side of him. That part wanted to march over, rip her clothes off and show the world that she was his. The rational side was just enjoying the show. She really knew how to move. He watched her hips, swearing that they were bewitching him with their smooth, undulating movements. His eyes trailed to her breasts, which were straining against the thin fabric of her skintight tank. The lights were reflecting off the sequins, making her sparkle. His restraint broke and he strode purposefully towards his witch.

She watched him stalk towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her breath hitched with the look of undisguised arousal. When he reached her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her body towards his. Before she could blink, his lips crashed to hers. Both fought for dominance but he ultimately won. His right hand gripped her ponytail, holding her in place while his tongue plunged past her lips, tasting her. She groaned, the heady feeling of his mouth on hers making her head spin. The music and bodies surrounding them ceased to exist. It was only them, lost in their own world.

A bump from a passing patron brought them out of their bubble. Both were breathing heavily and their hearts were thudding in their chests.

"Ok, no sex in public please. Seeing your pasty white arse is so not on my bucket list." said Harry, looking a little green.

"Sod off Potter." growled Draco.

Rolling their eyes, Ginny and Savannah led the group off the floor and to their table. Numerous shots were already lined up and Hermione knew what that meant.

"Never have I ever?" she asked.

"Damn right" Savannah replied. "And it's anything goes."

The five of them sat around the table and grabbed the first shot. Savannah started.

"I'll go easy. Never have I ever stolen something from a store."

Hermione, Harry and Ginny took a shot.

"What the hell did you steal Granger?" Draco asked, shocked

"A sparkly toothbrush when I was four. I felt guilty for days and snuck the cashier money when I went back."

Draco went next. "Never have I ever been caught by Filch making out in a broom closet."

Snorting into their drinks, Harry and Ginny both tossed a shot back. "That was terrible. The man made such a racket. I swear he is a bitter virgin." groaned Harry.

Ginny went next and grinned mischivousely at Hermione. "Never have I ever been caught naked in the Prefect's bathroom."

"Ginny! You promised never to bring that up!" she yelled, taking her shot.

Harry and Draco looked intrigued. Ginny answered their unspoken question. "Neville had been secretly using the Prefects bathroom to practice potions for Snape. He walked in and Hermione was butt naked, singing while she was stepping out of the bath. Neville couldn't look at her for WEEKS!"

The men chuckled, imagining the look on Longbottom's face.

"Never have I ever been caught having sex on a broomstick." Hermione shot back. Everyone but Draco took a shot. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry.

He groaned, knowing he had to answer. "A month ago and it was with Katie Bell. Coach threw a fit. Said that if I wanted to 'get my wand wet' I needed to not do it a hundred feet in the air." he said, turning a bright red.

The table burst out laughing, startling the nearby patrons.

The game continued on, getting the group more drunk and the questions were getting more sexual. Hermione and Draco were the most sober. Hermione was a virgin, so she knew why she was less drunk but was surprised at Draco. He was the "Slytherin Sex God" according to the rumors at school. She vividly remembered Pansy Parkinson bragging about shagging him at the Head Table in the Great Hall.

Eventually, everyone decided to head back to their hotel. It was late and their Portkeys were set to take them back home at noon. Draco and Hermione decided to leave a day early because she was needed at work.

Heading to the bathroom to change, Hermione thought about Draco or more specifically, his sexual history. She decided that she wasn't ready to take that particular step quite yet, but she felt it necessary to find out about his past experience for health reasons. Magic may prevent a large amount of diseases, but she felt better making sure she wasn't at risk.

Crawling next to him, she asked bluntly "How many women have you been with?"

He looked at her, not really shocked at her question. He knew she noticed how little he drank during their game.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, Pansy always, rather loudly, bragged about your prowess but at the same time, you didn't drink when anything sexual was asked. I'm just confused. Either you have had a lot of boring conquests or very few long term ones."

"Neither actually." he said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been with anyone."

* * *

AN: So I was reading a WIP fic and noticed that the author refused to update if they didn't get a certain amount of reviews. I will not do that to you guys. Pinky promise! Next chapter shows Ron's progress with his current healing method. Hermione makes a groundbreaking discovery and Harry passes out.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I am close to 200 and I never thought my little story would generate this many. The story still has quite a ways to go, I figure I may be halfway through. That could change though since I am writing without an outline. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week since the Quidditch game and Hermione was swamped with work. Due to her being out so long, some people started slacking, increasing the workload of those who actually gave a damn about their jobs. Within the last week, Hermione had to fire three people. That included Anthony Goldstein, who fought with her in the war. Anthony had also taken the ministry classes and bragged to everyone that he was a war hero. She had been partnered with him on a few projects and had been forced to do most of the work due to his constant lateness and inability to follow directions. She had hoped that when he was hired to work with her that he would have matured, but he didn't. He was currently in her office, screaming at her since she just handed him his termination papers.

"You have got to be out of your bloody mind! I am an integral part of this department! Do you honestly believe that you would get anything done without me? I am a damn WAR HERO and you are firing me like some common idiot! I will have you put under investigation!"

Hermione sighed, once again trying to shut him up. "Again Anthony, in the time I was out you were a no show at work for nine days. In the days you were here, you sat around and did nearly nothing. When you bothered to show up, you were here for less than half the day. You yelled at the other workers and nearly killed another by ignoring her telling you that the particular potion she was working on did not need belladonna root. If it wasn't for Padma Patil using a Body-Bind on you, you would have caused an explosion bigger than a nuclear blast. You are unprofessional, lazy and downright rude. Your termination was approved by the minister. Now leave or I will call security!"

"You are nothing but a trumped up Mudblo-"

"Finish that sentence and I will send you home in a body bag." growled Draco from the doorway. His eyes were slowly changing from grey to silver and you could feel the anger crackling off of him. Anthony paled considerably and stammered an "I'm sorry" before fleeing the office.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I just handed him his termination papers and he wasn't exactly happy about it."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." said Draco. He pulled her from her chair, hugging her lightly before pulling something out of his pocket. He enlarged the object and she smelled Chinese food. "I haven't seen you much this week and since it is time for lunch, I figured we could eat together."

"That would be fantastic. I didn't even realize the time. I've been busy getting the department back in order and working on Ron's cure."

Dividing the General Tso chicken and fried rice between two plates, they dug in.

"So...I have some news." said Draco slowly. "Father has a hearing tomorrow morning with the Wizenagamot. Apparently all the letters that people have been writing paid off. The Wizenagamot decided to see about pardoning him."

"Draco that's great news! I told you Dennis did wonderful with it!"

"I hope they do pardon him. With the whole King thing, Father would need to be free to travel at a moments notice. As of now, he needs to seek permission from the Auror office. When mother and he took their last vacation, he had to petition two months in advance. Also, he needs to have free reign with his magic. The wand restriction will not allow him to perform any Veela ceremonies."

"How is that going by the way? Did he end up meeting the Court yet?" she asked, intrigued. She hadn't heard anything from Draco about it yet.

Draco finished chewing before answering. Unlike Ron, he had table manners. "He has a meeting with them on Monday. They will be coming to the Manor and they actually want us there."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Why do I have to be there? I understand you, but why me?"

Draco shrugged. "According to Mrs. Delacour, it's to meet you and to set up a protection detail. Since I'm a Veela prince and you are my mate, we get an entourage."

Hermione frowned, not really liking that. But she figured they could talk about it later.

"How is that cure going anyway?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

She groaned. "Not that great." she said, frustrated. "I'm missing something, but I don't know what. I have a theory as to why the drugs mutate but I'm not sure how to implement it into a cure."

"Tell me about this theory. Uncle Sev is my godfather and Potions was the only thing I beat you in." he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes, humoring him. "Other than the magic used to bind a potion, there is one other major difference between them and muggle pharmaceuticals. Our potions never have anything artificial in them. Every potion ingredient is naturally occurring, whether it is plant or animal based. Nothing is manufactured. Muggle drugs are often made using various chemicals that are produced in laboratories. Basically, the magic in a wizards body breaks the compounds down to their natural elements, down to every molecule and then fuses them. It ends up poisoning them because those elements mix up into something different."

"Well why not use a bezoar? Not a whole one, but grind it up and use it in conjunction with whatever else you have." he asked, thinking out loud.

Hermione stopped chopsticks halfway to her mouth. Could it be that simple? She read the reports thoroughly and a bezoar was nowhere in the regiment used for any patient. "Oh my god. You may be on to something."

She shot out of her seat and ran towards her lab, grabbing her dragon skin lab coat on the way. Draco followed behind her, running also.

She burst into her lab and went to the cooler with samples on Ron's blood and mutated cells. Grabbing the current cure, she placed it next to the samples she had. She opened to potions cabinet and grabbed a bezoar. Grinding it up, she mixed it with the cure on hand. She mixed Ron's samples and placed the bezoar infused potion on them. Using a magically modified microscope she watched the cells and potions interact.

Draco watched, very interested in what was happening. The images from the microscope were projected on the wall, probably to make it easier to see. He watched the frothy green potion mix with the blue dyed cells from Weasley. The cells were very different then what he remembered from those his biology tutor showed him the summer before Hogwarts. Those muggle chemicals really did a number on him. He watched the potion be absorbed by the cells and his eyes widened. The cells were mutating again, but this time into healthy ones. It was working!

"Draco! You figured it out!" squealed Hermione. She threw her arms around him, bringing his head down and giving him a scorching kiss. When she pulled away, he pulled her right back. They hadn't kissed since Paris and he missed it already, even though that was their only kiss. He lost himself in the feeling of her soft lips. He nipped her bottom lip before exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tugged at his hair, making him moan. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer so she could feel the effect she was having on him. She ground herself into him, losing a bit of her self control. He tasted amazing.

They pulled apart, foreheads touching amd just stared into each others eyes.

"Thank you Draco."

"For what?"

"Helping me save him." she said, kissing him lightly.

After doing more tests on the modified potion, Hermione deemed it safe and sent it off to Blaise to start administering it to Ron. Her owl returned with a note from Blaise promising her to notify her of any changes in Ron's condition. She packed up her belongings and flooed home to get ready for dinner. She and Draco were headed on a double date with Katie and Harry, who were now exclusive.

She stepped out of the fireplace in the travel room and Gigi took her bag. "Gigi, is Draco here yet?" she asked the little elf.

"Master be in the kitchen, stuffing his face with cake. I tolds him to save room for dinners but noooooo, he saids he wanted cake. Master goings to make himself fat and Gigi will just say I tolds him so."

Hermione snorted. Gigi may have been his elf for years, bit she still tried to banish his sweet tooth. One thing Hermione learned since becoming Draco Malfoy's mate was to not come between the man and his chocolate cake. She went to their room and quickly changed into some slacks and a dressy shirt.

Draco walked in while she was doing her makeup. "Enjoy your snack?" she asked with a grin.

"You're damn right I did. Although," he leaned in and kissed her. "this is better."

She leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling back and finishing her makeup. He tried pouting, but she swatted his arm and told him to get ready.

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, which had cleaned up quite a bit since the war. It was no longer a dusty bar with dank hotel rooms. The place was a now a well loved family establishment. She waved to Tom, the bartender and proceeded to the table where Harry and Katie were sitting. Draco pulled out her chair before taking his own seat.

"Hey guys, how has it been? I heard you won the game against Norway." she said, starting the conversation.

Harry launched into his tale, telling her about the game. He ended up in the hospital for a night because right as he caught the snitch, the Norwegian Seeker crashed into him, causing his splintered broom to go right through his thigh. Thank Merlin the next game wasn't for another week. "The Norwegian hospital was bloody amazing! They had waiters Hermione. Waiters! And the beds were amazing!"

She rolled her eyes at Harry. "Well next time we are in Norway, I'll make sure to maim you."

Harry ordered a round of Firewhiskey and they ordered their food. When the plates arrived, Katie suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. Hermione told a worried Harry she would see what the problem was.

She went into the bathroom and found Katie retching. Pulling her hair back, she quietly comforted her friend. When it seemed she was done, Hermione conjured a toothbrush and some toothpaste and handed it to her.

"Thanks Hermione." she said, still looking clammy.

"Are you ok? You didn't touch your drink and you have only been sipping your water."

Katie's eyes watered and she started to cry. "Hermione I didn't mean for it to happen! It was just supposed to be casual and fun, something to enjoy. We forgot one time and now everything is ruined!" she started crying harder.

"Katie, I don't know what you mean. What is ruined sweetie?"

"I'm pregnant with Harry's baby!" she wailed.

Neither girl noticed the men standing in the doorway. But they did notice the six foot tall Harry drop to the floor in a dead faint.

That just caused Katie to cry harder. Draco brought him back around and Harry stared in shock. "Really? How far along?"

Katie sniffled. "I'm fourteen weeks. It must have happened the first time when we forgot the charm. I had a period though so I didn't think anything of it."

The blinding smile on Harry's face lit up the room. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Katie stilled. "You're not mad?" she whispered, not daring to hope for anything good.

"Why would I be mad? Sure, this is sooner than I want but there is nothing I want more than to be a dad."

"But we never officially dated until now. And you're at the peak of your career. How-"

Harry wrapped Katie in a hug. "None of that matters. As for us dating, when we started whatever this is, I stayed exclusive. I have never slept with more than one person at a time. I may do casual, but I am always exclusive."

Katie leaned into him and was quiet. Hermione was standing with Draco, tears in her eyes. Draco was still laughing internally at the image of Potter passing out. That deserved a pensieve.

"When did you find out?" asked Harry.

"I suspected a few days ago. St. Mungos confirmed it today. I have an appointment tomorrow. Would you...would you like to come with me?"

Harry beamed. "I don't want to miss anything involving our baby. Wow...our baby. Hermione I'm going to be a dad!"

Hermione chuckled. "So I've heard."

Harry blushed at his idiocy. "Yeah...I forgot. I'm excited."

"Congratulations Potter. Let's hope it looks like Katie. I wouldn't want to be cursed with your ugly mug for my entire life." said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, fuck you too Malfoy. But thanks." Harry said with a huge smile.

The quartet made their way back to the table, immediately ordering champagne. Hermione told Katie one glass would be okay and they toasted to new life and new beginnings.

If only things would stay so carefree.

* * *

AN: Two chapters in two days? I haven't done that since I started this story! Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter, Blaise has news about Ron and Lucius meets his Court. Also, Hermione receives her first bit of backlash from being Draco's mate.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Lots happening in this chapter! And a good long one too! Officially my longest chapter

* * *

Hermione summoned her eagle owl, which she named Penelope and sent off a quick note to Blaise.

B,

Mind if I stop by to check on Ron? I haven't heard from you yet.

H.

With an affectionate nip at her finger, Penelope was off. Draco was still sleeping and Hermione was already dressed. She decided to spend a little time reading the journals that Draco had gotten from his library for her. It was Saturday, so she had nothing on her plate today.

Two hours later, there was still no reply from Blaise, which was odd. She was starting to worry. Draco walked in and kissed the worry line between her brows. "What's wrong?"

"Blaise. He hasn't answered my owl. It's been over twenty four hours since he started the new treatment and he should have owled me the results by now."

Draco rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, trying to comfort her. At that moment, Penelope came back. Hermione eagerly took the envelope and gave her owl the treat she had prepared.

H,

I need you here. Now.

B

"Draco! We need to get to Mungos!" she yelled. She forgot he was standing right next to her.

"Yep...heard you. Are my ears bleeding? I think you burst an eardrum." he said, trying to lighten her up.

She growled impressively and stalked over to the travel room. He rolled his eyes at his mate's dramatics and followed.

Stepping out of the fireplace, they both made their way to the Janus Thickey Ward, where Ron had been staying. Blaise met them there, looking grim. "Follow me to my office." he said, gesturing to the door on their right.

They sat down and Hermione launched into her interrogation. "How is he? Is it working? What happened?"

Blaise sighed. He knew what he was about to say would destroy her. "Hermione, the treatment is working. In one day, he has made more progress then any of my patients have had in six months on the treatment. In another week, all effects of the drugs will be gone, all damage repaired."

"Then why do you look like someone pissed in your cheerios?" she asked bluntly.

"Because Weasley started dreaming. As you know, in this ward we monitor the dreams using a continuous Legilimency spell and record them in a pensieve. We do it to monitor progress. For Frank and Alice Longbottom, the pensieves remain mostly empty except for snippets of Longbottom as a baby and bits of the torture they experienced. But Ron is different. Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me Blaise." she said softly, fear starting to creep into her voice. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"You told me that you believed he started using shortly after the war. You based your suspicions on his actions when he saw you with Viktor Krum. But based on the Legilimency you were wrong. He has only been using for about eighteen months."

Hermione stared at him. He had to be wrong.

Blaise shook his head, knowing what she was thinking. "I'm not wrong. There was a bar nearby that had a band playing and the date was on a flyer near the door. His dealer was showing him how to mainline. And Weasley mentioned never doing it before. So because of that, I delved deeper into his mind. With him being unconscious there were no walls up protecting his thoughts. The violence came from something else. About a month after the Final Battle, Weasley went looking for the Resurrection Stone. He wanted to see his brother. He didn't. He found a book."

Draco whipped his head around and glared at Blaise. "A book? Please tell me it wasn't the Black Chronicle."

"It was. I saw the spine of the book in the memory. The book called to him. I felt it, even in the memory. I can't really describe was happened but Weasley bound himself to the book. It promised to bring his brother back. But Weasley had to make an Unbreakable Vow to the book. He had a time limit. Four years and six months. If the Vow was not fulfilled, he would die."

Voice trembling, Hermione asked "What was the vow?" She was afraid of the answer.

Blaise looked at her, pain etched onto his face. He knew how much she cared for Weasley, even after everything he has done. "Hermione, he was to use you as a sacrifice. In order to see his brother again, Weasley needed your heart. The book wanted him to cut it out of you, still beating. I have no idea why he believed the book. There is no way to bring back the dead. But he did believe it. The only reason he has not tried to take your life before was because the old Weasley was fighting back. But the drugs poisoned his mind and when he cornered you at the ball, he was going to finish off the ritual... If Drake had not seen you, you would be dead. Ron has four more months to complete the ritual. He can't complete it. Once we found this out, the Aurors contacted Hogwarts. It turns out that Minerva had a few students discover a silver circle in the Forbidden Forest a while back. There was a dead unicorn nearby. She had the circle destroyed."

Hermione started to cry. She knew there was no hope for Ron now.

Holding her tightly, Draco spoke to Blaise. "Any idea where the book is? My mother is a Black and therefore the only one left to destroy it. We need to get rid of it."

"The book is located in a cave near Hogsmeade. According to Weasley's mind, it is where Sirius Black hid while we were in third year."

Still crying, Hermione told them she knew where the cave was. "Have you told the Weasley's yet?" she asked.

Blaise shook his head. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I need to tell them. Let me tell them, please."

Blaise agreed. He did not know them and felt this news was better off coming from someone who cared for them.

sxsxsx

Sunday dinner at the Weasley household was the only time that every member of the family was together in one place. Hermione had a standing invitation and since Draco was her, for lack of a better term, boyfriend, he was invited too. She decided that after dinner she would tell them. She had already told Harry what will happen and he promised to help her break the news. He waited until Hermione left his flat to cry for his best friend. His first friend. He understood how Ron could have strayed from his Light ideals. Grief made people do crazy things, like when he had gone after Bellatrix when she killed Sirius. He mourned his friend in private, vowing to be strong for the Weasley family.

Dinner was a loud affair as always. The Weasley's were laughing at the antics of Victoire, who demanded a new frilly pink dress she saw in Diagon Alley and Teddy, who was asking for money to buy it for her. They laughed at George, who was currently imitating Snape and his billowing robes. The talked about Harry and his most notorious snitch catches and Hermione's successes. They asked how Draco and his family were doing and how royalty was treating them. They also asked when Arthur would be starting at the Malfoy Company. Everything was so lighthearted. It made Hermione dread breaking their hearts all over again.

Finally, the children were put to bed. Everyone was crammed into the living room, drinking wine or Firewhiskey. It was time. "Everyone? I have something to tell you." she said, voice cracking. She was already starting to cry.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" asked Molly, worried about her surrogate daughter.

Hermione told them what she had learned from Blaise. When her crying made it impossible to continue, Draco and Harry filled in the rest.

Ginny was clinging to Savannah, bawling. Fleur was gripping Bill, using her own Veela pheromones to calm down the werewolf side. George was sitting blank faced, not comprehending that he would be losing another brother. Percy cried. Charlie was comforting his father, who wasn't able to keep it together.

Molly went into a rage. She cursed the Black Family, Voldemort and Hermione. She was inconsolable. She screamed at Hermione and demanded to know where the book was. When she was told that it was already destroyed, her wand had to be forcefully taken from her. An emergency call had to be made to St. Mungos to have a healer sedate her.

Hermione was white. Molly blamed her. Molly, the mother who had taken place of the mother she lost, wanted the ritual complete. She didn't know what to think. The other Weasleys tried to tell her it was the grief speaking but she couldn't hear them. All she heard was Molly blaming her. Draco tried to snap her out of it using his Veela magic and even enlisted Fleur to help him but it did not work.

Hermione was as still as a statue. Draco had no idea what to do and neither did Fleur or anyone else. He tried to feel what she was feeling and all he felt was numbness. He was getting antsy. He wished he knew what to do.

Harry decided to take a different measure. He pointed his wand and with a shout of Aquamenti, icy water soaked her to the bone. That snapped her out of it. But when she asked why he did what he did in a monotone voice, he started to really worry.

"I need to take her home. She needs rest." said Draco, still freaking out on the inside. He grabbed her and apparated back to the house in Notting Hill. She didn't say a word, just walked up the stairs and crawled into bed, still soaking wet.

The next day, she seemed to have gone back to her usual self. She still looked haunted, but she actually spoke to him about what happened to her the day before. She poured out her feelings of betrayal courtesy of Molly Weasley. He tried to reiterate that it was the grief spurring Molly's hurtful words, but he doubted she believed him. Kingsley gave her the day off, knowing she would not be very useful and also because he knew about the Court meeting. Of course he knew. The Minister of Magic was going to be in attendance.

Due to the nature of the meeting, Hermione and Draco went shopping. She really didn't have anything formal enough to meet with the Court and Draco was there to help her pick out something appropriate. They were in Diagon Alley and had already ruled out Madame Malkins and Twillfit and Tattings. She had tried on dozens of dress robes, but none seemed to fit.

"Is there anywhere else to try? I don't really pay attention to Wizarding shops. Most of my clothes are muggle." she asked, frustrated.

Draco scanned the Alley. They could always try Merlin Drive, the wizard equivalent to Saville Row or Fifth Avenue. He spotted Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria. Neither were into blood status and both were very big shoppers. They could help.

"Daph! Tori!" he yelled, catching their attention.

"Draco! How are you?" asked Daphne. "Good morning Hermione." she said, smiling at the curly haired witch.

"I'm doing great. Listen, I need to find women's dress robes. I mean super formal. The kind we wore when meeting those crazy foreign ambassadors when we were kids." said Draco horridly.

Daphne pursed her lips, thinking. It was her sister who answered. "What about The Aristocrat?"

"No, they have beautiful clothes, but their quality went downhill. Wait! Robes of Morgana is a gorgeous shop and my mother is part owner. She could help."

Astoria agreed with her sister and Draco thanked them. They got directions and were on their way.

About thirty yards from the shop, they were accosted by Millicent Bulstrode. "You filthy creature! How dare you think you are good enough for a Malfoy!" she screamed, face red with anger.

Draco growled, livid. "Back off Bulstrode! She is more than good enough. She is my MATE you psychotic harpy."

"There is no law stating that you have to be with her just because you are a Veela Draco! Do you understand what you are doing? Have you no pride in your Pureblood heritage? She is beneath us!"

"We fought a damn war! You saw what the war did! You saw how many people died. Do you think that it would have been so much better if he had won? Tom Riddle had a muggle father. How is that for hypocrisy? Are you that blind and brainwashed?" shouted Hermione.

Before Millicent replied, she was dragged away by her father, who looked shamefaced. Her mother apologized for her behavior. Her mother knew not to mess with the Veela prince. The Bulstrodes lost a lot in the war. She did not want them to lose even more.

"Is it always going to be this way Draco?" she asked, weary.

He held her close. "Give it a week. Then something else will make news. Probably involving Potter and his hero complex."

He got the reaction he was looking for. Hermione giggled. They opened the door to the shop and Mallory Greengrass came out to greet them. "Draco! Miss Granger, how lovely to see you. How can I help you?"

Draco explained what they were looking for and Mrs. Greengrass was off, pulling out robe after robe. She ushered Hermione into a changing room and told her to try everything on. "It all adjusts to fit you automatically, so no need for alterations."

Hermione immediately discarded everything that was ridiculously low cut. She scanned the garments and picked out one that was a very pale blue. It had a square cut neckline and draped over her figure beautifully. It was pulled in tight to her hips before falling straight down. It was simple, but elegant. It was trimmed with silver at the cuffs and neckline. She glanced at the tag and blanched. It was over two thousand galleons!

"Hermione! Let me see what you have on." called Draco.

She walked out of the changing room. "I can't buy this. It's too expensive."

"Ignore the price. Do you like it?"

"I love it, its perfect but-"

Mrs Greengrass? We'll take this one." said Draco, pulling out his Gringotts card. They came out almost two years ago and worked in the Muggle and Magical world.

"Draco! I can't let you pay for that." she protested.

"Nonsense. You are my mate Hermione. What's mine is yours."

"Listen to him dear. He isn't doing it to throw money around. He is a very generous man. When Astoria was eight, she wanted a doll from France. At the time, we were low on cash due to bad investments and the doll was as much as your dress. He snuck into his father's safe and bought the doll just because she wanted it." said Mrs. Greengrass.

Draco blushed at this and muttered "It was supposed to be a secret."

Hermione allowed Draco to pay and they walked out of the shop. They apparated back home and prepared to meet the Court.

At precisely 6:30, Draco and Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa met them in the foyer. "Draco, Hermione I am so glad you're here. Everyone will start arriving at seven and should all be here by seven thirty. Your father and the Minister are in the smoking room. Since his pardon, they have become bosom buddies and they have been cackling madly for the last hour."

"Oh good lord, get a sobering potion. If Kingsley is cackling, it means he is drunk. The man is probably nervous." said Hermione, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Henny! Get a sobering potion for the Minister and that idiot I call a husband please. And hide the Firewhiskey." Narcissa said her nerves frayed.

The trio walked to the smoking room and found Henny scolding the two men, who hung their heads. Kingsley looked up and saw Hermione and he went as pale as his dark skin would allow.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Kingsley. "Firewhiskey? Really Kingsley? Do you realize what time it is?" Lucius chuckled at her scolding the Minister of Magic. "Don't laugh Lucius, you will only encourage him!" she said firmly.

Draco couldn't help it. He busted out laughing. Merlin, she was perfect. Mumbling their apologies, the Minister and the Veela King waved their wands and removed the smell of alcohol from themselves. The chiming of the clock announced five minutes to the hour and they all made their way to the door to greet their arriving guests.

Narcissa stood next to Lucius, followed by the Minister, Draco and then Hermione. Jeanette Delacour arrived first and bowed to her King. She stayed behind him to tell him the names of their court.

There were six members of the court, all female. They represented the six Veela clans of the world, mostly from Europe. Fleur Weasley represented the French clan in place of her grandmother, who was now the King's Advisor. Next was Sinead O'Malley, who represented the Irish Clan. Along with her was Kim Uematsu, from the Asian Clan and Patricia Warweck from the Americas. Irina Mitchov represented the Russian Clan and scowled at the Malfoy's when she arrived. The last arrival was a shock. It was Parvati Patil, representing the India Clan.

"Parvati? You're a Veela?" Hermione asked?

"Yes I am. I'm a bit different though, I don't have the coloring of a usual Veela, since the blood was introduced so far back. Padma is not Veela though, which is highly unusual for identical twins."

"Well it is really good seeing a familiar face. I have no idea what to expect." Hermione admitted.

"There is nothing to fear. These are pretty similar to Order meetings. Lots of useless information and gossip. If there is something important, the Court would meet in the Hall of Clans. This is just an introduction and a general meeting of what is expected."

Draco offered Hermione and Parvati each an arm and led them to the formal meeting room. The long mahogany table had enough chairs for everyone present. Lucius sat at the head, with Jeanette to his right and Narcissa on his left. Draco sat next to his mother and Hermione sat next to him. Fleur was next to her grandmother.

"Good evening everyone." greeted Jeanette. "We are here to introduce Lucius Malfoy, King of the Veela Clans to his court. This is only an informative meeting and clan business still falls to me until His Highness is comfortable taking over all business. He knows all of your names and has been studying the clans for the last few days since he took the throne. Let me also introduce Narcissa Malfoy, the Kings mate and wife. Next to her is their son Draco Malfoy. As you may have seen in the papers, he is also a Veela. His mate and consort is Hermione Granger."

Irina interrupted her monologue, "How could he possibly be our king? His line abandoned the throne almost a thousand years ago! They were ashamed of their heritage. My great grandfather was the last known male Veela and should have ascended to King. His line does not deserve the honor!"

Jeanette glared at the Veela woman and Hermione saw a blue light shoot from her fingertips. Irina was frozen in place. "You will not defile the name of our King. You know the laws as well as I do. Until the line dies out or the current heir refuses his service via Veela ritual, the line of ascension stays. Do not dare speak out of turn again!"

Irina nodded, still scowling. Lucius stared at Irina, reminding her of the man who battled her in the Department of Mysteries.

Sinead cleared her throat, asking permission to speak. "When will the Clan business be handled by His Highness? There is something going on in Ireland that needs attention, but not so dire that it needs to be handled immediately."

It was Lucius who answered. "I would say another month or so. Jeanette will be staying here to show me what is expected and to teach me the rituals and ceremonies I will be responsible for."

"Thank you, Your Highness." said Sinead with a bow.

The rest of the time was spent talking politics. Draco and Hermione had not said a word yet. They really didn't need to. It wasn't until the protection detail for the Malfoys and Hermione was brought up did she speak out. "Is that really necessary? Not to toot my own horn, but I did fight in a war and survive."

"I can attest to that. She fought me when she was sixteen and I ended up in Azkaban." Lucius grumbled.

Jeanette laughed. "It is necessary. You will one day be part of the royal family Hermione. Because of that, there will be people who will try and use you. That trinket around your neck will protect you from all curses, but it will not protect you from your own bleeding heart. You are a very kindhearted person Hermione and people know that. This detail will keep people from not only getting close enough to harm you physically, but mentally. Not to mention, you are a muggleborn. Muggleborn mates are even rarer then male Veela. It takes a very powerful magical core to attract a Veela. You may be a muggleborn, but somewhere in your ancestry there was a witch or wizard. That magical power has been dormant for generations, only growing stronger. You are known as the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. Your powers have yet to reach their peak. When you and Prince Draco complete the Mating Ritual, you will literally be the most powerful witch to ever exist. With the mating bond of the royal Veela and your own powers, you will be unparallel in magical abilities."

"Then how come other muggleborns are not also as powerful? It makes no sense." she asked.

Jeanette looked almost giddy. "I have been waiting for you to ask. You see Hermione, there is something known only to Veela. It was Merlin who gave Veela human form so that they may attract a mate. Veela are pure magic and because of that, are very powerful. When they started to mix with humans, that magic manifested when the human turned seventeen, instead of birth. It takes seventeen years for the blood to mature. Have you ever wondered why seventeen is the age of adulthood? It is because of Veela. Before then, it was twenty one. Merlin changed two Veela into humans, one named Robert and another named Sophia. Sophia mated with many human men, and had seven children. All of her children mated with wizards or witches. Many can trace their magical heritage back to her. Robert on the other hand, found love with a muggle woman. His mate had died many years before. They had a set of twins. One boy and one girl. The girl was named Rhonwyn and the boy was Nikolas. Rhonwyn was a squib. Hermione, your lineage can be traced to her. You are the first magical child of her line. You have had hundreds and hundreds of years for your magic to build up. That is why you are so powerful.

* * *

AN: I know I skipped over Lucius getting pardoned and the book being destroyed. I'm focusing more on Hermione and Draco because hey, this is Dramione. And poor Ron :( And oh my, Hermione is a pretty tough witch.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Oh look! Another chapter? Gasp! This will be the last one for a few days, writing this much has been killer. I'm sure my poor, abused Beta needs a break too. (bn: yes I do, I have five papers due between Monday and Tuesday and no time to do them... I hate finals)

* * *

"How could you possibly know that? If it was so far back, how could it be traced?" asked Hermione, perturbed.

"It was actually Miss Patil who noticed it. Miss Patil is a Seer but her gift works differently. She can see magical lineage. Since she is also Veela, she recognized the trace Veela magic still in your magical core and in your blood. She came to me when she realized exactly what she was seeing in you."

Hermione turned to Parvati, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Parvati looked sheepish. "I didn't figure it out until Dumbledore's funeral. It took almost the whole school year to decipher what I was seeing every time I saw you. But the night before Dumbledore's funeral, I dreamed on Rhonwyn. You look remarkably like her." she said.

"One thing I forgot to mention is that the Court all have certain gifts. As you see, that is Miss Patil's. She is the young, but she is the only member of her Clan with a gift."

Lucius raised a pale eyebrow at this. "Would it be rude to inquire about the other gifts?"

"Not at all Your Highness" answered Mrs. Warweck. "My gift is the gift of soul. I can see into a person's soul and see if they are good or evil. It came in handy when preventing Lord Voldemort from infiltrating the American ministry."

Irina Metchov spoke next. "I have the ability for the elements. I can control them at will."

"Mine is no where near as fancy. I can sense lies." Daid Sinead

"I am the Warrior." said Kim Uematsu quietly.

"The Warrior? What is that?" Draco asked

"Your Grace, I have the ability to win at any fight. No one can beat me. Anything my ancestors knew when it came to battles, I also know. Their memories are mine when it comes to conflict."

Lucius turned to Fleur. "And yours Mrs. Weasley?"

"I can sense magical presence. If you stick me in a room with a thousand muggles and one magical person, I could pick them out with my eyes closed."

The group discussed more of their magical abilities. They rarely ever used them and only when a Clan was in danger.

The meeting finished up at about ten thirty in the evening. Hermione had work in the morning and Draco was meeting up with Theodore Nott to go over some investments so they bid goodbye to the elder Malfoys.

Climbing into bed, Draco started talking. "You know, when it comes to Veela, I thought I knew just about everything. But this has thrown me for a loop. I knew nothing about the hierarchy and the politics of it."

Snuggling closer to him, Hermione hummed in acknowledgment. "Looks like we both have a lot to learn."

sxsxsx

When Hermione got to work the next day, she walked into chaos. Someone had ruined every potion they had brewing. And by someone, she meant Anthony Goldstein. It turns out that he was more then a little unhinged. It was bad for her department because these were potions that St. Mungos and the Auror department relied on.

She spent hours starting up all the potions again. She hadn't gotten this involved in the brewing process since she became head of the department. The Ministry was now low on Polyjuice and Veritaserum. Those potions had a short shelf life, so they were constantly being made. St. Mungos was now short on every healing potion they kept in stock. She was going to have to work overtime. She owled Draco to let him know what was going on and that she would not be home that night. Thank Merlin they had extra energy draughts. They would need it.

Draco was with Theo when he got the owl. Theo was just showing him the monthly stock report, which due to his expertise, made Draco Malfoy about three hundred million galleons richer. When Draco saw Penelope fly in, he grabbed the letter and the bird flew away. Apparently Hermione was not waiting for a reply.

Draco,

Anthony sabotaged the potions we had here. All of them. I will not be home tonight. The entire department has to stay until we get caught up again. Sorry.

HJG

"That bloody tosser!" Draco yelled.

Theo's eyes widened. Draco rarely lost his temper. "Something wrong?"

Draco explained the situation and also told him about what Goldstein was doing when he went to Hermione's office the other day.

"Anthony Goldstein you say? Funny, we just hired him. The man is a decent businessman. But he told us he resigned and showed us a letter of recommendation from Granger." Theo said.

"Bullshit. He was terminated from the Ministry. He had to have forged that and used some illegal spells to make the forgery seem real to your father."

"No worries mate, I'll take care of him. But let's move on to other things. How are things going with you? I read about the whole Veela thing and the attack on Granger."

Draco gave him a shortened version of everything that has been going on.

"Bloody hell, your life hasn't been dull at all. I'm glad you finally told her though. You were a miserable git for the last few years."

"I hope nothing else exciting happens. I am tired of it. First the war, now this? I'm ready for some quiet." Draco muttered.

The two friends talked for a bit more and then headed out to lunch. Blaise and the Greengrass sisters were meeting them.

When they reached the restaurant, everyone else was already there. They went through the usual pleasantries before Blaise addressed Draco "Molly Weasley was admitted last night."

Draco choked on his drink. He wasn't expecting that. "Why? What happened?"

"She lost it mate. She was screaming and raging about finding the book and about Ron. She kept mentioning Hermione. She isn't doing well."

Draco filled everyone in on what happened when Hermione told the Weasley's about Ron.

They expressed their sympathy for Hermione. Gryffindors may be considered the friendliest house, but Slytherins were loyal to each other no matter what. His friends considered her one of their own because she was his. It didn't hurt that all of them were very well studied when it came to Veela. They knew that he was a Veela when he turned. They were the only ones who had known for a long time. When Draco discovered his mate during the war, he escaped to Zabini Manor after Voldemort was done punishing him and his family and confessed it all. Blaise helped heal him and Astoria and Daphne helped him deal with the guilt. After the war, they remained close. When Theo's father was found nearly dead due to turning on Voldemort during the final battle, they helped him too.

Soon, lunch was over and the group went their separate ways. Draco headed to Gringotts to get Hermione another gift.

Hermione was having a terrible day. She hadn't been able to take lunch so she was starving and half the potioneers she was with were starting to burn out. No mistakes could be made in the potions being brewed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already six thirty at night. She flooed Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and paid for dinner for everyone. Tom promised to have it there in ten minutes. "Alright everyone, take a two hour break. I took the liberty of providing dinner for you all. Eat, take a quick nap and we will get back to it at nine."

Cheers met her ears when she was done speaking and everyone started to clean themselves up. She glanced down at her clothes. Her favorite black pencil skirt was covered in burn marks, her cashmere sweater was stained and her black pumps were scuffed and torn. Another outfit sacrificed for the good of the ministry. She could only imagine what her hair looked like.

The food arrived and her employees dove in. They were ravenous. She dug in also, savoring the cottage pie that Tom had made to perfection. Draco happened to walk in just as she was finished eating and tried to hide a laugh. "I haven't seen your hair like that since Hogwarts." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, if you had to do what I did all day, yours would look the same."

"I highly doubt that my dear." He came over and kissed her lightly. "I've missed you today." he said softly. "I got you something."

He pulled out a long, gold wrapped package. She took the paper off slowly and saw a platinum object inside. It was a little thicker than a wand and had runes etched onto it along with several unidentifiable stones. She looked up at him, confused.

"It's a potions wand. I'm sure you know that sometimes a potion may look correct, but have slight flaws. It detects incorrect potions and smoke appears telling you how to correct it."

Her eyes widened. She had heard of these, but the magic to create it was so complicated that very few could make them. One had not been made in over a hundred years. "Oh my, this is amazing! Thank you so much Draco!"

"Do you accept it Hermione?" he asked

"I accept your gift Draco." Warmth spread out all over her body, energizing her more than any energy potion could. She knew Draco felt it too.

Draco stayed for several hours helping her and her employees out. He had to leave at midnight because he had an early business meeting. Hermione didn't follow him home until nine the next morning. When she got home, all she could do was crash.

* * *

AN: Not a lot going on in this chapter, it was more of filler. Next chapter will have some Draco/Hermione interaction and maybe a lime or two.


	29. Special chapter

AN: Hello readers! Here is a bonus outtake for you guys. Just a little gift for all my readers and reviewers because I appreciate you all so much.

OUTTAKE: LUCIUS AND NARCISSA

Lucius Malfoy had just turned five years old. His father had also just told him about his family secret. He felt important and grown up.

"Lucius, there is someone out there just for you. She is yours and yours alone. When you turn seventeen, you will find her. But remember boy, this is our family secret and I am trusting you not to say a word." Abraxas had told him.

Lucius stood proud in his brand new black dress robes. They were itchy and uncomfortable, but they were his first set of formal robes and he would not disgrace the Malfoy name by squirming and scratching. He would stand tall and proud, just like his father.

He looked around at the ballroom they were in. It was the annual Nott Summer Soiree. He saw his friend Theodore Nott standing with his parents. He could not say hello yet because they were still greeting guests. His father was talking to someone he didn't recognize and his mum was talking to Mrs. Parkinson. Their son was with her, scowling at everyone in sight. Lucius didn't like Marcellus Parkinson. He always tried to one up him. No one was better then a Malfoy according to his father.

A little blonde girl came skipping up to him, with ribbons in her hair and her blue dress fluttering behind her. An older, dark haired girl followed behind her, dressed in light green "Hello, my name is Narcissa Black. This is my sister Andromeda Black. You're Lucius Malfoy." she said matter of factly.

Lucius wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Yes I am. What do you want?"

Narcissa giggled at his expression. It sounded like bells. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"No. A Malfoy does not have friends." he said, parroting his father. He turned on his heel and walked away, not seeing the look of determination on the little girl's face.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Lucius stood with his parents on Platform 9 3/4, his robes immaculately pressed, Slytherin emblem proudly showing on his chest. He was starting his second year of school. His father had just finished telling him that he needed to watch out for Mudbloods and to make him proud. His mother was trying to hold back tears like she did the year before. He saw the Black family arrive on the platform.

Bellatrix was three years older than him and had made prefect. The dark haired witch glared at everyone around her, nose pointed in the air. Her sister Andromeda was a year younger and looked almost exactly like her older sister, but softer and kinder. Then he saw the bane of his existence. Narcissa Black. Ever since that first meeting seven years ago she barely left him alone. She was always trying to talk to him and it got on his nerves. He wanted no one but his mate and she seemed not to care about his surly attitude towards her. Her robes were black, no house symbol adorning the chest. Crap, she will be with him at school now.

The whistle blew and he bid goodbye to his parents. It was time to get on the train.

He managed to avoid Narcissa on the train and was now sitting at his table in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to take place. When the door opened and the first years walked in, he made the mistake of catching Narcissa's eyes. She gave him a blinding smile and waved. Crap. His best friend Severus smirked at him. "Looks like someone has a crush on little Lucy." He drawled.

"Call me little Lucy again and I will transfigure you into McGonagall's knickers." he growled back.

It was her turn to be sorted. "Please be Hufflepuff." he thought to himself. Tough luck, the hat shouted Slytherin before it could settle fully on her head. His table cheered and he just scowled.

THREE YEARS LATER

He was in the library, studying for his final OWL which was Transfiguration. It was taking place in just over an hour. Suddenly, a pile of books was dropped on the table. He opened his mouth to yell at whoever bothered to disturb him and saw Narcissa Black sitting down. "What the bloody hell do you want?" he asked snidely.

"I was hoping you could help me in Transfiguration. Since you are a prefect, it is your duty to help others in your house" she said, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Even though he was waiting for his mate he had to admit she was growing up beautifully.

"You snot nosed, pureblooded twit can't you see I'm busy!" he shouted before standing up and leaving. He didn't see the tear rolling down her pale cheek and the look of heartbreak in her eyes. He never did. He always walked away.

ONE YEAR LATER

The pain was unbearable. It felt like he was being scorched alive. His father had told him what to expect, but the pain was worse then anything he could have imagined.

He was writhing on the hospital bed. He went right to Madam Pomfrey when the change started. There was nothing she could do but he was guaranteed privacy. From the vague murmurings he could hear around him, he has been like this for over three hours. He heard his father and his mother, Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn.

The pain spiked. It hurt even more than before, but that was a good sign. It was almost over. He felt a tearing sensation along his back and his fingertips felt like they were being torn off. His mouth was being burned from the inside. Those watching saw the wings, talons and fangs. He didn't register them at all.

After another hour, the change was finished. Lucius was breathing heavily and drenched with sweat. His father walked up to him. "Find her. Once she is found, we will set up the betrothal. Goodbye."

The gruff man walked out, not saying anything else.

"How the bloody fuck does he expect me to find her?" he thought to himself.

Lucius spent one more night in the infirmary and left the next morning. He was irritated with his father and himself. He wished he could be normal.

When he walked into the common room, he stopped. The most delightful smell assaulted his nose. It was mint and chocolate. The smell overpowered him. It was delicious. Which is odd because he hated chocolate. He looked around and noticed a few third years, but none were female. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to his room. He had work to catch up on.

The next morning, Lucius decided to sit by the lake. It was a warm spring day and he figured some sunshine will help him think. Someone else was there though.

Her blonde hair shone and her cute little nose was turned upwards. She had a smile on her face, absorbing the suns rays. He smelled it again. Instinctively, he knew it was her.

He stepped on a twig, breaking the silence. When she turned, he registered who she was. She was his mate. She was his love. The one person he would do anything for.

Narcissa Black.

AN: Sooo...did ya like it?

BN: Dear readers I'm just here to warn you of what is to come…. With apologies of a heavily medicated author… go to chapter 29….


	30. Chapter 29

AN: This chapter was very hard to write, especially the ending. Keep up the reviews. I wrote most of this while I was in the emergency room last night. And I may have been doped up...a little...a lot...

BN: after a phone call with the author... very doped up...and delusional…..

It took a whole week for the potions department to catch up. A whole week of Hermione putting in eighteen hour days. She was running herself ragged. She had not spoken to Draco at all. When she got home, he was usually asleep and she was off to work before he even woke up. The bags under her eyes were huge and she had lost weight. Anthony was sentenced to one year in prison but only had to serve six months due to some tricky maneuvering from his lawyer. He was blacklisted from the ministry and was no longer allowed to step foot there.

Hermione had gotten permission from Kingsley to let her staff have a four day weekend. The Department of Mysteries offered their potioneers to keep an eye on the current brewing potions. The days off were very much needed. Hermione planned to sleep all of Friday in order to catch up on what she missed during the last week.

Friday morning, Draco climbed out of bed, seeing Hermione still asleep. He had not gotten to speak to her at all. She still had no idea about Molly Weasley being in St. Mungos. He had spoken to Arthur when he brought the employment contract over a few days before and Molly was starting to respond to treatment. From what he gathered, the loss of Fred was still causing depression and the guilt of killing a person, even someone as evil as Bellatrix still ate away at her. Finding out that Ron would die was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. Arthur would hand in his resignation to the ministry on Monday and start his new job two weeks later. Knowing how expensive treatment at the hospital was, Draco gave Arthur a five thousand galleon sign on bonus, claiming it was standard procedure.

Draco spent the early part of the day on his broom. His father was working today so Draco was able to take a day off. He wasted more time cleaning his broom and then decided to do some reading on the Veela monarchy. Jeanette came through and brought some books on the subject.

He was just finishing the chapter on the Clan wars when Hermione came down the stairs freshly showered. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after three in the afternoon.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you get enough rest?" he asked, startling her

"Yes. Next time can you make some noise or something? You scared a year off my life."

"So sorry Love. I'll wear a bell." he replied, walking over to her. He looked down at her. He really missed her this week. She smelled like her rosemary and mint shampoo. He leaned in and kissed her, relishing the feel of her lips on his. Merlin he really missed this.

Hermione leaned into the kiss. Due to her hectic schedule, there had not been any moments like this during the last week. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes to reach him better. He let out a small growl and the kiss grew hotter. His hands went to her hips and without thinking, she pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Draco stumbled slightly when she jumped up but didn't miss a beat. His hands went to her arse and he shoved her against the nearest wall, using his hips to hold her in place. Gasping for air, he trailed kisses down the side of her neck, nipping the spot where her shoulder met her neck. He smiled inwardly. That's where he wanted to mark her. He licked the spot, earning a low groan from his witch. She retaliated by grinding herself against his prominent erection. She giggled when he moaned in response.

His lips met hers; he wanted to taste her again. She bit his bottom lip before her tongue drove back into his mouth. Her hands were in his hair, tugging hard but the slight pain only enhanced the pleasure he was feeling. His hand went to her shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Son? Do you have- Oh good Merlin!" said Lucius from the doorway.

Hermione squeaked and pushed him away. She turned around to button her shirt back up, cheeks flaming red.

"Seriously Father?" Draco said, exasperated.

"Oops?" said Lucius seriously before he started laughing.

Draco mumbled something under his breath. All she heard was "Lucius" and "patricide."

"Anyway, I came over to ask if you happened to have a minute to go over some Veela business. Apparently as Prince, you get to control the financial aspect of the Clans."

"We have a financial aspect?"

"Yes, we do. Clans incur expenses for training and travel and the members who do guard duty or have other roles are paid for by the monarchy. It turns out that all the ministries have a creature tax and that pays for the wages of employed creatures"

"Oh goody, I am a creature." said Draco sarcastically. "So where would you like to do this?"

"Here is fine." said Lucius, pulling out a large ledger book.

Hermione helped Draco start on the financing. She noticed that the Gringotts goblins were taking a larger tax then they should have and Lucius promised to take care of it. Hermione managed to save the Veela fifty thousand galleons a year just from spotting that mistake.

Lucius left before dinner, and Hermione and Draco sat down to eat.

"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you." he said. He told her about Molly Weasley and what Arthur had told him a few days before. She expressed her sadness, but was glad that she was getting better.

Since it was a Friday night, Draco decided to see if she wanted to do anything. "So what are we doing tonight?" he asked.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky...try to take over the world." she replied with a smile.

He looked at her strangely. "What did you just say?"

She outright laughed at his expression. "Sorry, it was from a muggle cartoon."

"...Do I look like a Pinky to you?" he said, before pouncing on her.

Later that night found them at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ginny, Savannah amd Blaise. The Firewhiskey was flowing and everyone was exchanging stories. Soon, the Greengrass sisters were there along with Theo. It was house unity at it's best.

"-and then Goyle ran away screaming. He literally pissed his pants over a damn centipede." laughed Blaise, tears in his eyes.

"Poor Goyle, everywhere he went after that, people were transfiguring things into centipedes. The boy ended going to Madam Pomfrey for Dreamless Sleep Draughts." said Theo, holding his side from laughing so hard.

"Come on Gryffindors, I'm sure you have some embarrassing stories." said Draco, pointing at the three Gryffindors in the room.

"I have one!" shouted a drunken Ginny. "About two years after the war, Harry and I decided we were going to surprise Hermione for her birthday-"

"Ginny you shut your mouth right now!" yelled Hermione. "You promised not to air my nakedness to the world."

Every man except Harry turned to Ginny, anticipation on their face.

"Anyway, we get to Hermione's flat and we hear music pounding from the inside. Hermione never blasts her music. So we open the door and there is Hermione, wearing nothing but pink knickers and a cowboy hat and drunk off her arse. It turns out George slipped her a Patented Daydream Potion. The warning label says not to drink with it because it will cause the user to crave alcohol and nakedness."

Everyone lost it again. "Crave alcohol and nakedness? What the hell kind of side effects are those?" asked Astoria.

It was Hermione who answered. "The rose root oil causes the alcohol craving due to its compatibility with alcohol and the nakedness is caused by the fairy wing dust because apparently the wings make you feel weightless and clothes weigh you down. Both are in that damn potion."

The group drank into the night, enjoying each others company. Hermione had given up house prejudice a long time ago but sometimes Harry and Ginny were wary of anyone Slytherin. Hanging out with the others helped erase that prejudice.

Draco and Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace at three in the morning. Due to their drunkenness, they accidently flooed to Malfoy Manor and Hermione ended up seeing more of Lucius then she ever wanted to see.

"Draco?" she slurred.

"Yes, my fierce lioner...lioneers...LIONESS!"

"I really hope you age like your father."

"And WHY do you want me to age like my father?

Right before she fell asleep, she mumbled "Because he looks good naked."\

sxsxsxsxsx

Hermione awoke with a pounding headache. She groaned. Damn that house elf for opening the drapes. She managed to crack open here eyes and groaned in pain. Damn Firewhiskey to the deepest depths of hell.

"Here, I took the liberty of getting you a hangover potion. Although I really shouldn't after your horrifying revelation last night."

Hernione took the vial graciously. "What revelation?" she asked, downing the potion in kne gulp.

"You think my father looked good naked?"

As the potion took effect, Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Oh god. Obliviate that memory. Please."

Draco laughed at the blush adorning his mate's face. His father deserved the payback though for interrupting them yesterday. "Nope. Not happening. And I promise you, I will age just like him.

She buried her face in her hands, still embarrassed. Unfortunately, she hadn't drunk enough to have lapses in memory. "Can you please explain to me why your parents felt it necessary to do...THAT...in the travel room?

Holding back laughter, Draco shook his head. "Honestly, I've caught them in worse places. Before my Veela blood kicked in, I would find them everywhere. Afterwards, I could smell the um...scent of their...er...THAT and have been able to avoid it."

Hermione burst out laughing. She had caught her parents one time and it was enough to scar her for life. Poor Draco.

sxsxsxsxsx

They ate brunch in the gardens before they decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione needed some new work clothes and she also needed to shop for Harry's birthday, which was in three days.

They apparated next to Flourish and Blotts and Hermione decided to get Harry's gift first. She took forever when clothes shopping. "I don't want to get him anything Quidditch related, everyone does that."

"Didn't Potter grow up in the muggle world? Does he like muggle things?"

"He does actually. Harry's guilty pleasure is tinkering with old cars. He has a 1963 Corvette that he has been restoring in his free time."

"Why not get him a part or something for it? Does he have all the things he needs?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "He has it all put together but he has not had time to get it painted yet."

"How about doing that? Does he know what color he wants?" asked Draco.

"That's perfect! And yes, he wants it to be a midnight blue. I still talk to one of my father's old school friend, who was like an uncle to me and he owns a body shop. Draco you are amazing!"

Hermione grabbed her cell phone, which was warded against magical interference and called Ginny. Ginny had a party planned for the next week at the Burrow and when she heard about Hermione's idea, she conspired to keep Harry away from the car.

Hermione's next call was to Jack Patterson, he dad's friend and he agreed to pick up the car and get the paint job done.

Gift planned out, Draco and Hermione went to Niemen Marcus, which had a branch in Diagon Alley. The store may be popular in the muggle world, but the CEO was a squib who thought that having muggle wear in Diagon Alley was a huge money maker. He was right.

"You know, this is where I got my first pair of muggle jeans. This place is amazing." said Draco.

"I was so happy when this opened. I was wary at first because I thought that people would rebel but now I see Purebloods in here all the time." said Hermione, looking at a black and white maxi dress.

She searched the racks, pulling out her usual pencil skirts and button down blouses. She threw a few dresses and pantsuits in there also. She didn't need to worry about fit; everything was magicked to fit properly.

She went to the changing rooms to see what styles looked good on her before making her final purchases. Draco tried to sneak into the changing room, but a sharp eyed assistant stopped him.

Modeling her choices with Draco was a new experience. He had a keen eye for fashion and an even keener eye for good quality fabrics. She ended up rejecting this gorgeous dress because Draco noticed that the stitching was not up to par and it would fall apart pretty quickly.

She chose everything she wanted and when she got to the register, Draco had already paid. She scolded him but he waved it off, saying it was not going to break the bank.

The two decided to stroll down the alley, talking about how work was. Hermione mentioned that she had a potions convention she needed to attend in New York. She was to leave in two days and would be gone overnight.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked tentatively.

"Hell yes I want to go! Wizarding New York is amazing." he said, looking gleeful.

"I have never been to the US, I'm pretty excited."

Draco started telling her about the sights. He told her about the American Archive, one of the largest libraries in the world. He told her about Liberty Road, the New York version of Diagon Alley, which was five times bigger. He also told her about the Hall of Merlin, which contained portraits of some of the most well known wizards and witches in Wizarding history. "That place has the only portrait of Merlin ever made. He only speaks when he deems it necessary. The last time he spoke, it was to Tom Riddle about forty years ago and all he said was 'stop.' Obviously, he didn't listen."

"The convention will only last for half the day. I leave at 9am and get to the hotel at 3am New York time. The convention starts two hours later and will be done by noon. Then we can go exploring. I'm only there to give a presentation on Lupin's Cure.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! Can I have a word please?" a woman shouted, flagging them down. Hermione examined the woman running up to them. She looked to be in her early to mid thirties, dark blonde hair and impeccable robes."

"How can I be of service?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear, it's just dreadful. My poor husband has been very ill and we are at St. Mungos. He has been there for weeks and weeks and we have no way to pay for the treatment that would cure him. Everyone ways said how kind you are and I saw you and just had to seek your help. The treatment is over three thousand galleons"

Before Hermione could speak, Draco asked an odd question. "I adore those robes. Where did you buy them?"

"Oh? These old things? I've had them for ages." she said, fluttering her eyes.

"You lie." he said venomously.

The woman's face reddened with anger. "How dare you! My husband is ill and I am trying to help him!"

"You lie and I know it. Those robes were sold today. Not beforehand because this style was just introduced today. And they cost six thousand galleons. The most expensive treatment at Mungos is only two thousand and it is for fairy pox because they need the use of fairy dust from the rare arctic faeries that only breed during the spring solstice."

The woman paled. Draco continued on. "Not to mention, you have no ring on your finger. So move along and stay away from her."

The woman scuttled away without looking back.

"See why you need a guard? They not only prevent harm, but they are very good at telling people's intent. If you were alone, she would have bilked you out of thousands of galleons. That woman is a con artist."

Hermione thought about how convincing the woman was. Maybe a guard was a good idea. "Will they always be with me?"

"You would have one with you at all times and two or three hiding in the background." said Draco.

"Okay. I think I can deal with that. But enough of that conversation. I want to see Molly and Ron."

"Are you sure? They can't hurt you, but it may be pretty emotionally draining." he said with an odd look on his face.

Hermione was adamant about seeing them. They were a huge part of her life. They swiftly made their way to St. Mungos. Blaise was off for the day, but Hermione had access to their charts. She saw that Ron was fully cured and awake. He had magical binds that dampened his magic use. The most he could cast would be a Lumos.

She knocked on the door and heard a voice beckon her in. She peeked in and saw the mussed red hair. "Hello Ron."

Ron looked at her, guilt, sadness and a myriad of other emotions crossing his face. "'Mione. Oh Merlin, Hermione." he said, tears rolling down his face.

Hermione went over to him, her heart clenching. She grabbed his hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "How are you Ron?"

"As okay as I can be. Hermione I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I hurt you and everyone so much. Even if Fred had come back...nothing is worth killing for."

"I know Ron. Grief does crazy things. I wish I could have paid more attention. Maybe it would not have gotten so far. This is my fau-"

Ron gripped her hand tighter. "Don't you dare blame yourself Hermione Jean Granger!" he rasped. "This is all on me. You were the best thing in my life and I fucked it up. I fucked up my family too. I am the only one to blame."

"No...Voldemort is to blame. I still love you Ron. You were always a great friend." she said, choking back her cries.

"I have always loved you Hermione. Which is why I am letting go."

"Letting go? What do you mean?"

"Hermione...if I let the curse take me, the pain will be unbearable. There is no way of stopping my death, so I will do it on my own terms. The rest of the family already said their goodbyes to me this morning, even my mother. Harry also came by. Blaise is helping me. He warded the door because he refused to let me die without saying goodbye. He knows you too well. Hermione, I requested the Final Draught."

Hermione gasped. The Final Draught was only given to those who seek death. It cannot be forcefully given. If someone tried, it would only cause the person to sleep for a few hours. The Final Draught, if willingly taken, let the drinker die a peaceful death, with the happiest memories of their life playing in their minds. It allowed them happiness in their final minutes.

When she broke down, Ron just held her hand. "How come everyone knew but me?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to feel forced to come here. I wanted you to come on your own free will. Hermione, some of my best memories are of you. And I know that when I take that potion, I will see your face. Don't pity me and don't cry for me. Know that I died peacefully. And if you feel sad, remember the good things. As much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy is good for you. He promised to care for you. Yes he came to see me. He knew what was happening. Take care of yourself ok? Promise me that you will take care of yourself."

"I...I p-promise Ron." she said, barely able to get the words out.

Hermione undid the bindings holding him down and he crushed her into a tight hug. A hug that said so many things that he couldn't. She cried into his shoulder, unable to let go."

"You have to let me go." he whispered fiercely. "Please Hermione, let me go. Change the world like you always planned. Help the house elves and have a bunch of blonde know it all babies. Go create more history altering potions. Grow old and have a full happy life. But you need to let me go first."

Eventually, she did. She let him go and wiped away her tears. With a lingering kiss on his cheek and a whispered "I love you," Hermione walked out the door.

AN: Ron may have dabbled in evil, but the real Ron was always underneath. I needed to give the two of them closure and I hope that their goodbyes were enough. Do you think his goodbye was sincere enough? Not going to lie, I teared up.


	31. Chapter 30

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. I am not allowed to write while on pain medication. Apparently I kill characters and make people cry. FYI: My Beta makes a cameo!

* * *

Hermione and Draco stood in line for the international floo. Due to the distance, there were specific floo channels that were only for international use and tickets had to be bought. It was very similar to travelling by air. Just a lot shorter. Also, instead of just stepping into the floo, you sat in a cart much like the ones at Gringotts. The trip to New York would take about half an hour.

Once their tickets were verified, Draco and Hermione sat in their seats and a glass cover went over their cart to protect them from soot. Draco held her close, she was still hurting from her visit with Ron. Ron would be taking the potion two days after Potter's party. It put a damper on the upcoming celebration, but Potter told him that Ron made everyone promise to have fun.

A bell rang, announcing final seating. A travel witch handed everyone a motion sickness potion to take before the ride so that people would not get sick. With a final whistle, the floo train was off, headed towards a large ten foot by fifteen foot fireplace with bright green flames.

"Hermione...is there anything I can do? Please love, you've barely spoken." said the distraught Veela.

"I'm alright Draco. I just...need to come to terms with his death. I'm glad the last time I saw him was not under the influence of chemicals. It was good to see the old Ron back, even for a little while. He told me you saw him. When did you see him?"

"During that crazy week at work. Blaise owled me to let me know what was going on. We had a long talk and he made me promise to take care of you. He seems to have matured greatly in the last few weeks."

"He was always hot tempered, but Ron has a huge heart. When his temper wasn't getting the best of him, he loved his friends and family with every ounce of his being. Unfortunately, losing Fred broke him. Not many people realized it, but Fred was his closest brother. He always went to Fred when he needed to talk. Losing him was losing the one person who really knew him." she said sadly.

Draco held her closer. The floo ride was near the end and he didn't want her to dwell on the sadness.

They reached New York on time. The American ministry was much fancier than the one in Britain. The walls were made of glass and marble. There was also a Fountain of Magical Brethren here too, but it was solid gold. They registered their wands  
and were directed to the Wizarding Waldorf Hotel, which was connected to the muggle Waldorf Astoria. After they were checked in and dropped their luggage off, they were led to the convention area by a local witch named Elizabeth Hansel. She was a short with red hair and freckles and had lived in New York her whole life.

"Okay so here is the deal. Convention starts at five and you, Hermione, are scheduled to present information on Lupin's Cure. Side effects, cure time, brewing time and ingredients. Yours is the biggest potion breakthrough we have here so you will be going first. Afterwards there will be a question and answer session for the various ministry reps here. Britain may have already approved it but the other ministries have some things to go over before they approve. You should be done by eight and then you are free to stay and watch or go exploring."

"Okay, that sounds good. Draco?"

"Whatever you want love. What other kinds of potions will be presented?" he asked the short witch.

She flipped through her clipboard and checked. "Actually, not a lot. The rest are theories and experiments."

They made their way to the convention room. It was in an auditorium and was already filled with about two hundred other witches and wizards. Hermione spotted Patricia Warweck making her way towards them.  
"Your Grace," she said with a bow, "Miss Granger. I'll be your escort while you are here. Two of my clan are in the audience keeping tabs on people who may try to get near you. We do not expect any trouble though."

Draco nodded and the three went to their seats, which were located in the front row. After in introduction by the American minister, Hermione presented everything on Lupin's Cure.

As predicted, she was finished by eight. They decided to go back to the hotel for a short nap before heading out to the city.

Four hours later, they were rested and ready to hit the city. Hermione decided to dress up a bit since New York was one very fashionable city. She dressed in a pair of tan slacks with a matching blazer and a plum colored scoop neck silk shirt. She put on a pair of tan strappy stilettos, charmed for balance and comfort. She threw her hair up into an elegant bun and did her makeup. Casting a critical look at the mirror, she nodded at her reflection. She looked damn good. Draco was wearing a pair of dark grey slacks with a pale blue button down shirt. He had rolled the sleeves to his elbows and left a few buttons undone. He looked casual and very sexy. She felt her mouth water a bit. Draco took one look at the lust in her eyes and couldn't help himself. He shoved her against the wall and attacked her mouth with his. Her hands gripped his forearms, nails digging into his flesh. He grabbed her hair and pulled back, forcing her to arch her neck. He placed dozens of little bites to the soft skin, using his tongue to soothe the sharpness of the bites. His hand trailed down to her breasts, massaging the heated peaks through the thin fabric of her blouse. She moaned, and reciprocated, running her fingers over the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen before she ran a fingernail over the obvious bulge in his pants. He sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting that at all. She molded her hand around him and started a smooth up and down rubbing motion. He nearly came right then.

"If you don't stop now, we won't stop. And I know you are not ready to take that step." he rasped, pushing his hips into her hand. She stopped what she was doing and leaned her head over his heart, still breathing heavily.

"That was...it...wow." she managed to say.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her nose. Waving his wand, he straightened up their clothing and fixed her hair. "Come on, before we get ourselves in trouble."

Their first stop was the Hall of Merlin, located in the Museum of Modern Art. The Hall was lavishly decorated, with heavy silk and velvet curtains of every color and gold leaf on the walls. The floors were pure white marble and had gold veins running through it. The first portrait she saw was Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! I had no idea you had a portrait here." she exclaimed.

"Miss Granger," he said with a smile, that familiar twinkle shining behind the half moon glasses. "I have heard many things about your accomplishments. Remus would be very proud of you." he said. Draco stood off to the side, guilt ridden. This man would still be alive if it wasn't for him. "Mr. Malfoy, I am pleased to see you here."

"Why?" he blurted out. "I'm the reason you died." he said, shamed.

"Things are not always as they seem Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "My days were already numbered and Severus was a very big help to me. I had already planned to die. You were never a murderer, even by proxy. You are a good man Draco Malfoy."

"What do you mean?" he asked, dumbstruck.

Dumbledore smiled, "That is a topic for another day. There is someone who has been hoping to meet you both. His portrait is at the end of the hall, just inside the double doors. Go on, he has been waiting for you a long time."

They followed Dumbledore's directions. Before they opened the doors, Draco gasped. "Merlin. This is where his portrait is. He wants to talk to us?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Merlin himself? They opened the doors and stepped inside. There were several witches and wizards there, trying to talk to the portrait, who didn't move at all. Suddenly, the eyes moved and locked on to Draco and Hermione.

"Leave. Everyone leave. Except for you two, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." said Merlin, his baritone voice powerful even in portrait form.

There was a flurry of activity. People started asking a multitude of questions, trying to get him to answer. "I SAID LEAVE! AT ONCE!" he bellowed.

Everyone scurried around them, some glaring and some staring in awe. When the room cleared, they heard the distinct sound of a lock engaging. Of course Merlin can do magic while in portrait form.

"I've waited many years for you two. I'm glad my vision has finally come to pass."

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other before looking back at Merlin. "Vision? What vision?" she asked.

"I am many things Miss Granger, a wizard being only one of them. I was blessed with the gift of Sight. Before my death, I had a vision of two remarkable people who would change the wizarding world. Our kind has been steadily declining in numbers for many centuries. It was a curse that was cast years before I was born. I had spent years trying to break it. That is why I gave Veela human form. I knew that eventually, two from those lines would come together and together the curse would be broken. You are the ones I saw in that vision. When you were born, I felt the ripple in the magic of the Earth. You two will be the saviors of the wizarding world."

"Us? But how? How can we possibly break a curse that even you could not break?" asked a frustrated Draco.

Merlin smiled for the first time, "Just be as you are. There is no incantation or potion. Just be you. When the curse has been lifted, you and the rest of the world will know. Do not be afraid. Just be."

They tried to ask more questions, but the portrait was silent once more. They left the museum, both deep in thought.

Hermione had some research to do.

* * *

AN: Ooohhhhh...another plot twist? And yes, Elizabeth Hansel is my Beta. But her last name is not Hansel. Although she is a short, freckle faced ginger. And she loves me. A lot. No matter what she says.

BN: to say you all will be without an author is an understatement, I mean you will miss her but I wont.


	32. Chapter 31

It was the day of Harry Potter's birthday party and Hermione was at her wit's end. Between work, Veela research, researching the curse Merlin spoke of and everything else, she felt like she was losing her mind. Due to the absolute craziness in her life, Kingsley granted her a leave of absence from the ministry. She had over five months of vacation and sick time saved up, so she would not be hurting for money. She figured she could take five months off and save the extra two weeks for an emergency. It would also help her and Draco develop their relationship. They had been living together for a while now but they barely saw each other due to her work schedule.

She finally put her books away and went upstairs to dress for the party. She had not found a single thing about that blasted curse and was getting frustrated. Maybe she should take Merlin's advice and just forget about it. She stripped and stepped into the hot shower, quickly washing and shaving. Draco had gone ahead in order to get the car to the Burrow and hidden in Arthur's garage. With a lazy wave of her wand, her hair was dried and styled and her makeup was done to perfection. She slipped on the gorgeous blue wrap dress she bought in New York. It had a deep v that showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage and fell about three inches above her knees. The deep blue made her skin glow and the diamond drop earrings she got when she turned sixteen finished off the look.

She grabbed her silver strappy heels on her way out of the room and turned on the spot, appearing a few moments later in the kitchen at the Burrow. She slipped her shoes on and checked the food that Ginny had started. Satisfied that everything was being cooked to perfection, Hermione went to the garage and opened the door, wanting to see how the car turned out. It was absolutely perfect. Jack had painted the car a deep, midnight blue and added a slight silver stripe along the sides. It was barely thicker then a quill scratch, but added a bit of depth to the color. He had also added chrome accents and it really made the car shine. Harry was going to love it.

"Potter is going to shit his pants," Draco said from the door, smirking at the grimace on Hermione's face.

"So eloquent, Draco," she said. The walked back to the house and started on the decorations. They had an hour before everyone got there. Everyone from Puddlemere United and from the English National Team were coming, along with all the Weasley's, including Molly. She had gotten a day pass from the hospital. Hermione was nervous, but figured she had to be doing well enough since she was granted a pass. The Malfoy's were also coming, which will be interesting. From what Draco said, they had never set foot anywhere near the Burrow.

"So now that you have a leave of absence, what do you say to a trip around the world?" asked Draco.

"Are you serious?" she asked, shock written over her features.

"Actually I am," he said smugly. "I figure we have all this time now, so why not make my vaults a little emptier and have some fun while we're at it."

She thought for a few moments before finally speaking. "How about this: we travel the world as a honeymoon. That way we have something to see."

She watched the emotions flow across his face. Happiness, shock, excitement and disbelief being the dominant emotions.

"A honeymoon? Already planning our marriage Granger?"

"Well, I have already accepted you. And as far as I'm concerned, why would I look for someone else when I have you, the one person I know who is perfect for me. It would be stupid of me because..." she trailed off

"Because?" he said, trying to get her to answer.

She took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye, "Because I love you Draco Malfoy."

His smile was blinding. He grabbed her, swinging her around before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I love you too Hermione Granger."

The party was going strong. Molly had been avoiding Hermione, but Arthur said it was because she was ashamed. Dinner was loud, as all Weasley gatherings were and the cake Ginny made had been completely annihilated.

"Oi! Everyone! Shut up and listen here!" shouted a slightly inebriated George. "It's time for the Chosen One to open his presents. If there are any embarrassing ones, give 'em here, he needs to open those first."

A round of laughter followed George's instructions. Harry was blushing, still not liking the limelight. He received a lot of Quidditch gear, which was expected. The first time he showed real emotion was when he opened Katie's gift. It was a little blue jumper that had "Daddy's Boy" embroidered on the front. He looked at her in shock. "It's a boy?" he asked. She gestured to the box and he rummaged around some more. A pink dress came out, with "Daddy's Princess" on it.

"Twins?" he gasped. When Katie nodded, he passed out. Again.

When he was revived, a tumbler of Firewhiskey was shoved into his hands and cigars were given to the men. Harry ordered them all to smoke outside because the smoke was not good for Katie or "his little babies." He looked at Hermione before walking out and gave her a playful glare

"Did you forget my present? Has Malfoy made you forget your oldest and dearest friend already?"

She gave him a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. "Look outside." she retorted.

Everyone followed the two outside. Harry looked around, not seeing anything. "Uh, 'Mione, I don't see anything."

She waved her wand, disabling the invisibility spell on the car.

"No bloody way! Holy shit! Hermione you rock!" Harry shouted, running towards his car, rubbing his hands along the hood. "The paint job is flawless. I couldn't have found a place to do it this well. And the chrome! This chrome work is amazing!"

Hermione smiled at his child like excitement. Harry had very little to be excited about for most of his life and it was wonderful to see him so happy. He ran over to her, giving an exuberant hug before hopping in the car and doing circles around the house. His whooping could be heard every time he drove by the crowd.

Finally, he parked and shut the ignition off. Bounding into the house, he shouted over his shoulder, "Firewhiskey for everyone!"

xxxxxx

Two days later, Hermione and everyone else made their way to St. Mungos. Ron was scheduled to take the Final Draught today. She and Draco met the Weasley's in the lobby and the somber group walked to the Janus Thickey Ward. Molly had said her goodbyes earlier in the day along with her husband. Now it was time for everyone else. One by one, they went into his room. Bill went first, with Fleur and Victoire, who was too young to really understand what was going on. When the part wolf came out, he was leaning heavily on his wife, who had tears streaming down her face. Charlie went in afterwards and when he came out, he sat in a nearby chair and sobbed. Hermione comforted him as best she could.

Percy's turn was next. He spent only a few minutes in there, but left the room surprisingly lighter, as if a great weight had been lifted. His eyes were red, but he was smiling. George went in and was there the longest. An hour passed before he emerged, crying and laughing at the same time. He clutched something in his hand but did not show anyone.

It was Ginny's turn. She was shaking like a leaf and barely able to walk on her own. About twenty minutes later, a healer walked into the room holding a Calming Draught. Ginny walked out and wrapped her arms around Savannah.

Harry's turn was right after Ginny. Fifteen minutes after he went in, he beckoned Hermione. She squeezed Draco's hand before making her way slowly to Ron's room.

Harry was standing near Ron, his green eyes watery. Ron smiled up at her, looking more at ease then she thought possible. He smiled up at her and grabbed her hand

"Hey Hermione," he said softly.

"Hey Ron," she replied. There was a moment of silence before she threw her arms around him. She smelled the scent of fresh cut grass that seemed to cling to him no matter what. It brought her back to happier memories: summer at the Burrow, potions class and long nights in the common room. Her tears were an endless stream, soaking the blue t-shirt he wore. She felt Harry put an arm around her and one around Ron. A final moment with original Golden Trio.

"I love you guys," said Ron, his voice cracking. She felt his tears on her cheek. She felt Harry's on the other. She was sure they could feel hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, holding each other tightly. Her shuddering sobs were the only sound in the room.

"Take care of each other, you hear? If you fight, apologize and make up. Don't ever let each other go. Promise me," said Ron, his voice soft but firm.

"We promise, mate. Always," replied Harry, his voice gruff.

"Can you...can you guys be here when I take it? I-I don't want to be alone," Ron said, crying.

"We will be with you until the very end," cried Hermione.

"And I will be with you. Always."

The trio spent Ron's last minutes retelling their favorite adventures. By the time Blaise came in, they were crying tears of laughter.

Ron held the vial with the last potion he would ever take and looked at his friends. The friends that were there for every high moment and every low moment in his life. He smiled at them before raising it up.

"Bottoms up," he said before downing it in one go. "It tastes like chocolate frogs," he whispered. He grabbed their hands before closing his eyes. The biggest, brightest smile lit up his face. They watched his smile, not noticing the river of tears on their faces.

And with one final happy grin, Ronald Bilius Weasley passed away.

AN: Yup...I cried writing that. On a happier note...I have another story in the works! Keep me on author alert and look for Watch The Sky, which already has three chapters written. I will post when I am nearly finished with this story


	33. Chapter 32

AN: I know, I'm horrible. But it needed to be done. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you readers are awesome. I also posted chapter one of Watch The Sky, which is very different from this fic. Check it out if you want

The funeral for Ron was held two days after his death on the grounds of Hogwarts. Somehow, the Daily Prophet had gotten the whole story and published it the previous day. And because of it, there were many people wanting to pay their respects. The grounds were packed. There had to be at least a thousand people milling about, giving their condolences. Hermione could see Lavender Brown, half of her face badly disfigured due to Fenrir Greyback, crying next to Parvati and Padma Patil. She saw Ernie MacMillan and Dean Thomas shaking hands with George and Oliver Wood conversing with Bill.

She sat with Draco, who had his arms around her shoulders. It seems that Hermione cried enough to float a ship, but she still had many more tears. Being at Hogwarts didn't help matters. Everywhere she looked, she could see her, Harry and Ron. It was like her memories were a movie playing over her vision, blurring reality with their never ending loop. She saw them walking to Hagrid's hut, running into the castle trying to get to class on time, playing in the snow and walking to Hogsmeade.

Draco leaned over, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for putting up with me the last few days," she said quietly.

"There is no reason to thank me. I will always be here for you. This is a tough thing to go through."

She leaned into him more. She saw an older wizard make his way to the golden podium. People started shuffling to their seats and quieting down. The old man pointed his wand at his throat and cleared it. Everyone stopped speaking and looked toward the front.

With quiet grace, the man spoke of life and death. He spoke of Ronald Bilius Weasley and the love and laughter that surrounded him. He talked about his quirks and his famous temper and how it always got him into trouble. The crowd laughed at a story of Ron's first bout of accidental magic when he was three and demanding a cookie. It turns out that the man was an old family friend of the Weasley's and was there for many important moments. When he was finished speaking, Harry walked up to deliver the eulogy.

"Ron was my first friend. It sounds strange that my first friend was made at eleven years old but that is how it happened. He sat on the train and complained about having corned beef. I remember buying one of every treat on the trolly and we devoured it all. Our stomachs were made of steel back then. He showed me kindness, something that I was rarely shown in my life. We became friends in that moment. He was a loyal friend. He helped me battle a troll that Halloween and it cemented our friendship. That same year was the first time he helped me fight Voldemort. With him and Hermione I would have died but Ron, in the true spirit of a Gryffindor, sacrificed himself on a giant chess set. He was a brave and courageous man, even then. We had our fights and squabbles but what friend doesn't. With all of the things we went through and having to grow up too fast he never left my side. He was the brother I always wanted and aside from blood, he was my brother in every way imaginable. Grief made him stray, but in his heart he was always my friend. Even now, with him gone, he will be my brother. I may not be able to talk to him or hear his laugh, but I know he is here. I will not cry, because he would not want that. He would want me to smile and laugh. Because he will always smile and laugh with me. Ron has and will always be a hero."

Harry stepped down and finally gave into his tears. His grief was palpable. Hermione stood and went to him, grabbing him in a fierce hug, her own tears mixing with his own. She could hear Molly's wails and Ginny's heart wrenching cries.

A beautiful melody startled everyone in attendance. Hermione looked up and saw Fawkes flying over the grounds. The phoenix had not been seen since Dumbledore's funeral so it was a surprise to all who knew who the bird was to see him flying towards them. The phoenix landed gracefully on the coffin and seemed to look at everyone around him. Those in front saw the phoenix lean his head down and drop a single tear on Ron's coffin before flying over to a weeping Molly and doing the same. He then settled down on her lap, continuing his hauntingly beautiful song. It seemed that Fawkes had found a new master, or mistress in this case. With a burst of flame, Ron was cremated according to his wishes and his ashes magically spread across the grounds of the school he so fiercely protected.

After that, people started to stand and say their goodbyes. Hermione and Harry were still holding each other, mourning the loss of Ron. It would be years before either could say his name without tearing up. Draco walked towards Hermione, placing his large hand on her lower back and patting Harry on the shoulder. No words were exchanged, but he let them know he was there for them.

It was two weeks after the funeral when Hermione saw the headline. She couldn't believe it because Draco and Lucius had never said a word. Her heart swelled with love for both of the Malfoy men, even Lucius. She heard the floo go off and when she saw the two men she was thinking about, she broke into the biggest smile. It was the first smile since Ron died. Throwing her arms around them, she murmured a quiet "thank you."

_VEELA ROYALTY SET UP "R.B. WEASLEY SCHOLARSHIP FUND FOR DISADVANTAGED FAMILIES_

_By Dennis Creevey_

_Today, families that are at a loss of how to pay for Hogwarts schooling will worry no more. Veela King Lucius Malfoy and his son Prince Draco have set up a scholarship fund for those families who are unable to pay for Hogwarts expenses. In collaboration with Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Flourish and Blotts and Ollivander's Wands, students will now be able to get all of their school supplies at discounted rates. For any students without families, they will be sponsored by a family in the wizarding world. Seven current and new students have already been sponsored by the Greengrass, Malfoy and Flint families. Their school expenses will now be covered by those families. If you are interested in becoming a sponsor, please visit the R.B. Weasley Scholarship Fund office located at 178 Diagon Alley, right next to Ollivander's._

_"Hogwarts has their own scholarship for orphan children, but there are many in the wizarding world who are unable to afford their children's supplies," said King Lucius. "The average cost of supplies for a child is over one hundred galleons per student and for first years, it runs over two hundred. With the help of this scholarship, it will cut the cost by sixty percent, with that amount being covered by the fund."_

_A scholarship Gala will be held at Malfoy Manor on October 1st at 6PM. Tickets will be one hundred galleons each and all the money will go right to the fund. There will be a silent auction with items donated by many families and businesses in the wizarding world and again all proceeds go towards the scholarship fund. Tickets can be bought at the scholarship offices. To donate items for the silent auction, please contact Damien Workle, Fund Officer by owl before September 15th._

"I know my family hasn't been the picture of tolerance. We are trying to change that. The war should have never happened and my family and I are trying to prevent something like this from happening again. Tom Riddle was an orphan who fell through the cracks and we never want a child to be forgotten again. This is a step towards that." said Prince Draco.

If one of the darkest families in the world can change, doesn't that mean we all can too?

Hermione went to the scholarship office that day to sponsor a child. She was given the name of a little muggleborn girl named Seraphina Jenkins. She came from a poor muggle family that declined her attending Hogwarts due to cost. It was eight days until Hogwarts started and Hermione was determined to get the girl on the train.

She stood outside of the little ramshackle home, preparing to knock. With Gryffindor courage, she strode up to the door. It was answered by a sickly thin woman with mousey brown hair and watery blue eyes.

"Good morning, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm here to speak to you about Seraphina."

The woman looked at Hermione suspiciously. "I already told that odd woman who came by that we cannot afford the school. She gets free school here."

"Mrs. Jenkins, I promise you that you will not have to worry about cost. May I come in and talk to you about it?"

"I guess so. Come on," she said. She led Hermione into what passed as the living room. Hermione could see that the home was only one bedroom and the kitchen, living room and dining area were about the size of her dorm room at Hogwarts. It was clean, but very run down.

"Well? How can I not worry about cost? I saw the ruddy list and I can barely afford bread. I can't be buying those robes and whatnot."

Hermione explained the scholarship fund and the sponsor program. She said that she had chosen to sponsor Seraphina and all school costs would be covered by her.

"We don't need no darn charity. Why do you want her at that school so bad?"

"Mrs. Jenkins, I am from a non magical family. I had no idea that there was another world out there. I always felt different, like I didn't fit in. Hogwarts changed that. I made friends who became like family. I learned to use the gifts I was given to help people. I was finally where I belonged. I'm not doing this for charity. I'm doing this to help Seraphina become more," she said passionately

Mrs. Jenkins stared at Hermione, unsure of what to do. Finally, she asked a question Hermione was not expecting. "Seri has a little brother. His name is Nathan. Is he magical too? He can make things float," she asked.

Nathan wad a year younger and with a quick patronus to Minerva, Hermione found out that he was also on the books for the next year. Hermione promised to sponsor him too.

"Fine, she can go. But she has a lot to get and I can't pay anything."

"May I have your permission to take her and Nathan to Diagon Alley today? School starts soon and I would kike to get all of her supplies."

With their mothers' permission, Hermione was taking the children to Diagon Alley. Seraphina was a pretty girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, while Nathan was a green eyed boy with dark blonde hair. Both children were slight, probably due to malnourishment. Their clothes were threadbare and Hermione decided to take them into Nieman Marcus to get some basic mugglewear.

The children were excited. They knew they were different and flooded Hermione with questions about what to expect. She answered as best she could, smiling at their childish innocence.

They ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, with Tom telling them stories and making sure they were fed well. He noticed their thin frames and refused to charge Hermione for their meals after finding out about her sponsoring them. He vowed to go to the scholarship office and donate food to needy families.

With their stomachs full and spirits fuller, Hermione took the kids shopping. The witches at the department store fell in love with them and donated many clothing items, like outerwear, jeans and sweaters. The only thing Hermione was allowed to pay for was shoes and undergarments. She shrunk the bags, delighting the children and put them in her pocket. They walked out of the store in brand new sneakers, jeans and t-shirts and their old clothes were thrown away.

With Hogwarts list in hand, they started down the Alley. They went to get Seraphina's robes first, since they had to be fitted. Once that was done, they got her size one pewter cauldron and used that to carry everything else. Harry met them at Flourish and Blotts and became their bag carrier. She bought each child Hogwarts: A History to help educate them about the school. Several hours and a break for ice cream at Florean Fortescues, they were finished. With a wave to Harry, Hermione brought the children home.

The children bounded into the home, calling for their mother. There was no answer and Hermione became worried. She looked around the small house and noticed a few things missing. A piece of paper on the card table used for eating caught her eye.

_"THEY'RE YOURS NOW HERMIONE GRANGER. I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEM ANYMORE." _

It was written in barely legible chicken scratch and looked to have been written in a rush. Possibly as soon as Hermione left with them.

Their mother had abandoned them.

AN: As I said many chapters ago, things will not be easy for Draco and Hermione. What will happen next?


	34. Chapter 33

AN: Sorry it has been so long. It will not happen again. A lot of people were appalled that the children's mother abandoned them and thought she was cruel. But everything is not as it seems.

"Shit," Hermione mumbled. She quickly looked around, making sure the children hadn't head her.

"Miss Mynee, where's our mum?" asked Nathan, lip quivering.

Hermione scrambled to find an answer. She couldn't very well tell them that their mother left them. "I'm not sure sweetie. But I promise to make sure you guys aren't left alone."

Hermione sent a patronus to Draco and Kingsley, giving them the bare minimum. Within minutes, both were in the tiny home. Kingsley had also contacted the local authorities and made sure several squibs who were on the police force answered the call. The squib officers handled the children and kept them entertained while Draco, Kingsley and Hermione spoke. She filled them in on the note and told Kingsley why she had the children with her all day.

"I can't believe she would do that. I see no indication of a father, so she was all they had. She just left! How could she do something like that?" Hermione ranted, keeping her voice quiet.

"Love, did she say anything at all to you? Any hints about her intentions?"

Hermione thought hard, thinking back to their sparse conversation. She shook her head no. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

The squib officer, whose name was Peter Marbach came out. "The little girl said that they have been living here since she was six. She said they used to have a nice house and that some man always came by but after a while, he stopped. They were told he was a friend of their mothers but she said Nathan looks like him. She is quite smart for her age. I would suggest a lineage potion. I don't think they are purely muggleborn."

Kingsley contacted Percy Weasley, who was working with the Magical Registry. His department kept the names of every magical person in Britain. He also contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and asked them to send a skilled caseworker for the kids.

A few minutes later, an older witch named Sophia Brockehurst apparated in. She had a kind demeanor about her and seemed almost grandmotherly. She went to the bedroom and spoke to the children for over an hour. When she came out, she dove right into her assessment.

"They definitely have a magical father. I managed to use mild Legilimency on Seraphina and I could see the man use magic on several occasions. Nothing obvious to a muggle but obvious to us. He looks familiar, but I cannot place him."

Kingsley asked for the children to be brought out. He smiled kindly at them and introduced himself. The kids were in awe, they had never met a Minister before. They knew he was important because his title was Minister and they knew that the Prime Minister was very important.

"I would like you two to drink this potion for me. It tastes like pineapple. You will not feel anything but it will show some names above your head. Can you do that for me?" he asked them.

They nodded eagerly, anxious to see more magic. They drank the vials handed to them and a blue light shone above them. The names Amy Jenkins and Thaddeus Greengrass were spelled out.

Draco looked startled. "Thaddeus? That's Daphne and Astoria's uncle. He was ki-...I mean he er...you know what I mean," he finished, not wanted to say he was killed while the kids could hear.

"Well, did the Greengrass's have a good relationship with him?" Kingsley asked.

"He was estranged. From what I understand, the elder Greengrasses, Thaddeus's mother and father disowned him because of his views. He didn't believe in blood prejudice and was vocal about it. He was the punishment for not joining Voldemort. Now that I think about it, Nathan favors Thaddeus. Daphne gets her looks from her father's side of the family and I can see the resemblance between her and Nathan. And Seraphina has the same hair as Astoria and that comes from her grandmother. They both look like Greengrass's."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. Those poor babies. They lost a man who they didn't know was their father but who obviously cared for them. It broke her heart. And to find out he died as punishment against his family was even worse.

"I'm going to contact the Greengrass family. Can you possibly take the children to your home?" Kingsley asked them.

They agreed and Hermione held Seraphina's hand while Draco held on to Nathan's. With a POP they were gone.

They landed in the sitting room at Malfoy Hall. Seraphina was breathing heavily, not used to apparating. Nathan looked around before exclaiming "That was cool! Can we do it again?"

Seraphina groaned. "Please no. That was horrible."

Hermione and Draco laughed. "Apparating takes getting used to. But you are not allowed to do it on your own until you are seventeen," Hermione explained.

The children were getting hungry, so Gigi made dinner. The poor elf nearly had a heart attack when she saw how thin the children were and made enough food to feed an army.

They were just finishing their dinner when they received an owl asking permission to come to the home. It was sent by Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. Draco apparated to their house to give them the address since it was still under the Fidelius Charm. Moments later, they arrived.

Mr. Greengrass took one look at the children and had to turn away. Hermione saw a tear escape before he managed to hide it. Mallory Greengrass swiftly swept them up in a hug and introduced herself.

"Wait, you're our auntie? How come we never met before?" Seraphina asked

"Sweetie, we never knew about you. If we did, we would have made sure you were well taken care of. Has Miss Hermione or Mr Draco explained what was going on?"

They shook their heads. Draco whispered that they were advised to wait until they were sure that the Greengrass family could take them.

Mallory Greengrass crouched down to be eye level with the children. "Sweethearts, your mother was unable to care for you. She loves you, but she just couldn't care for you anymore. When Hermione came, your mum saw an opportunity for you to be cared for fully and took it. She decided to leave you with Hermione because Hermione has the means to make sure you are fully fed and clothed. She didn't know that you had family who would have done the same." Mallory didn't really know the reason Amy Jenkins left, but she figured it was better then telling them their mother up and left.

Nathan started to cry. He wanted his mum. Mr. Greengrass, who was a strong Legilimens, could see him reliving memories of her reading stories to him and kissing him goodnight. It broke his heart. Seraphina was standing there, lips trembling but refusing to let the tears fall. She was just like Thaddeus, always hiding his emotions. He swore to try and locate Amy Jenkins. She needs to answer to why she left them.

Mallory held on to Nathan and let him cry. A swan patronus came through. It was Daphne asking where they were. Draco went to get them and brought her and Astoria to his house. He had obviously explained what was going on because when the girls came through the floo, they went right to the children and introduced themselves.

"Cousins? What are those?" asked Nathan through his tears.

"Cousins are built in best friends who are always ready to have fun. Do you want to be my best friend?" Astoria asked him.

He nodded his head yes, tears forgotten. Astoria smiled and hugged the little boy. He thought she smelled pretty. Like the flowers that his grade school class planted in their garden.

Seraphina was talking to Daphne. She was asking about Hogwarts. Daphne answered all she could. The little girl was wickedly smart. She seemed to absorb everything that was told to her and managed to read between the lines.

"My dad is dead, isn't he?" she asked.

Daphne inhaled sharply. Draco had told her that she overheard him telling the minister about Uncle Thaddeus but he didn't outright say he died.

"Yes...he is. I promise you that if he was alive, he would be here. He would take care of you."

"I remember him coming to our house. We had a nice house then and I had my own room. We had lots of toys. But he stopped coming and mummy cried a lot. Then some men came and said we had to leave. We were only allowed to bring our clothes. The men said they had to sell all of our stuff because mummy didn't have money"

Daphne's heart ached for this little girl and her brother. Thaddeus had died just before the war ended. He was captured in muggle London and probably didn't think he needed a backup plan to care for his children and their mother.

"Your daddy may not be able to take care of you but we will. I promise you that."

The Greengrass family eventually left with the children. They had willingly gone and had offered to pay Hermione back for all the stuff she bought but she refused.

"Today was a lot more tiring then I planned on. I was expecting a simple shopping trip," said Hermione, flopping down on the couch.

"I'm glad they have family. I would have gladly taken them in and so would my parents, but those kids need a loving family. Astoria's dad was telling me that things weren't always so bad."

"How would he know?"

"He is a strong Legilimens. Almost to the point of mindreading. He usually blocks it out but Nathan was projecting quite loudly. He said he saw memories of a young Nathan and Seraphina with their mother. She would read to them and sing. She would dance around the kitchen. He also saw Thad with the kids, playing in a park and going to the zoo. She does love them and probably thought this was her only way to make sure they were happy."

Hermione sighed. A part of her understood but another part was so angry. Angry because those children had a mother and she left. Hermione would give anything to have her mother back. It got her thinking of having her own children. Shopping for Seraphina and Nathan was tiring, but fun. She imagined herself shopping for her own children, the excitement of getting their wands and books.

"Draco? Do you want children?" she asked quietly.

Draco smiled. "Of course I do. Not just for carrying in the Malfoy line. I want a son to teach how to fly and a daughter to spoil. I want at least three. Being an only child was lonely."

"How come your parents didn't have more?"

"Mother had a very complicated pregnancy. I was born three months early because her uterus ruptured. There was no explanation for it. The Healers had to remove it."

"That must have been tough. Poor Narcissa."

"She eventually got over it. And spoiled me rotten," he said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She leaned in, kissing him softly. As she pulled back, Draco made a sound of protest and put his hand behind her head go bring her lips back to his. Hr deepened the kiss, groaning when she responded. He gently pushed her backwards until she lay fully on the couch. He trailed kisses along her neck, savoring the little mewling sounds that she made. He shifted his hips, settling himself in between her spread legs. He ground himself against her center, growling when she pushed back. He started a rhythmic thrusting motion, lightly grinding himself against her. When her moans started to increase, he made his way to her blouse. With one hand he started to unbutton her shirt quickly. Within seconds, she was shrugging out of it. She brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged. He sat up quickly, throwing it to the corner of the room. Hermione pushed him back, forcing him to sit. She straddled his lap and pulled him into a bruising kiss. She pushed herself down and gyrated on his throbbing arousal. He growled again, feeling his fangs start to protrude. Fuck, his fangs.

"Hermione...we need to stop," he managed to gasp out.

She looked at him, hurt written all over her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did everything right. But if we go further, I will end up marking you. And I can't mark you without the proper ceremony. It would kill us both."

"What is involved with the ceremony?"

"I can't tell you. Every Veela takes a blood oath not to reveal it. It's nothing barbaric but it is a very private thing. I don't want to do it until after we're married."

"Then marry me Draco."

AN: Their mother left them for their own good. Very convoluted thinking I know but she figured that Hermione could care for them since she was part of the world they were going into. And oh snap...Hermione proposed lol.


	35. Chapter 34

AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Now it is time for me to grind on and complete this story!

* * *

Draco stared at her for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but nothing came out. Hermione was getting worried but he finally spoke.

"Do you have a ring?" he asked quite seriously.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you have a ring? You can't propose to a bloke without a ring. It's unheard of."

"But...I don't...you-" she stuttered.

"You see, no ring means it is not a proper proposal," he said pompously. "A proper proposal goes like this," he said, getting down on one knee. He took a ring box from his pocket and held it up to her

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have known you were my mate since I was seventeen. My Veela has loved you since then but I took a little longer. But without a doubt, I love you. You complete me in a way no one else could. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She looked down at him, tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak, so surprised at the turn of events. She nodded and Draco opened the ring box. The ring was a single teardrop shaped diamond, brilliant in its clarity. The platinum band was simple but she could see faint markings along the side, intricate and breathtaking. He pulled it out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger. He kissed it reverently and stood. She threw her arms around him, kissing him fiercely.

They were interrupted by the Floo. Harry and Ginny came stumbling out.

"Australia lost! We are going to the World Cup!" whooped Harry.

"I'm engaged!" shouted Hermione at the same time.

The girls squealed while the men patted each other on the back.

"Congrats mate. That is great news," said Harry, shaking Draco's hand.

"You did WHAT?" asked Ginny when Hermione told her about the proposal. She laughed uproariously at Hermione's story.

The four made plans for the World Cup, which was in two days. Harry and Ginny already got tickets for them and the cup was being hosted by England once again. They would be playing against Brazil and it was supposed to be an exciting match. Brazil had won the last two years and was nearly unbeaten.

Ginny and Harry left about an hour later. It was past midnight and Hermione was exhausted. It had indeed been a very tiring day.

sxsxsxsxsxsx

It was the day of the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione and Draco had gotten there that morning. Due to security updates, there were no campouts. After the last incident, the Ministry decided to have people arrive the same day rather than camping out up to two weeks beforehand. It posed a problem because there were a hundred thousand seats in the stadium, so that many witches and wizards were to be apparating and portkeying into the same area during a five hour window. The ministry did well though. The only major problem was when a portkey malfunctioned and twenty six witches from Brazil landed on a group of wizards from Llandudno. A few bruises and broken bones, but nothing serious.

Due to her notoriety and Draco's royal blood, they would be sitting in the Minister's box, just like they did back in summer before fourth year. It would be different this time. Narcissa was smiling, that disgusted look never crossing her face. Lucius hugged her and asked about her wellbeing. They chatted amicably while Draco was laughing at Kingsley losing another twenty galleons to Harry. It was much more peaceful.

Kingsley put his wand to his throat and with a muttered Sonorus, his voice was amplified.

"Welcome everyone to the Quidditch World Cup! Please welcome the Brazilian mascots, the Amazon Sharpback Dragons!" he announced.

Four brightly colored dragons flew out into the stadium. They were the only tameable dragons in the world and native to the Amazon jungle. The emerald green dragon roared, flames leaping towards the ground. It dived, the jewel colored scales flashing in the sunlight. The ruby red dragon spun midair, flying closely against the stands. The amethyst purple dragon landed gracefully, shooting a tower of fire straight into the sky. The last dragon was more docile. The sapphire blue dragon glided serenely over the crowd, giving a soft contented growl and flew around its counterparts affectionately. Their dragon tamers proceeded to direct the beasts through a complicated routine of twists, turns and dives, delighting the crowd.

"And now, please welcome the English National Team mascots, the Scottish Nymphs!"

The nymphs were a sight to see. Each nymph had their own powers. She watched the water nymph parade a glittering ribbon of water around herself, weaving in and out of her fingers before it exploded into a burst of water, showering the stadium. The droplets evaporated before touching anyone, leaving the stadium dry. The fire nymph smiles cheekily at the dragons before shooting a thin line of crackling fire towards the Brazilian mascots. The dragons flapped their wings and fired back. She pulled their flames into a massive ball before snapping her fingers, causing the red and yellow flames to disappear in a puff of smoke. The earth nymph waved her fingers, causing a meadow to burst forth onto the field. Flowers of every kind blanketed the stadium floor. The earth nymph pursed her lips, kissed her hand and then exhaled, blowing the crowd a kiss. When she exhaled, the flowers drifted towards the crowd, causing a plehora of flowers to rain down onto the spectators. She understood why the ancient Greeks thought them to be demigoddesses. Their magic came from the world around them and made it that much more breathtaking.

Once the mascot show was over, Kingsley introduced the teams. The stadium roared when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were announced. Everyone knew about the downfall of Voldemort and aside from Harry Potter and herself, the Weasley family were well known.

The team captains shook hands before flying into position. The Brazilian captain was Renaldo Rezende and played Keeper, while Harry was Seeker. The Quaffle was released and the game began.

Hermione watched in awe. The players zipped around the pitch, barely visible except for fleeting blurs. She saw Ginny snag the Quaffle from a Brazilian Chaser and shoot it through the right hoop. She just scored the first goal. Hermione gasped in horror when she was hit with a well aimed Bludger. Ginny just shook it off and threw the finger at the Beater who aimed it at her.

After an hour, the score was 160-150 in Brazil's favor. Hermione was starting to get hoarse from cheering. Draco had a blinding grin on his face, also caught up in the match. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He turned to her and snatched her lips in his.

"The Snitch! They see the Snitch!" shouted someone in the box with them.

Both whipped their heads around, watching the action on the pitch. They saw the Seekers in a neck and neck race. Harry would be ahead for a moment before the other Seeker pulled in front. They were elbowing and kicking each other, trying to dislodge their opponent from the broom. Suddenly, Harry dived. He was speeding towards the ground at an alarming rate. He jerked his broom, going horizontal only twenty feet from the ground. She watched as he reached his hand out, mere centimeters from the little gold ball.

Suddenly, his broom splintered into pieces. A Bludger had obliterated it. Harry hit the ground rolling. She swore she could hear a bone break from all the way in the stands. The crowd was in a stunned quiet, waiting to see if he caught it.

His hand shot up victoriously, the Snitch glinting against the black of his gloves. The stadium went wild. Hermione and Draco cheered, hugging each other in excitement. She saw the Healers rushing to the field. It appeared that Harry managed to break his leg.

"Ha! I told him he would break a bone. Bugger owes me twenty galleons," shouted Kingsley. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsx

It took them a while, but the Prophet managed to get the news that she and Draco were engaged. Hermione realized this when she was walking to Flourish and Blotts on the last day of August. Crap.

"Ms. Granger, how did he propose?"

"Ms. Granger, are you pregnant?"

"Ms. Granger is Mr. Malfoy making you sign a prenuptial agreement?"

"Can you tell us about the Veela mating ritual?"

She huffed in annoyance. Bloody vultures. She was surrounded. The flashing lights and the crowd of people seemed to be getting bigger. She had hoped the World Cup win would overshadow the entire engagement but her hope proved fruitless. Draco was in Hong Kong overseeing ideas for magical television with Arthur so she was stuck.

"If you do not back away from her right now, I will show you one of the many things the Dark Lord taught me," said Lucius Malfoy. The crowd collectively paled before scampering off.

"Where is your bloody guard?" he growled.

"Erm...I may have snuck out. I was just getting a book. I didn't realize they found out," she said sheepishly.

"I trust that you will not be sneaking out anymore?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

She laughed and shook her head no.

"So have you and Draco decided on a date yet? Narcissa is itching to plan this wedding. She has books of ideas. And by books, I mean a small sitting room full. She's been planning since Draco was born."

"Oh Merlin, we haven't even talked about it yet. He gets home tonight, so we can talk about it then."

"Splendid. You and Draco will come for dinner tonight. We can go over details then," he said jovially. Lucius never does jovial.

"That's an order, isn't it?"

"You bet your arse it is. I can't stand another night of wedding plans by myself. That woman is driving me batty."

Dinner was wonderful. The rack of lamb was cooked to perfection. Apparently, Narcissa made it herself.

"I love to cook. Lucius rarely leaves me alone long enough to cook though. The kitchen seems to make him randy," she said primly.

Draco choked on his food. "Mother! Dammit now I can't eat on the counters," he grumbled. Hermione snorted into her drink. The Malfoy's still surprised her. Lucius didn't say anything but had a very pleased smile on his face.

"Anywho, we need a date for this wedding! We have a ton to do and I need to know what kind of timeframe we are looking at."

Draco shrugged and looked at Hermione. His look clearly stated it was up to her.

"What about in December? Not Christmas, but before then. Maybe the first week?"

"It works for me. It would allow us to travel into the New Year. We could spend New Years Eve anywhere you want," said Draco.

"First week of December?! That hardly leaves any time for us to get anything done! We need caterers and a dressmaker and not to mention the seating lists," said Narcissa, clearly flustered.

"Dear, it is their choice. Believe me, with as famous as the two of them are, anything you want you will get."

Narcissa huffed. Her husband just didn't get it. "There are many things involved. Three months really is not enough time. It took us eight months to get ours!"

"Mrs. Malfoy-" started Hermione.

"Cissa dear, how often do I need to remind you?"

"Cissa, I'm sure we could get everything together. I'm pretty simple so I'm sure that we can get a decent ceremony and reception together. It will be what, two hundred people?"

Draco and Lucius laughed heartily. Narcissa looked scandalized.

"Two hundred? Oh no my dear. My wedding to Lucius was four hundred. Now that he is a Veela King, four hundred would be just the important Veela and their families. I would expect yours to be at least a thousand guests. We would be expected to invite the muggle royalty also, due to their connections in the wizarding world. Not to mention the ministry ambassadors from all over the magical world. This wedding would not be a small undertaking. It is the union between a heroine of the Second Wizarding War, a Malfoy and Veela royalty."

Hermione gaped at them before thumping her head on the table.

"A thousand? Where the heck will we fit everyone? Not even Hogwarts can accomodate so many people."

"We can use one of the ballrooms," said Lucius.

"Ok, I know the Manor is huge and all but I doubt it will fit that many people."

"Actually," Narcissa interjected, "the ballroom in the East Wing is charmed to expand as needed. Undetectable extension charm. It was built that way and you would never be able to tell the room was extended. One of the many magical enhancements set in the manor when it was built."

Hermione looked at Draco, silently asking his opinion.

"The ballroom would be perfect. The gardens are right outside the double doors and we can easily place heating charms. Not to mention, the winter roses would be in full bloom. It would be beautiful outside. We could get faerie lights to give some glow outside."

"Marvelous idea Draco!" exclaimed his mother. "The green would look wonderful with the white and-"

"Wait, green? We haven't discussed wedding colors yet."

"We have always had green in our weddings. It is a Malfoy and a Slytherin tradition."

Before Hermione could work herself up, Draco stepped in.

"We can have any colors you want Hermione. I think traditions can change."

Narcissa opened her mouth to protest but closed it when Lucius shot her a look.

"Don't get me wrong, green is lovely, but if we have Slytherin colors, I would prefer silver. It is also a winter color and easier to coordinate. What do you think of dark blue and silver? "

"Ravenclaw color?" asked Draco, slightly disgusted.

She rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about school houses. Silver and midnight blue remind me of the night sky. We could have something revolving around that."

"That actually sounds quite beautiful dear. We can easily work with that," said Narcissa, perking up. She went off on a long tangent regarding fabrics, designers and the like. They decided on having the wedding on December the eighteenth. It was the first Saturday after school was let out for Yule and it would allow families three days to get reacquainted with their children. Hermione had a few school friends with children and adamantly refused to bar people from bringing their little ones. Narcissa thought it was a great idea and promises to hire several nannies so parents can have a break. By the time they were finished with preliminary plans, it was after midnight. Saying their goodbyes, Draco and Hermione flooed home.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsx

It was the evening of September first and Hermione was reading the first edition Hogwarts a History that Draco gave her as a courting gift. She had read the letters from the Four Founders and found herself thinking about what they were like. Godric Gryffindor was a very humorous man and it came across in his writing. He said it was his idea for secret passages, because he liked to prank the other Founders. Helga Hufflepuff was a sweet woman who decided on having the lake nearby so that her future students could relax and enjoy themselves. Rowena Ravenclaw put in the moving staircases so that the students would always be kept on their toes. Salazar Slytherin made the Room of Requirement because he knew students had their secrets to keep and he wanted them to have the ability to keep them as they saw fit. It was interesting to see how they thought and their reasons for having certain things in the castle.

A tapping at the window interrupted her reading. Draco went to the window and took the letter, giving the owl a treat before it flew off.

"It's for you love. Looked like a Hogwarts owl," he said, sitting down next to her and kissing the top of her head.

"I wonder if Minerva wrote it. Oh well, only one way to find out," she said, opening the letter.

Dear Miss Hermione,

I'm at Hogwarts! The train was so cool and I got to meet a lot of people. I met this girl named Miranda Nott. She told me all about Hogwarts before we even got there. She said her cousin went there and told her about it.

My aunt and uncle told me about my dad. He seemed like a really good man. I wish I could have known about him.

Thank you for helping my brother and me. We never really got to say that to you. If it was not for you I would not have been able to come here.

Speaking of Hogwarts, I got into Ravenclaw! The funny hat said I am very smart and that I take after my father. He barely touched my head before he said that I am too kind to be in Slytherin and that Ravenclaw would be the best house.

I have to go; I have a lot to do before class tomorrow.

Seraphina.

"She seems to be adjusting well. I'm glad," said Hermione, passing the letter to Draco.

He smiled while reading the letter. "Miranda is Theo's cousin. She's a good girl and will help make Seraphina feel welcome. I spoke to Daphne yesterday and she said that aside from a few nightmares and separation anxiety, the kids are doing well. Mallory had an appointment set up for a Mind Healer. The social service department suggested it."

"I think therapy is a great idea. I went myself for about two years after the war ended. It helped to talk things through."

"I also went, but only for six months. I needed to, because of the guilt I had when you were tortured."

"Draco, it wasn't your fault. Things happened and sometimes you just can't control it."

"I know that now, but when I first went, it took a lot of time to get that through my head. I know what my father did was the only chance of a good outcome. I just wish you didn't have to suffer."

She snuggled closer to him, burrowing her head into his neck. His arms went around her and held her tight.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you Hermione."

* * *

AN: Next chap in two days!


	36. Chapter 35

AN: As promised, another chapter. It's more of a filler than anything else and has a pretty big time jump. We are getting closer to wedding time! And holy crap, over 250 positive reviews! Ahhhh!

* * *

September and October flew by and Hermione was neck deep in wedding plans. Narcissa was taking care of the seating charts and was muttering curses under her breath. Apparently the muggle queen usually sits by the Veela king but because Harry Potter was the "Chosen One" she wasn't sure if he ranked higher. Kingsley wasn't helping at all because he had no clue about proper seating etiquette. And Harry was also filling in the role of giving Hermione away since her father had passed away and that particular role had its own seating. Narcissa was close to ripping her own hair out.

Hermione was having an easier time. She was sitting at the other end of the long table and working on bridesmaid dresses. She had chosen Ginny as her Maid of Honor and Savannah, Astoria and Daphne as her bridesmaids. Draco had Theo Nott as his Best Man and the groomsmen were Blaise, Greg Goyle and Roger Davies. The bride and groom parties were a muggle tradition that Narcissa was excited to have. Normally the only people standing up with the bride and groom were their parents. The men were wearing formal dress robes in place of tuxedos and the women were going to be wearing muggle dresses. They were going to go dress shopping that Saturday and the pureblood witches were excited to see London. They had never been, except for Ginny and Savannah and couldn't wait. Madam Malkin would be doing the alterations for them in exchange for a blurb in the Daily Prophet about her seamstress skills.

Scanning through the bridal magazines, Hermione got ideas about what dresses to have. She decided to have the women choose their own dresses, but they had to be midnight blue. Ginny had to have a midnight blue dress with silver accents so that she was different and obvious in her role as Maid of Honor. As for her own dress, she wanted simple. Usual Veela marriages had the groom and bride wearing simple white linen. Traditionally, once the marriage was completed the bride and groom consummated the marriage with one witness and then the reception started. But as the years passed, that tradition fell (thankfully) by the wayside.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at Draco.

"How was your time with Harry? He didn't try to lose you in the muggle world did he?" she asked.

Draco sneered. "I would have been happier if he did. He forced me to play some stupid muggle game called golf. What idiot came up with that one? I damn near clobbered my own head and Potter confunded me when I tried to magic the ball into the hole."

Hermione snorted, trying not to laugh. Harry took up golf not long after the war and loved it. He also managed to get George and Arthur into the game and bringing Draco was their version of an initiation.

Draco was still ranting. "And George charmed the damn balls to explode whenever I got near a hole. Damn things would touch the edge and blow up. We had to obliviate two muggles who saw it. And Arthur got a damn hard on over some muggle contraption called a...oh hell what was the damn thing called. Oh yea, an x-ray. He heard some muggle healers talking about it and started harassing them about it. We needed to obliviate them too."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter. George had done the same thing to Bill and Charlie on their only golf outing. The two oldest Weasley children refused to play after that. But she could tell by the tone of his voice that Draco actually enjoyed his day out with her extended family.

"How is Arthur adjusting to working with you?"

"He is the best thing to happen to our company. The man may have a strange fascination with the most random muggle objects but he knows his stuff. He managed to create a spell that blocked magical energy from harming the delicate electronics. We tested it out at Hogwarts and even with all of the protective wards and ancient enchantments, it held up. The only downside is that the muggle power sources like batteries drain faster. We are working on trying to use magic to power them instead. He is really quite brilliant."

Hermione beamed. She knew Arthur was smart and she was glad his talents were being put to good use.

Draco went over to his mother to help with seating charts. He managed to convince her to let Harry sit where the father of the bride would, since that role was more important to Hermione. With that snag resolved, Narcissa finished the charts with no other problems.

Draco came back to his fiancée and helped her with choosing the table linens and china. They had decided on a dark blue silk tablecloth with strands of unicorn hair woven throughout. The china was pure silver and the flatware was silver with small accent sapphires. Anti theft charms would be placed on every piece since they were so valuable. Hermione tried to refuse due to cost but Lucius waved her concerns away. In the wizarding world, the groom paid for the wedding to prove that the woman would be well cared for and because the woman would be providing an heir. Hermione still tried protesting. The silverware alone would be more than the ministry budget for the next ten years. The tablecloths were five thousand galleons each! It was preposterous.

It was finally Saturday and time to go dress shopping. Astoria, Daphne, Savannah and Ginny had met her at the Leaky Cauldron and the five witches set off for one of many bridal shops. Hermione told them that they have free reign on their dresses as long as they were dark blue and the squeals from the women nearly deafened her. In the first shop, Ginny found her dress. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neck that was tight to just below her bottom and then flared out. The stylist said it was called a mermaid style. There were silver and crystal embellishments along the neckline and bust and some minor silver detailing on the hem. The dress was perfect for Ginny.

Astoria and Daphne found theirs two shops later. Daphne was looking for the loo when she found hers. The dress was a one shoulder cocktail length number. There were no embellishments and the dress looked plain. But when Daphne tried it on, none of the other women would let her change it. The dress itself was simple, but when it was on Daphne it became stunning. Her regal stature and classic good looks made the dress and her shine.

Astoria's dress was totally different. It was strapless like Ginny's but was cut straight across. The dress was floor length and was form fitting to the hips before falling gracefully the rest of the way. Savannah chose a similar dress, but hers had cap sleeves and was cinched slightly tighter around her hips.

Hermione had no luck in any of the stores. After an exhausting seven hours of shopping, they gave up and decided to get together the next week to try again. They reached the Leaky Cauldron and apparated to their respective homes. When she walked into the foyer, she noticed a letter sitting on the table with her name on it. Curious, she opened it and an old piece of ribbon fell out. She picked it up and felt the unsettling tug behind her naval. It was a portkey and she had no idea where it was taking her.

* * *

AN: Ah! Cliffy! I'm terrible.


	37. Chapter 36

AN: I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday and new year! So uh...yea...my 26th birthday is on the 5th...is it too much to ask for birthday reviews? I'd love you forever

* * *

War senses still sharp, Hermione managed to grab her wand off the table before the Portkey sucked her away to destination unknown. She had no clue what she was up against, but she was terrified. She landed on her feet in a dingy sitting room. Her wand at the ready, she cast a nonverbal Protego, anticipating that whoever was here would try to disarm her. She was right. She heard a shriek of rage. Looking to the left, she saw a manic Pansy Parkinson. Green light shot out of her wand and Hermione didn't dodge in time. It was going to hit her.

Draco was with Theo having a quick drink at the pub. He was running honeymoon ideas by his best man, who was even more well travelled than the Malfoy heir. They were discussing the pros and cons of Argentina when Draco howled in rage. Talons extended and wings unfurled, Theo knew something was wrong with Hermione.

"Let's go mate, I'll back you up," said Theo. Just before they disapparated, Theo's King Cobra patronus was sent to Lucius, letting him know that Hermione was in danger.

Draco apparated home, with Theo fast on his heels. He saw his mates's messenger bag, contents spilling out of it. He also noticed the envelope with Hermione's name on it. He didn't recognize the writing. He roared, rage taking over his senses. He vaguely registered his father storming into the room.

"Son, listen to me," said Lucius, Veela dominance coloring his voice. "The necklace you gave her also has a tracking charm. If she is wearing it, you can find her."

Draco calmed enough to try and do what his father said. Breathing deeply, he accessed the magic embedded in the little trinket. And like a bolt of lightning, he knew where she was.

"Parkinson Villa. That bitch has her. She is supposed to be in Azkaban!"

Just before the green light of the Killing Curse hit her, a wall of white surrounded Hermione. The curse was absorbed into it, and the wall exploded into dust. Pansy screamed in anger, shooting dark spell after dark spell. In her manic rage, she was a force to be reckoned with. Hermione had no opportunity to cast any offensive spells. She was on constant defense. She had no idea at first why the killing curse didn't hit her but then remembered the necklace Draco gave her. She didn't want to fully rely on it to protect her so she continued using defensive moves that she learned in the war. She was getting tired though. The amount of magic being used was draining her fast. If she depleted her core, she would die. That protective wall must have drawn from her own magical reserves.

Hermione stumbled and dark purple light flew towards her. Once again, a white wall surrounded her. She saw her vision darkening. She had nothing left. Before she blacked out, she heard Draco's voice and Pansy's screams of pain.

Draco, Theo and Lucius apparated right into the room where Hermione was. They saw the wall shattering, the one that protected her. Draco snarled and pounced on Pansy Parkinson. His talons dug into her back, secreting a poison that would end her life, slowly and painfully. He relished the sounds of her painful cries. His Veela was humming in contentment. His mate was avenged.

It was the Veela's thoughts of Hermione that snapped Draco into action. He flew to her side, checking her pulse and making sure she was unharmed. He saw no wounds, but she was still unconscious. His Veela and himself were freaking out.

"She's fine son. The protective powers of that amulet drained her magic. The same thing happened to your mother when Voldemort tried to harm her. Pansy was fighting on pure emotion, so it drained her quicker. I already contacted a Healer and the Aurors," said Lucius, attempting to calm his heir. Draco's eyes were still liquid silver and his white wings were twitching in agitation. His talons had disappeared when he finished with Pansy.

There were several loud pops and soon they were surrounded by Aurors, Healers and Veela guard.

Kingsley had gone to talk to Lucius, who growled in anger that he had not been notified of Pansy's release.

"-totally unacceptable. She was a danger and we weren't told she was let out!" he all but screamed.

"Lucius, we sent an owl as soon as she was granted bail. She was let out early this morning. Are you telling me you didn't get it?"

Before Lucius could snark back with sarcasm, one of the Veela guard spoke up. "Your Majesty, we found a dead owl on the grounds just before you left. We were making rounds when we found it. There was a letter, but it was torn to shreds. It looked like it was attacked by another bird. Monica," she said indicating the Veela to her left, "smelled a hawk. The Ministry owl never stood a chance."

"Someone deliberately attacked that owl. Parkinson had no wand to create a portkey until after she was out and I sent the owl two hours before her release. She probably wasn't working alone," said Kingsley, thinking out loud. "Chambers! Get the records from Azkaban regarding the visitors that Pansy Parkinson had. I need them yesterday!"

Over by Hermione and Draco, the healers were assessing how depleted her core was.

"-extremely lucky. If she had cast anything more than a Lumos, she would have died. You got here just in time. She will most likely be unconscious for at least twenty four hours. Her body is drained and she needs rest. On the plus side, it appears that her magical core has increased by thirty percent. It is a side effect of depleting that quickly. She is stronger magically than she was before and able to last longer. Just give here these potion tablets to regain her strength. They dissolve in her mouth and they are charmed not to choke her."

Pansy's healers were a different bunch. One of them was Fay Dunbar, Hermione's dorm mate from Hogwarts. She took a cursory glance at Pansy before declaring her a lost cause. She stunned her just to quiet her screams of pain, but she knew that she would die. There was nothing else to be done, but she couldn't care less. Hermione was her friend and was always kind to her. The Aurors took statements from everyone but there were no arrests made. Draco had defended his mate. Even if he wasn't a Veela, no charges would be brought. Hermione Granger was a war hero and anyone who tried to kill her would have gotten the Kiss anyway.

Draco refused to allow anyone else to touch his mate. He picked her up bridal style and apparated away. He landed in their bedroom and with a flick of his wand her work clothes were turned into comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. She didn't need another potion dose until the morning so he crawled in next to her, holding her tightly before succumbing to sleep.

Lucius Malfoy rallied his Veela guard in order to look for who was assisting Pansy. To say that their king was angry would be a massive understatement. The Veela was livid. He barked orders left and right and ordered that the Court convene within the hour. His guards were fantastic, but no owl should have been intercepted on Manor grounds. It had to be someone who was allowed on the grounds previously or had authorization to write him. Lucius and his advisors believed the latter. There were far more people who are able to send letters than allowed on the grounds. As for the hawk, quite a few Pureblood families used them. They were more vicious and less likely to be killed, so they were perfect for Purebloods who had less than honorable agendas.

After a long meeting with the Court, the Veela took action. Since a Veela mate was hurt, the Ministry allowed the Veela to take matters into their own hands. By law, they couldn't really stop them. Veela went to every household with access to delivery hawks. Since they had keen senses of smell, the each managed to get the scent of the hawk who did the attacking. Within three hours, the Veela returned with Millicent Bulstrode.

It was the Veela named Monica who was assigned to the Bulstrode home. As soon as she stepped past the wards, she smelled the offending hawk. Her and her partner Angela marched up to the door and banged their fists on it forcefully. The door was opened by a badly beaten house elf, who cowered under the power emanating from the Veela in waves. Millicent came stomping down the stairs, demanding to know who was bothering her in the dead of night. When she saw the women wearing the robes with the Veela Court coat of arms, she tried to flee. With a quick stunning spell, she was incapacitated and bound.

Lucius took in the woman who stood before him. She stood tall and defiant.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Ms. Bulstrode?" asked Lucius softly.

"You make me sick. That filthy mudblood has no right to marry a Malfoy. You disgrace Purebloods everywhere," she snarled.

Lucius growled. Finally, Millicent showed fear. She watched his eyes slowly change to molten silver and the tips of fangs lightly indent his bottom lip. She watched his nails get steadily longer and saw a droplet of amber liquid bead at the tip and drip to the floor. It sizzled where it hit the hardwood, eating its way through within a second.

"You will watch what you say around me and about my family Ms. Bulstrode. You are already going to be put away for a good long time. If you push me, I may lose my temper like my son did with Pansy Parkinson. She's dead. In case you were wondering."

Millicent swallowed audibly. She knew not to call his bluff. Malfoy's never, ever bluffed.

"Throw her in Azkaban. Leave her there for the next twenty five years. Maybe she will have learned her lesson."

She screamed as the Veela descended upon her.

"It's been three bloody days! Why the hell is she not awake?"

"Mr. Malfoy, she was drained completely. The proc-"

"I don't care! You said twenty four hours. Dammit if she doesn't wake up-"

Draco paced. For three days, he had been pacing. Hermione wasn't awake and it was killing him.

Two days later, Draco got some news that floored him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am completely serious. Monica and Wendell Wilkins were killed. But they were not Hermione Granger's parents. There really was a couple by that name, however they had been killed in a car accident not long after the Grangers arrival, both bodies mutilated and the mix up was understandable. Amanda and Andrew Granger were taken in by a wizarding family three months after they moved to Australia. It seems Miss Granger was never aware." said a ministry investigator.

* * *

AN: Oh hey, more twists. Birthday reviews? The first five people to review this chapter will get a special Narcissa/Lucius outtake. Make sure you can accept PMs!


	38. Chapter 37

AN: *Peeks head around corner* So uh….yea. It's been a while hasn't it? I am so sorry it took so long. I may or may not have gotten hooked on a new book series and read the first thirteen books in the last twelve days. Seriously. I think I have a problem. Anywho, on with the chap!

* * *

"How-but...what the fuck?" stuttered Draco.

"I'll give you the basic rundown. The Granger's arrived in Australia not long after Hermione Granger obliviated them. But, the spell wasn't that strong. It encompassed so much of who they were that it could never be fully effective. Hermione was their whole world and to erase that would be impossible. Gradually, the spell faded. Their neighbors were a magical family and the husband happened to work in the Australian Ministry as an obliviator for the Misuse of Magic Office. He recognized the signs of a poorly done obliviate. He managed to remove everything but the block on their names and who their daughter was. From what they told him, he pieced together that they were muggles in hiding from Great Britain. He and his wife kept them hidden. They were afraid to come forward, in case people that may have been hunting them were still at large. Last week, the block on their real identity finally failed. As soon as they remembered, the British Ministry was contacted. We verified it. Amanda and Andrew Granger are alive and well. As for the real Monica and Wendell Wilkins, it was sheer coincidence that they had the same names that Hermione gave her parents. And their death may have actually saved the Grangers"

Draco heard a sniffle from the bed. He glanced down and saw Hermione, wide awake.

"Oh Merlin...Hermione," he rasped, barely able to believe it. He shouted for a Healer to check her over.

She grabbed his hand, holding tightly. "Is it true Draco? Are they really alive?" she whispered. Her eyes were begging for it to be true. She couldn't bear it being a hallucination, or some kind of joke.

"It's true sweetheart. It's true," he said, leaning down to kiss her. He felt her tears on his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry her heart out. The Healers came in and he waved them off, indicating that they needed to speak to the ministry investigator. When he looked up next, he saw Fay Dunbar wiping away tears. He mouthed to her to get Harry Potter to come to the house. She needed her brother here too.

He held Hermione while she cried. He could feel the combination of elation and grief. He understood the grief part of it. She mourned the years she lost with them and she was also in a way, grieving all over again.

By the time she calmed down, Harry had arrived. When they told him what happened, his eyes got glassy. Andrew Granger was a father to him just like Arthur. Arthur he considered his magical dad, whereas Andrew was his muggle one. Amanda Granger regularly sent him little care packages while in school and always greeted him with a hug on the platform for school. To hear they were alive was a miracle.

The Healers finally looked over Hermione, declaring her perfectly healthy. She could go back to doing anything, but she may tire a bit faster during the next few days.

When the Healers left, Hermione turned towards the ministry investigator. "When can I see my parents? Do we go to Australia?"

"Actually, they will be arriving at the Minister's office at three. We were going to bring them here," he said, shuffling through a sheaf of parchments.

"I want to go there. Please, let me go to the ministry," she pleaded.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other, silently debating. She had just woken up not two hours ago, but they were her parents. She had thought them dead for so long.

"Fine But if you feel tired, faint, sick or anything like that you need to tell us," Harry said firmly. She nodded eagerly. They helped her stand and she went to shower, washing nearly a week's worth of grime off of her. When she got out, she grabbed her wand to dry her hair. When she waved it and said the spell, the wand exploded in her hand.

Draco and Harry flew in, anxious to know what the commotion was. They frowned when she told them what happened, but figured Pansy may have damaged it in the fight. They decided to make a stop at Ollivanders.

* * *

Ollivander was very happy to see the three of them. When he asked Hermione why she needed a new wand, he hemmed and hawed during her explanation of what happened. He asked a few more probing questions and she explained about draining her magic. The old man smiled, "For a witch as powerful as you, draining your magic would cause an even bigger reserve to form. An average witch or wizard would only increase by ten percent at the most and you increased three times that. Your wand could not handle it. On top of that, your connection to Mr. Malfoy also changed your magic. Draco, may I have a hair off your head please."

Draco looked at him warily. A Veela's hair can only be given freely and not forcibly taken. One hair was worth more than the Manor and had many powers, so to give one was not done lightly. Draco decided to trust Ollivander because he felt he owed him for being imprisoned during the war.

Ollivander took a wand out from under the counter. "This wand is eleven and a quarter inches, slightly springy and made from Yew. Not the same Yew as the Elder Wand. This was made from a tree deep in the forest of France. The tree is very important to the Veela of the area. It is the tree that the original human Veela had their wands made. I was lucky enough to procure enough wood to make a wand. Due to her increased magical powers, I believe that your hair will be strong enough to handle her magic. Also, as her mate, the bond between the wand and Ms. Granger will be much deeper, allowing the wand to amplify spells with less magical draining."

The trio watched as Ollivander waved his hands over the wand. The Veela hair shined a soft blue and seemed to melt into the wood. The entire thing glowed a bright violet before the color faded and the wand was nothing more than a plain stick.

Ollivander gestured for Hermione to pick it up. As soon as her fingers curled around the polished handle, warmth shot up her arm, engulfing her. She could hear a light humming and it seemed like the wand was embracing her magic.

After they got her wand, they quickly apparated to Kingsley's office. Arthur Weasley went with the minister to retrieve her parents. Kingsley felt that a familiar face would be comforting for them. Hermione was restless. The two men watched as she paced the office, played with a quill on the desk, paced again before sitting down. She went through this three times before Harry spoke up.

"Please stop, you're making me dizzy," he complained.

She glared at him, but sat down, crossing her legs and shaking her foot.

"What is taking them so long?" she asked.

"Your parents are in a different country. There are steps to go through, just like in the muggle world. Relax, they will be here soon," Draco said calmly.

At that moment, the fire turned green. They watched as Kingsley came through with her father, quickly followed by Arthur and her mother. When the soot was cleared, Hermione's parents zeroed in on their daughter. With a strangled cry, Amanda launched herself at Hermione. Andrew followed at a hurried, but more sedate pace.

The men watched the family reunite. Harry, Kingsley and Arthur had tears in their eyes. It was only years of Pureblood upbringing that allowed Draco to keep the tears at bay. The Grangers were whispering unintelligible words to each other, the three of them seeming to forget they were not alone.

When they finally finished reacquainting themselves, Hermione turned to them, holding both of her parents' hands.

"Mum, Daddy, I am sure you remember Harry Potter," she said, gesturing to the black haired man. "And this is my fiancée, Draco Malfoy."

Her mother gasped. Apparently she didn't mention that during their "get-to-know-each-other-again" huddle. Her father glared. Guess he was the kind of man who thought no one was good enough for his daughter.

"It is so good to meet you! Oh we have missed so much. How did you meet? How long have you been together? Is the wedding soon? What-"

"Mum! You're overwhelming him," exclaimed Hermione. Kingsley and Harry sniggered in the background, earning a sharp look from the Veela.

For the next three hours, Hermione explained everything she had been up to since the War ended. She told them about her job, the break up with Ron, and how she and Draco came to be together. Her parents were wary at first about the magical connection but with Arthur, Harry and Kingsley explaining it and backing it up, they were pretty okay with it. Her mother thought it was romantic and her father was glad he didn't need to invest in a few firearms. A built in fidelity clause via Draco's blood was good enough for him.

Since her parents had been declared dead in the UK, they were staying with Draco and Hermione until the Ministry fixed that issue. They had contacts in muggle government that would smooth the way and have a lot less red take to cut through. The ministry was going to keep them updated and they figured it would be about a week for everything to be completed. They bid the minister and Arthur goodbye and Flooed home. Her parents were tired due to the time difference so they showed them where they would be sleeping. Once they were settled, Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him, pouring all of her emotions into that simple act. Her parents were alive and her world had changed once again.

* * *

AN: Do you have any idea how hard it is to type on a phone with fake nails? It sucks. Not a lot of dialogue in this chap. It is hard to imagine let alone write the conversation one would have when being reunited with parents that you thought were dead. Next chap will update in a few days. Pinky promise. Please review ! We are over 250, let's get to 300


	39. Chapter 38

AN: This chapter is unBeta'd. I managed to get access to a computer so I posted as soon as I could. I apologize for the delay in chapter. Real life is pretty hectic. My husband is currently deployed so I am acting as mommy and daddy right now. Also, I have decided to have my personal twitter account become my fanfic twitter page. I will post sneak peeks, chapter information and random crap that may not be interesting at all. And speaking of twitter, I deleted most of the tweets about my life since it will not be a personal page. And noticed most of my tweets are to and about Tom Felton. Anywho, the twitter page is *at*ChrissyCasualty

* * *

The sunlight pouring in from the opened drapes woke Hermione up the next morning. She groaned, not wanting to be awake. She snuggled closer to Draco, his arms tightening around her. He was snoring lightly, still dead to the world. She started drifting off again before she remembered her parents. She shot up in bed, startling Draco and scrambled to find her robe.

"Where's the fire?" Draco asked, a yawn muffling the question.

"My parents...I need to make sure they're really here. It still feels like a dream," she said, throwing her robe on and searching for her slippers.

"Hermione, they're probably asleep. It is barely seven in the morning. Come back to bed."

"But-"

"No buts," he said firmly. "Come back to bed. You were unconscious for almost a week. Just rest, I promise they will be there when you wake up."

Hermione sighed before crawling back into bed. She lay her head on Draco's chest and felt him running his fingers through her curls. The comforting feel of his hands and the steady beating of his heart allowed her to drift back to sleep.

* * *

She woke three hours later, fully rested. She heard the shower running and she saw the steam billowing out of the partially opened door. Getting up, she grabbed the blue silk robe Draco bought her on a whim a few weeks ago. Sliding it on, she tapped lightly on the bathroom door.

"Draco? I'm going to check on my parents," she called, her voice loud enough to be heard over the pounding water.

"Alright love, I'll be out in a few minutes. Meet me in the dining room for brunch?"

Hermione agreed and swiftly made her way to her parents' room. She knocked on the door, fighting every instinct she had to just open it and run in. She heard her mother tell her to come in. When she opened the door, she saw her parents rubbing their eyes, obviously just waking up. Her bottom lip trembled and she launched herself into the huge, canopied bed. She slipped in between her mother and father just like she did during thunderstorms when she was a little girl.

Like Draco did earlier, her father ran his fingers through her hair while her mother whispered words of comfort.

"I had to make sure it wasn't a dream. I thought you were dead. I mourned you for so long and I do not think I ever stopped. This is surreal," she cried, her words muffled in her father's tshirt.

"We're here NeeNee, and we will not be leaving. I promise," said her dad, using the nickname he gave her when she was a toddler.

"You saved us baby girl. We understand why you did what you did. I am sorry you had to mourn us but we are back," her mother said calmly.

Hermione sniffled, trying to calm herself down. When the tears subsided, she mentioned brunch to her parents. They said they would be downstairs in an hour.

Hermione walked back to her room to dress for the day. Draco wasn't there; he was probably letting the elves know what to make for their meal. She showered quickly and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow tank top. She put a thin white cardigan over it since it was slightly cool inside the house. Her makeup was just some mascara and lip gloss. She had originally planned to shop for more wedding things today bur unless her parents were up for it, she planned on staying home.

She checked Draco's home office and saw him on a cell phone, talking about televisions and magical radio frequency.

He heard the faint creak of the door opening and smiled at her, not pausing in his conversation. He tossed a black object at her. She caught it and looked at it. It was a small cell phone. She was confused at first, because she already had a phone. Hers was a smartphone though, not the basic model that was in her hands. Before she could question it though, a small design on the back caught her eye. It was a stylized "M" along with a wand below it. It was the logo for Draco's company. Her eyes shot to him and she heard him end the call.

"We finally got all of the kinks out thanks to Arthur. You are looking at the first phone in Malfoy Cellular Communications' collection. We start selling them in two weeks," he said with a broad grin.

"Oh my God, are you serious? A fully magical phone?"

"That's right. It works just like muggle devices but uses magical frequency and does not need to be charged. The battery runs on magic and it never loses signal. Faster than an owl or Patronus too. And much better than a Floo call since you do not have to crouch down and stick your head in a fire."

She ran to Draco and grabbed him in a tight hug. The Wizarding World was moving forward and more muggle friendly and Draco was part of the reason why.

They went to the dining room, where Hermione's parents were already waiting. She excitedly told them about the new phone and the integration of muggle devices. Her parents were impressed with Draco's ingenuity and the kindness he displayed when Hermione told them about him hiring Arthur Weasley.

"I guess all of those conversations about batteries and electrical sockets paid off," joked Andrew Granger. "We used to spend weekends together when NeeNee was in school."

"NeeNee?" asked Draco, chuckling.

"Hermione had trouble saying her name when she first started speaking. She used to say NeeNee when someone asked her name," said Amanda with a smile towards her daughter.

"Draco used to call himself Doug. He said it was better than Draco," said Narcissa from the doorway.

"Mum!" Draco cried, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

"Quiet Draco, embarrassing stories are a mother's privilege," she said primly. Lucius walked in the room behind him. He strolled over to Hermione, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Dear. We heard you were awake and decided to see how you were," he said. He glanced at the two unfamiliar faces and introduced himself.

"Oh how rude of me. Lucius, these are my parents Andrew and Amanda Granger. Mum and Dad this is Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. They are Draco's parents."

Lucius looked up, startled. "Your parents? But I thought..." he trailed off, sheer confusion on his face.

Draco quickly explained what happened the day before. Narcissa was dabbing away tears and threw her arms around Amanda. "This is wonderful! I never thought I would be able to meet the people who brought Hermione into the world. She is a beautiful woman. You did a wonderful job raising her."

Amanda was thrown off by the hug, but very flattered by the praising of her parenting. Soon the two women were talking like old friends, swapping stories of their children growing up. The two men were talking business, comparing the wizard and muggle stock market. Hermione and Draco were talking about the wedding.

"-still think it is ridiculous. We do not need solid platinum napkin rings!" she was saying.

"But the platinum looks great against the dark blue silk. I wanted platinum with diamond and sapphire accents but you flat out told me no," he countered.

"Those napkin rings cost more than my parents' house! Each! And we have just over a thousand guests Draco."

"-crawled under the table during my Spring Gala. We had no idea where he was and everyone was frantic. When we found him, he was fast asleep with his little stuffed dragon," cooed Narcissa, smiling at the memory.

"-market is terrible now. We were lucky that we sold all of our stocks just before Hermione obliviated us. They would be worthless now."

Conversation went on for well over an hour. By the end of their meal, the parents were the best of friends and Hermione and Draco still argued over the wedding cost.

Narcissa overheard the conversation and told Hermione that the cost was barely a drop in the bucket for the Malfoy family. She told her this before but it still didn't sit right with her. Amanda got pulled into the conversation and she agreed with Hermione but felt that the Malfoy's were only trying to give her the best because they loved her.

"Oh dear, you don't have a dress yet! We need to go shopping. There are only eight weeks left until the wedding and the dress needs to be fitted. Are you up for a trip to the bridal shops?" asked Narcissa.

"You haven't gotten your dress yet? Nee, we need to get that done quickly!" exclaimed Amanda.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the older women. Leave it to them to freak out. There were still eight weeks left, she had time.

She owled her bridesmaids, asking them if they had time to go shopping that day. Within an hour, Daphne, Astoria, Ginny and Savannah arrived. With her mother and soon to be mother in law in tow, Hermione set out for Diagon Alley. She decided to go to Robes of Morgana and see if Mallory Greengrass could help with the dress.

The little bell over the door announced their arrival. Lavender Brown greeted them and ushered the group to the bridal section. She had been working at the store for a month now and was their top sales witch. After asking Hermione what she was looking for, she ran off and started taking dress after dress off the racks. After selecting a good fifteen gowns, Hermione started trying them on.

It seemed like nothing was to her satisfaction. The dresses were too low cut, too matronly, too fluffy or made her bum look huge. She couldn't find anything and she was getting frustrated. Lavender was determined to find her a dress and went into the stockroom. When she came back, there was a dress in a white bag and she refused to show the mothers or the bridesmaids what she was handling. She slipped into the dressing room where Hermione was removing the previous monstrosity of a dress.

"Here 'Mione, try this one. It just came in today and it will not go on sale until after your wedding," said Lavender.

When the blonde woman unzipped the garment bag, Hermione gasped. The dress was exactly what she wanted. It was strapless with an empire waist and had crisscrossed rouching on the bodice. The back was corset style, which would show off her figure beautifully. The skirt was tulle over silk, which gave it an airy feel. It was simple with no crystal embellishments. It was perfect for a magical wedding. After she put it on, she glanced in the mirror. She felt herself tearing up. This was the dress. When she stepped out of the dressing room, the gasps and squeals from the group of women on the sofas confirmed that this was her dress. She watched her mother dab her eyes with a tissue and Narcissa babble excitedly about bridal jewelry. She couldn't wait to marry Draco. Only eight more weeks to go.

While the women were out shopping, the men decided to take Andrew Granger robe shopping. He needed to get fitted for the wedding. Andrew tried to protest, but the Malfoy men refused to listen.

"You need to match the rest of the wedding party. Since you are back in the UK, your job is to walk Hermione down the aisle. You can't wear just any old suit for that," said Lucius with a pompous air.

They dragged the poor man to Twillfit and Tattings, where the groomsmen got their dress robes. Andrew tried to tell them that he was a muggle but they ignored him. Within an hour, he was fitted for a fine set of black dress robes. No one would be able to tell that he was muggle. The robes fit him like a glove.

"See chap…nothing to it," gloated Draco.


	40. Chapter 39

AN: Thanks to my Beta Elizabeth, who was probably wondering why I haven't updated. But she had her break and now it is time to crack the whip and make her work.

BN: I was off from school since before Christmas; she decides to send me a chapter the day I go back to school.

* * *

After finding her dress, the weeks before the wedding seemed to fly by. Invitations were sent and owls were returning RSVPs by the hundreds. It got so bad that Narcissa hired a few Veela that needed work to handle the guest list. Not a single person had declined to attend. Due to Hermione's parents returning, Harry was no longer walking her down the aisle. Narcissa needed a calming draught once she found out the seating chart needed to be revised.

Three weeks before the wedding, the younger crowd decided to have a night out. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Katie, Ginny and Savannah all decided to have dinner at the Glowing Orchid. They would be leaving in an hour to meet everyone there.

"Draco? Have you seen my sapphire earrings? I swear they were in my jewelry box but I can't find them," Hermione said.

Draco popped his head out of the bathroom door, where he had just finished showering. "Gigi polished them earlier since she knew you would be wearing them. They should be on the vanity table next to your ridiculous amount of makeup."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him for that comment. She only started wearing more makeup when she got involved with him and he knew it. She blamed Narcissa for her love of cosmetics.

With her silk robe wrapped around her, Hermione started on her makeup. Since it was a Saturday night, the restaurant was more formal than during the week. She kept her makeup fairly simple, but created a lovely smokey eye effect using some darker shades of blue to match her dress and jewelry. Her dress was a dark blue silk creation that had a plunging neckline and was fitted fairly tight. It was lower than she had ever worn, but Draco picked it out for her and it was quite beautiful. It fell to just above her knees and it showed off her legs perfectly. She slipped on a pair of spiky black stilettos that made her four inches taller and brought her a few inches short of eye level with her fiancé. With her sapphire studs and three platinum bangles courtesy of Lucius, she was ready.

Draco had dressed while she was completing her look. He decided on a muggle suit and she fought back an unattractive line of drool. The black Armani suit fit him perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and lean physique. He wore a black button down under it but the tie matched her dress. He wore white gold cufflinks with sapphires in the center.

"You look radiant Love," he said, kissing her cheek. He was careful not to ruin her makeup.

"And you look quite dashing. I may have to beat the women off with a stick."

He smirked at that before saying "There is no one but you."

The drinks were flowing and laughs were had by all those around. Hermione was talking to Katie, who looked like she was about to burst.

"I know the healer said I wasn't due until the end of January, but I wish it was sooner. I'm fat, have swollen ankles and I can barely sleep," she grumbled.

"You aren't fat, you have two babies. Besides, the ankles will stop swelling after the babies. As for sleep, you're shit out of luck," said Ginny, downing her third tequila sunrise. Savannah snorted into her drink.

"Get all the sleep you can. When those babies arrive, you will be up at dawn and won't get back to sleep until an hour before sunrise."

The group laughed at that and Harry paled. Everyone knew the man would make sleeping a career if he could.

"Have you found another flat yet?" Hermione asked. They had been looking for a bigger place for a while now but had yet to find anything. Grimmauld place was lovely now, but Harry didn't want to live there forever.

Katie looked at Harry. The black haired man put down his drink. "I want to tear down the house in Godric's Hollow. It needs newer, happier memories. I want to raise my family there," Harry said softly.

Hermione got up and hugged him. "That is a great idea Harry! But why do you seem sad?"

He sighed and took a deep pull from his beer bottle. The Glowing Orchid had a selection of muggle beer and Harry preferred Bud Light to butterbeer.

"It's the house I was born in. My parents lived there since the day they got married. My mum was pregnant with me there and they loved each other and me. That house has so many good things about it but they also died there. Not to mention it has become kind of a shrine to the defeat of Voldemort. But that town is a great place to live. It is a combination of magic and muggle, which is basically my life. There is a wonderful primary school for the kids to attend before Hogwarts. I am not sure how I feel about tearing it down but it seems like the right thing to do."

"Then do it. I am sure your parents would not mind. They wouldn't want you to grieve like that. Remember what they told you before you faced Tom Riddle? They will always be with you. Until the very end."

At that moment, Hermione and Harry felt a wave of warmth flow through them. Hermione felt a hint of thanks and approval, whereas Harry felt an outpouring of love an acceptance. She knew exactly what it was.

"See? I told you they wouldn't mind."

Katie was starting to get tired, so Harry and she left for home. Ginny and Savannah had a Quidditch conference the next day so they also left. Since it was still early, Hermione and Draco decided to start Christmas shopping. The closer the wedding got, the less time they had for other things. Hermione stopped at Bundle of Joy, a magical baby store to look at things for Harry's children. She may have gone a little overboard.

"Love, do the mini Potters really need four sets of playmats? I'm sure they only need one each," Draco said, stifling his laughter.

Hermione blushed, even though she was glaring at him. She put two of the playmats away and picked out a few more outfits. It was the first time she had gone shopping for a baby and she was enjoying it.

"Katie mentioned that they don't have cribs yet. Katie doesn't want a baby shower but she did mention that she was using light green as the nursery color. I think these cribs would look wonderful with it," she said, pointing to a pair of white cribs. They were beautifully carved and they were charmed to prevent falls and they alerted the parents if there was something wrong.

"Are those the ones that she wanted?" he asked. He vaguely remembered them talking about furniture at dinner but he was involved in a political conversation with Savannah.

"They are but Katie didn't think that a thousand galleons a crib was necessary."

Draco called the sales witch over and ordered two of the cribs along with other furniture and asked that they be delivered to Grimmauld Place. He then picked up his cell phone to call Harry.

"Do you want to explain to me why two cribs, two dressers and two changing tables appeared on my doorstep?" Harry asked without even saying hello.

"Blame your best friend. You're welcome Scarhead," Draco said before hanging up.

"Draco! That was rude."

He shrugged good naturedly and walked with her to check out. With several bags of baby gear shrunk down, they left the store. They decided to shop more the next day and went home.

xxx

Sunday dawned cold and sunny, a perfect late autumn day. Deciding to get an early start, Draco and Hermione dressed quickly and set out for Diagon Alley. They had a lot of people to buy for and not much time to do it. Hermione huddled closer to Draco, her bright red peacoat not keeping all the cold from her body. Draco cast a slight warming charm over her, making sure she wouldn't get sick. She smiled at him gratefully as they approached their first store.

Slipping into the Apothecary, Hermione hunted down a junior potions kit for Teddy. The little blue haired (most of the time) boy loved watching people make potions. The kits were simple but genius. Children had little phials of colored liquid and they followed directions to make different smoke animals. Mixing a blue and pink phial together plus one counterclockwise stir would get you a purple rabbit. The more complicated the mixture, the more advanced the animal. He would love it. While she was purchasing the kit Draco was stocking up on his basic potions ingredients. Being Severus's godson, he never let himself be low in his potions stores.

Their next stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies. She got Savannah and Ginny matching Quidditch gloves made out of dragon skin. Both girls had been wanting them but did not have time to get them made. While Draco was checking out a broom cleaning kit, she ordered the new Firebolt Elite. Draco had salivated over it a few weeks before but decided to not buy it since his current broom was only a year old. Luckily she had it ordered before he came over. She had just slipped the invoice into her purse when he came over and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hand and they walked out into the street.

Several hours later, they managed to get everyone on their lists. Hermione's stomach rumbled and Draco's did a few seconds later. With an amused grin at each other then went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Draco sat down with a groan. "Remind me never to go shopping with you again. You and my mother could win a marathon if there was one for shopping," he said, taking a sip of butterbeer.

Hermione snorted into her hot chocolate. "It wasn't that bad Draco. We just had a lot to get and I did not want to spend all day in Diagon Alley."

"YOU had a lot to buy. Do you seriously get something for each Weasley every year? That could empty even the Malfoy coffers."

She rolled her eyes at her fiancé. He was so melodramatic.

They spent the rest of their lunch going over some final details for the wedding. Next weekend was an all day finalization with Narcissa and her mother. Draco and Lucius were escaping with Harry to play golf. After the first time he played, Draco started going with his father and they fell in love with the game. They were going to Floo to Brazil and play at some course in Rio de Janiero. All of the groomsmen plus some of Harry and Draco's friends would be joining them. It was going to be Draco's bachelor party. Hermione was having her hen night the day before. Ginny refused to tell her what was going on and the Greengrass sisters were just as tight lipped.

Lunch finished, they summoned Gigi and asked her to bring their packages back home. The elf was overjoyed at being given the task and skipped away with the bags before disapparating.

AN: So...I need names for Katie and Harry's twins. Since there is a boy and a girl, tell me what names you would like. I'll pick the best ones and credit whoever came up with it.


	41. Chapter 40

AN: Here is chapter 40! This chap is the hen night. This is more of a filler chap because the next chapter is the wedding!

* * *

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

Hermione was getting dressed with Ginny. It was Friday afternoon and it was the day of her bachelorette party. Ginny was still refusing to give her any information.

"Nope," said the red haired witch, popping the 'p.' "This is all part of the hen night experience. Now hurry up and get dressed, the rest of the girls will be here in an hour."

Hermione huffed in frustration but followed orders. She hadn't seen Draco all day because he was finalizing the honeymoon and getting his final fitting for his dress robes. She wouldn't see him tomorrow because it was his bachelor party so she was kind of moody. She slipped on the dress Ginny had bought her for the occasion. It was a gorgeous peach colors cocktail dress with a beaded bustline. It was strapless and fell to her knees. It had a corset back that was similar to her wedding gown and hugged her figure perfectly. She threw on a pair of matching stilettos before sitting at her vanity. Ginny went to work on her hair, styling it into an elegant french twist with diamond pins throughout. Narcissa had worn them during her hen night and wanted Hermione to wear them too. Ginny left her makeup fairly simple, but lined her eyes with dark eyeliner, giving her an almost feline look.

Ginny's dress was pure sex. It was dark green, low cut and very short. Savannah had chosen the dress and Hermione was pretty sure she would not be hearing from her best friend until well into tomorrow afternoon.

She heard the floo chiming and pretty soon a gaggle of women were stepping into her bedroom. The Greengrass sisters were dressed similar to Ginny, although Daphne wore blue and Astoria dark red. Savannah was wearing a pair of black leather pants that looked painted on and a fire engine red one shoulder top that was beaded black. She looked dangerous but very sexy. A few minutes later, the Patil twins and Lavender brown strolled in, whispering excitedly to each other. Parvati gave her a slight bow but otherwise acted as she normally would around Hermione. Katie was unable to make it since they would be going to several different places and her pregnant body would be too tired.

"Alright ladies! We are leaving for our first stop. Hermione, I will be apparating with you. Everyone else knows where we are going. See you in a few!"

Ginny grabbed her arm and side apparated with no warning. They landed inside The Magick Garden, a form restaurant in Diagon Alley that had dozens of blooming plants everywhere inside. Tulips and roses of every shade dominated the entryway and she could see other flowers throughout the restaurant.

The hostess led the group towards the back where the private dining area was located. There was a long mahogany table that seated twenty. Apparently Ginny was expecting more people.

As the thought went through her head, Hermione saw her mother and Narcissa come through the door, the two women chatting like old friends. In the few weeks that her parents had been back in the UK, the friendship between Amanda and Narcissa blossomed. Even though her mother was a muggle and Narcissa a Pureblood, they bonded over everything. They talked about their kids growing up, beauty, fashion and exasperation over their husbands. They were turning into the best of friends.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful," Amanda said, hugging her daughter tightly. Narcissa also hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly. They made small talk while more people filtered in. Some of the female potioneers that Hermione was friendly with came through the door, giving their congratulations and asking how she was. Some of the girls from Hogwarts also came, including Luna Lovegood. Luna was her usual self, looking for Nargles in the blooming lilies that were the table centerpiece.

After everyone arrived, the party ended up being twenty total. Ginny tapped her wand against the table and a feast to rival the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts appeared. The ladies sat down and dug in, chattering about their lives, the wedding and everything they could think of. After an hour, the food disappeared and Ginny stood up.

"Good evening ladies and thank you for joining us for Hermione's last party night as a single woman!" Cheers erupted at that. "This meal was only the beginning. Everyone knows you can't drink on an empty stomach. But before we get to the good part of the night, it's time for the bride to open her gifts. She may have refused a bridal shower but she will not get away without something from all who love her." With a wave of her wand, Ginny removed the invisibility spell from a large table in the corner and dozens of brightly wrapped gifts appeared.

"You shouldn't have," Hermione gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Her friends were wonderful. She reached for the nearest gift, which was from Fay Dunbar. When she opened it, she pulled out a beautiful crystal perfume bottle. A quick spritz had her smelling sandalwood and musk.

"Its charmed to let you smell what comforts you the most. The rest of us smell gardenias," said the bubbly Healer.

Hermione thanked her and proceeded to open the rest. She got a lot of useful things for when she and Draco got married. There were vanity items, spa certificates and even a romantic horseback ride for two. Then Hermione opened Ginny's gift. Since all of the gifts were tame she didn't bother checking before she pulled it out of the box. It was a dark green nightie, made of barely there lace and silk. The panties that were included were crotchless and made of barely two strings. Hermione gasped in horror while the women cheered and hollered.

"Ginny!"

"Have you seen the hunk of man you're marrying? Even he could turn me straight. Besides, what did you think you were doing on that honeymoon? Reading?"

The entire room burst into peals of laughter, startling everyone in the restaurant. The management strengthened the silencing charm on the room.

The gifts got raunchier from then on. She received more nighties, some that made Ginny's look innocent, sensual massage oils and a cheeky Savannah got her a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a flogger. Hermione was red with embarrassment. Her mother was seated next to her when she had opened the gift and blurted out that she owned a flogger. Hermione would not be able to look at her parents the same.

Narcissa handed her a beautiful wrapped box. It had dark blue silk wrapping and silver bows on the top. When Hermione opened it, all she could do was gape in horror while staring at the witch who handed it to her.

"Oh don't be such a prude dear. Lucius and I have one and it makes things VERY interesting. We have quite the collection," the older witch said witch a wicked grin.

Ginny and everyone demanded to know what it was and Hermione wordlessly held up the item. The squeals and laughs that erupted from the women could have raised the dead.

Narcissa had bought her a vibrator. Not just any old vibrator, a rabbit with platinum accents and a sapphire studded on/off switch. She had a blinged out sex toy.

"Oh my god."

The women laughed again at Hermione's reaction before Ginny snatched it away and started showing it off to the party.

sxsxsx

After the bill was settled, Ginny once again grabbed Hermione and with no warning side apparated her to a dim looking club. There were little cocktail tables scattered through the place and a stage located dead center of the dance floor. The stage had red velvet curtains surrounding it, blocking the view of whatever show they were going to see.

Hermione was led to the table closest to the stage, along with the bridal party. She was seated in the middle and forced into a sash that had "BRIDE" stitched in glittery gold thread. Narcissa also had her wear a tiara with a mini veil on it. There was no doubt about who she was now. Sensual sounding music was playing softly through hidden speakers while everyone was getting settled. Once all the women were seated, the lights were dimmed and the curtains opened, revealing ten gorgeous men dressed in business suits. The music changed, a pounding beat with a heavy bass line reverberating through their bodies. The men started to dance and Hermione started to blush.

"Damn you Ginny! You brought me to a strip show with my MOTHER and soon to be MOTHER IN LAW!"

"Hey now...your mom suggested it. Now shut up and enjoy it. And don't worry about an angry Veela prince. All of the men are gay," quipped the slightly drunk redhead.

The men on stage started to gyrate, slowly and sensually removing their jackets and loosening their ties. They shimmied off the stage, splitting up and going to different tables. The lead dancer, who had hair the same color as Draco's and piercing blue eyes gestured for Hermione's hand. Blushing fiercely, she took his hand and he tugged her towards the stage and helped her up. A chair was conjured and he helped her sit. When she looked at the crowd, she saw Luna getting a lap dance from a dark haired gentleman and her mother receiving a kiss on the cheek from a redhead dancer.

The man on stage with her started stripping off his button down shirt, throwing it off to the side. She slid off his tie next, draping it around her neck. Her face was still on fire. In a sudden move, he tore his pants off, leaving him in nothing but a tight pair of white briefs. His toned and tan body glistened slightly. Even though she was engaged and very much in love with her Veela she could not help it when her mouth went a little dry. This man was a prime specimen and it was a pity that no woman would get to enjoy it. The dancer started swiveling his hips about four inches from her face. The cheers from the crowd increased, letting Hermione know that everyone was seeing this and she would never live it down.

After an embarrassing lap dance, Hermione was walked back to her table and the blonde dancer bowed before kissing her hand. The rest of the dancers followed and soon it was just the women in the club.

After downing three shots of tequila, Hermione and Ginny got up to dance and so did many of the other party goers. Narcissa and Amanda begged off, claiming tiredness. Right after they left, the door opened and more of Hermione's friends came in, this time all male. Friends from Hogwarts, the Ministry and the grooms party came in. She searched the crowd for Draco but could not find him. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist before a kiss landed on her temple.

"Enjoy yourself?" Draco asked, an amused grin on his face.

"I did, but could have gone without some of the gifts," she said honestly.

"Oh? And what kind of gifts did you get?"

"Well, I got enough knickers and nighties to fill the first three drawers in the dresser at home."

"Really? Maybe I could get a fashion show later? We need to make sure they all fit," he said, his eyes darkening with lust.

"That's not all. I got handcuffs and a flogger. Oh and massage oils."

"Maybe we should have a hen party for you every month. I like this. Anything else?"

She sent him a sultry smirk before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I got a vibrator."

He cocked an eyebrow and rubbed his now full blown erection against her hip.

"It was from your mother. Apparently it has the Lucius and Narcissa stamp of approval."

Draco recoiled, horror painted on his elegant features. "You have to be kidding me. We will never use it. Throw it out. Dammit woman it is bad enough that I know they do that but with toys? Can you Scourgify your brain?"

Hermione giggled uncontrollably. That was exactly the reaction she was looking for.


	42. Chapter 41

AN: Well here it is! The long awaited wedding and wedding night. Hope you guys enjoy. I have never written a lemon before so hopefully it is citrusy enough.

* * *

"Why did we agree to this?" asked Draco with a frown.

"It's tradition Draco. I'm not any happier than you are but it's only for a day. The next time we see each other will be when we get married," said Hermione, resting her head on his chest, directly over his heart. His arms were around her holding her tightly. He kissed the top of her head, purring contentedly. She tilted her face up, capturing his lips in a chaste but passionate kiss.

The Wizarding world and muggle world both had marriage traditions, but they were rarely the same. The one similarity was the bride and groom not seeing each other for a day before the wedding. The wedding started at four in the afternoon. It was now 3:51 in the afternoon the day before the wedding and Draco had a portkey for 3:59. He wanted to ignore it but his father ordered that he use it and Draco could not refuse. The wedding was taking place at the Manor so Hermione would be spending the night in Draco's childhood bedroom while Draco would be staying with Theo.

Draco's wand vibrated, indicating a minute before the Portkey left. He growled and grabbed her face, kissing her fiercely before letting go. He smiled before the teapot whisked him away.

"Finally! I thought the stubborn Veela would never leave. Come on, we have a spa appointment in fifteen minutes."

Ginny was staying with Hermione for the night and refused to let Hermione wallow. She grabbed her best friend and apparated them to a very swanky spa located in London. It was a wizard spa so they didn't need to worry about censoring their conversations. The entire bridal party was there plus her mother and Narcissa. It was a gift from the parents for their children. Draco was also getting pampered but at a more masculine spa.

The ladies chattered while they were getting undressed and into robes.

"Have you ever been to a magical spa?" Astoria asked, already wearing a pale pink silk robe.

"No, but I've been to muggle spas a few times with my mother. We used to go in the summer between school terms."

"Then this will be a treat for both of you. It is quite similar to a muggle one, but they use magic and potions. The results are more satisfying. Since you are a witch it will help relax your magical core. Your mum has no magic but it will relax her too.

The women were split up since there were not enough attendants to do everything together. Ginny, Hermione and Amanda went to get facials first while the rest went to get massages and waxing. They were seated in plush chairs that reclined backwards. The chairs had a light massage charms that focused on their lower backs and shoulders. The candles around the room were scented with eucalyptus and set a very mellow atmosphere.

"This is already delightful and they haven't even started. The rose candles are amazing. I wonder if I could purchase some," Amanda said with a contented sigh.

"Rose? I smell chocolate chip cookies," said Ginny.

"I smell eucalyptus," Hermione said, intrigued.

"The candles are made to smell like whatever puts you in a relaxed state of mind. And yes Mrs. Granger, we do have them for sale. Although for you, I would never dream of charging for them," said a plump older woman as she walked into the room. She was followed by two young women who appeared to be related. "My name is Matilda and these are my daughters Alyssa and Maggie. We will be doing your facials today."

The women started off with an exfoliating scrub, removing the dead skin cells and the days dirt off of their faces. Once it was cleaned off, a green mud mask was applied and allowed to dry. When the mask was partially dry, a warm towel was wrapped around their faces before the mask was removed. Different potions and lotions were then used. By the end of the facial, Hermione's skin felt smoother and looked brighter. Her mother said she felt twenty years younger and Ginny said her skin had never looked so healthy. With a slight bow, the women had left the room.

The bridal party met in the lounge and had some tea before splitting off again. This time, Hermione went off alone to get waxed. She had never had it done before and was nervous. She was greeted by a beautiful young woman named Althea.

"You look nervous Ms. Granger."

"I am. I've never been waxed and I heard it hurts."

"Not to worry. We use a pain dulling potion before applying the wax and you do not feel a thing. You also do not have to worry about painful bumps or reddened skin since the other potions we use prevent that. One thing better than muggle spas."

She and the technician discussed what she wanted done. She would be getting her legs, underarms, eyebrows and lower regions waxed. Althea recommended a Brazilian wax and Hermione decided to go for it. She kept herself trimmed and neat but when Althea said that being mostly bare enhanced certain sensations during intercourse, Hermione wanted to try. She was nervous about sex with Draco. The books said it hurt and her friends all said the first time wasn't usually pleasant so anything to help that would make her feel more secure.

Althea was right. The eyebrows, underarms and legs were done and she felt no pain. She was starting to fret about getting her bikini area done. The only people to see that part of her were doctors and her parents when she was a baby.

"If it helps, I have done this hundreds of times. I am licensed and very discreet. But if you feel really uncomfortable, we don't have to," Althea said soothingly.

Hermione took a deep breath before removing her knickers. She faced Voldemort. She could do this. Althea worked quickly and clinically, instinctively knowing that if she spoke, Hermione would lose her nerve. When she was finished, it took Hermione a few minutes to get used to the feeling of...bareness. With a smile and a quick hug, Althea went off to do the rest of the bridal party.

Hermione was still kind of embarrassed about Althea seeing her down there so she figured a massage would be next. An hour of having her muscles and magic worked did wonders. She felt refreshed and ready for her wedding. Dinner was ready so she once again went to the lounge with the rest of the women.

Amanda had also gotten a massage was sitting in her chair, a serene smile on her face. Narcissa was admiring her nails, which were done in dark blue with small silver designs on them. The Greengrass girls were chatting with Ginny and Savannah about clothes and fashion. Hermione sat with her mother and adopted the same serene look on her face.

Dinner passed quickly and it was time to leave. The bridal party would also be staying at the Manor so the girls changed into their most comfortable pajamas and settled into Hermione's bed.

"So how does it feel Hermione? You are the first of us to get married," asked Daphne, snagging a piece of chocolate off of the tray Henny brought.

"Honestly? The wedding I can't wait for but I'm kind of scared about the wedding night."

The girls giggled, as they were wont to do when it came to talking about sex.

"The first time is not the easiest, I promise you that. The only male I ever had sex with was Harry and he was also a virgin so it was painful, messy and awkward. It was still beautiful though," said Ginny.

"Sex is pretty instinctive. If it doesn't feel good, try something else. I've been with a few men and my first time was like Ginny said. Just take it slow. You love each other so that helps," said Savannah.

"But what about the whole Veela thing? Would it be different because of that? I mean...Draco is a virgin too. And we will be doing the Mating Ritual also and I have no idea what it entails because it is secret. I'm scared."

Narcissa had overheard this when she was opening the door. She should have thought to address the differences with normal men and Veela before but it slipped her mind.

"Hermione, when it comes to Veela men and sex, there is not a whole lot of difference. But the first time is more intense. Mainly because the Veela is allowed to take over. There is nothing to worry about though because the Veela would never hurt you and neither would Draco. Just keep that in mind okay?"

Hermione nodded, slightly relieved. Narcissa reminded them that it was getting late and that they needed sleep for tomorrow. Hermione's nerves went on overload.

"Holy shit, I'm getting married tomorrow!"

SXSXSX

Hermione was woken up by an earthquake. Or at least it felt like it. She blearily opened her eyes and saw Ginny jumping on her bed.

"Wake up wake up! Time to get married!" she shouted gleefully.

"Dear Merlin Gin, what time is it?" Hermione grumbled, trying to snuggle further into the blankets.

Ginny snatched the covers off of her, throwing them to the floor. "It is now 7:31am. Get moving woman, we have a lot to do."

Hermione muttered profanities under her breath but got up. Throwing the robe over her nightclothes, she stumbled into the bathroom. After taking care of her bladder, she washed her hands and scrubbed at her teeth. When she walked back into the bedroom, she saw that the room had been transformed into a bridal suite. A large table with an array of breakfast food was waiting along with the bridesmaids and her parents.

"Good morning Nee," said her father while kissing her cheek. He hugged her tightly before getting some food, his eyes slightly red. Her mother greeted her with tears and bemoaning the fact that she was no longer her little baby.

Hermione ate slowly. The wedding wasn't until four and she had no idea why she was up so early. She soon found out.

As soon as she was finished eating, she was nearly thrown into the shower by her soon to be mother in law. She was given no less than eight different bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, exfoliant and facial cleansers. On the bathroom counter were three bottles of lotion. Narcissa firmly informed her of the order in which to use everything and demanded that she spend at least forty five minutes in the shower. Shaking her head, Hermione followed the directions to the letter. When she came out of the bath, she was accosted by Ginny and Daphne, who manhandled her into a chair for her haircut. She was introduced to Michael, one of the most well known magical stylists in Europe. He told her that he was going to just trim her hair for now and style it a little closer to the wedding. It took well over an hour to trim it because she had so much hair. While he was doing that, she was also getting a French manicure and pedicure. By the time she was through, it was nearly eleven thirty and time for lunch.

The other bridesmaids had eaten so while she ate, they were getting their hair and makeup done. A quiet knock on the door startled Hermione but she relaxed when she saw Lucius walk in with a wrapped gift.

"From my son, to his lovely bride on the day of their joining," he said formally. He handed her the gift and she eagerly tore the wrapping. She opened the box and gasped. A delicate goblin made tiara sat in a bed of blue velvet. It was understated and no where near as gaudy as the one Narcissa wanted her to wear.

"On behalf of my son and heir, do you accept this gift?" Lucius asked softly.

"I accept this gift and have one of my own," she replied before leaning down to grab her own wrapped present. She had gotten Draco an engraved pocket watch. It was made of white gold with sapphire accents. It was similar to the Weasley clock and showed where she and any future children would be. The face flipped around and also showed the time.

Lucius bowed and left the room, eager to see what Hermione had gotten his son. When he left, it was time to have her hair and makeup done. She sat in the specially designed chair and Michael got to work. Her hair was sprayed down lightly with water to make it easier to work with. Hermione had decided to have her hair pinned up, since it had a tendency to frizz at inopportune times. Michael started making complicated twists and knots at her temple before pinning them back. It took two hours but the end result was breathtaking. Her hair had small sapphire and diamond pins interspersed throughout and with the lighting in the ballroom it would sparkle. The tiara Draco bought her would be placed in her hair along with her veil once the dress was on.

Her makeup came next. Hermione hardly noticed the wedding photographer and the Witch Weekly photographer. She watched herself transform in the mirror, her skin smoothing out under the foundation and her eyes enhanced with liners and shadows. They looked huge and doe like when the makeup artist was finished. A sheer pink gloss was applied last, adding shine to her lips.

Finally it was time for the dress to be put on. Hermione went into the bathroom to put on the special undergarments that were bought specifically today. She slipped on the strapless silk and lace bra. The bra pushed her breasts up to the desired level and made her feel bigger. Next came the miniscule silk and lace panties and the lacy white garter. Hermione decided against a corset since her wedding dress had a lace up corset back. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to her bridesmaids, red-faced. The photographers were ushered outside until she was more covered up but she was still half naked in a room of people.

Ginny and Astoria held the dress while Hermione stepped into it. They lifted it into place and Hermione held onto the bust while the girls started lacing it up. Each bridesmaid helped lace it until they reached the last few loops. Amanda stepped in, tightening and finally tying the ribbons into an elaborate bow. It would be the last act of mothering for her daughter before she was married. The moment brought tears to both womens eyes but luckily magical makeup did not run. She hugged her mother while Amanda whispered words of encouragement into her ear. She told her how proud of her she was and how much she loved her. Her father came in after the dress was on and he also started to cry lightly, unable to believe that his little girl had grown up to be such a beautiful woman. He held her tightly and told her that she still had time to run. She let out a watery laugh. The humor was just what she needed.

Lucius knocked before coming in. The Veela King let out a broad smile when he saw Hermione. "You look beautiful my dear. I just came to let you know that Draco is taking his place at the altar and it is time to make our way to the ballroom."

Butterflies erupted in Hermione's stomach and her heart started to pound. The excited chatter increased tenfold from everyone in the room. Narcissa and Amanda quickly put on her veil and tiara before both women left with the bridal party. When the door closed, it was just her and her dad.

"Ready pumpkin?" he asked, taking her hand.

She took a deep breath before replying.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

sxsxsx

Astoria was the final bridesmaid to make her way to the alter. When she took her place, everyone stood and turned towards the double doors. Hermione tightened her hold on her father and waited for her cue.

The music swelled and she took her first steps towards her future. Her eyes barely took in the lavishly decorated ballroom and the very large amount of people. Her eyes zeroed in on Draco, standing regally at the head of the aisle. He looked so very handsome in the traditional white dress robes. They should have washed out his already pale skin but he seemed to glow. His eyes were silver, the only hint that he wasn't as calm and collected as he appeared. She heard murmurings from the crowd but was unable to focus on them. She had tunnel vision and all she could see was Draco.

It seemed like she walked forever, but it was barely two minutes. They reached the end of the aisle and her mother and father stood beside her, while Draco's parents stood next to him.

Kingsley was officiating the marriage and started once they were before him.

"Andrew and Amanda, is your daughter here of her own free will?"

"She is," they replied together.

"Lucius and Narcissa, is your son here of his own free will?"

"He is."

Kingsley nodded before waving his wand, verifying that they were truthful. White sparks signified this.

"In the wizarding world, binding marriages are just that: binding. Your lives and your souls are tied together. You go through trials and tribulations not as individuals, but as partners. You become one on the day of marriage and stay that way during the whole of your lives. Do you, Draco and Hermione, accept this marriage?"

"We do."

In the Wizarding world, spoken vows are not exchanged but magical vows are. Kingsley took a length of pure white silk and wrapped it around their hands.

"Draco and Hermione, do you vow to be ever faithful, in heart and mind?"

They each touched their wands to the silk, a bolt of red threading through the silk.

"Draco and Hermione, do you vow to be ever truthful, in heart and mind?"

This time when their wands touched, blue shot through the ribbon.

"Draco and Hermione, to you consent to bind your souls together. For life, death and into eternity?"

When the wands touched silk, silver and gold wound its way through the silk and burst forth around them. The audience gasped in awe. They knew that the sparks meant they were true soulmates. Two halves that managed to become whole. Hermione and Draco felt a tingling sensation on their wrists. When they looked down, they saw a pair of otters tattooed on their skin. One white, one brown and curled up together peacefully.

Kingsley smiled then, and with a happy heart spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"It is my greatest pleasure to announce for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

The pictures of the wedding party took a while but she did not mind. Every chance he got, Draco kissed her and called her "wife." She also took every chance to call him "husband."

When they were announced for the reception, the applause was deafening. They took their place in the center of the ballroom, ready for their first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you," he said, leaning in for a deep kiss. The crowd went crazy.

"I love you too," she said when she managed to come up for air. The music started and they began to dance, him leading gracefully. She felt like she was floating on air.

"Was it everything you expected?"

She smiled then, kissing him softly. "It was better than expected Draco."

Once their dance was finished, they made rounds, greeting foreign ministers and having a delightful conversation with the muggle Queen. She was a spry older woman with a wicked sense of humor. Her husband was quiet but had a dry wit that every Brit could appreciate.

A light chiming sounded, announcing dinner. Through three courses, people would ring little bells, demanding a kiss from the bride and groom. They really did not mind at all.

The wedding cake was brought out, yet another muggle tradition. The cake was quite large, needing to feed over a thousand people. It was ten square layers with white fondant. A waterfall of white and blue flowers made out of candy and royal icing decorated the sides. Light blue fondant lace separated the layers and the cake topper was Hermione and Draco, charmed to reenact the slap Hermione gave Draco in third year. Hermione and Draco burst into laughter when they saw it.

"Harry you told me you wouldn't do it!" she called laughter still evident in her tone.

"What can I say? It was the highlight of my life and should be yours too."

They did the ceremonial cutting of the cake. The caterers were going to cut the rest. Hermione thought about smashing some cake in Draco's face but didn't want to ruin the robes. He looked way too good in them.

They danced the night away. Hermione had her traditional father/daughter dance, followed by a dance with Lucius, Harry, Blaise and Theo.

The party went on for hours. At ten, it was time to continue with the wedding night. Their vows required that the marriage be consummated on the day of the wedding and they would be cutting it close. Hermione hugged her parents and the Malfoy's and thanked her bridal party. Flower petals were thrown at them from the crowd. Before they left the hall, they looked back and every single wand in the room was raised high, white light shining. It was a wish for happiness from every person there. The light overtook the room, bathing everyone in its glow.

Draco grabbed her hand and they ran towards the travel room. They would be staying at home for the first night.

A portkey took them towards their bedroom, neither wanting to floo and get soot on their clothes. When they landed, Hermione took stock of the room. The bedding had all been replaced and the furniture removed. All that was left was the bed with a white canopy. There were different plants and saplings in the room, giving it almost an outdoorsy feeling. A stone pitcher stood in the corner, steam rising from it and a white cloth folded next to it.

"Draco it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Back in older times, when a Veela took his mate for the first time he took her to the forest. It is too cold for warming charms to work well but every Veela has to have plant life for the Mating Ritual."

Her heart sped up. She knew this was it and even if she wanted to, she couldn't back out. Draco noticed her apprehension and tried to soothe her using pheromones.  
When she relaxed, he cut them off.

"A lot of the ritual is instinctual. Obviously, the bite worries you but it is at the very end. Even then, there isn't anything painful. The Veela will take over, but I promise I won't hurt you."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I know you won't Draco." And then she kissed him.

He purred, deepening the kiss. His hands cupped her face, pulling her lips closer before letting go and trailing down her shoulders, arms and finally resting on her hips. He reached behind her, tugging the ribbon to the corset back and causing the bow to loosen. Very slowly, he started to unlace it. While he was focusing on that, she started to unbutton his robes, her dainty fingers easily maneuvering the tiny bits of ivory. They finished together, her pushing the robe off and he sliding the dress down slightly, letting it pool at her feet. Being from a traditional family, he was nude under his wizarding robes. She drank in the sight of his lean body, shadows from the hundreds of candles flickering across his pale skin. He was already hard for her. She blushed, not expecting the sheer size of him. Being as studious as she was, she had seen pictures in anatomy books and being on the run for almost a year with two males, she was not unfamiliar with the male anatomy. But she knew that very few men were as well endowed as he.

While she was gaping at him, he was admiring her. The bits of white covering her most private parts were alluring. She was beauty personified. Her breasts, while not overly large, looked bigger on her delicate frame. Her slim legs looked miles long and the little triangle of white below her hips was already darkening with her lust.

With the easy grace of a jungle cat, he started to circle her. When he was behind her, she felt his hands in her hair, removing the pins and jewels. Within minutes, her wild curls tumbled down her back. He growled then, letting his Veela take over. He spun her around and devoured her lips. His eyes were molten silver and his talons were extending. She was not afraid though. She was just as caught up, animalistic lust taking over her senses. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. He lay her down and swiftly climbed on top of her. He pulled back slightly and using his sharp talons, sliced her bra from her body, throwing it to the other side of the room. She moaned at the display, aroused by the fierceness of it. He growled in appreciation. Her knickers met the same fate. She was now as naked as he.

He brought his hand down to the apex of her thighs, aware of the sharpness at the end of his fingers. He trailed a finger down her slit, testing her readiness for him. His eyes flashed brighter as another wave of arousal assaulted his senses. His wings unfurled, surrounding them in a cocoon of white feathers. He nudged her legs open, settling his hips between her own. She instinctively arched her hips up, seeking his length out, wanting him inside of her. The head of his straining erection slid along her opening, the wetness at the tip mingling with her own arousal. He lined his cock with her opening before pushing in with one swift movement of his hips.

She barely registered the pain of her hymen breaking. Her senses were overwhelmed by the feel and smell of her husband. She felt him still, waiting for her to grow accustomed to the feel of his body in hers. She arched up, testing the feel of him. He groaned before pulling back. She whimpered, not wanting him to go. He thrust back in sharply, causing her to squeal softly. He pulled back again before taking up a slow, steady rhythm. She brought her legs up and around his waist, urging him to go faster. The faint sound of skin meeting skin was barely heard above her moans. She felt herself tightening around him, her orgasm quickly approaching. Draco felt it and slowed down slightly, prolonging her pleasure. Over and over again, he took her to the edge before taking her back. When he slowed down again, he brought his wrist to his mouth, slicing it with a fang before pushing it towards her mouth. When she latched on, he started pounding her harder, bringing her to the brink again.

When she tasted his blood, everything she felt increased tenfold. Colors were brighter and sounds were sharper. His blood tasted like the sweetest candy and most potent wine. When his thrusts were more frenzied, the feeling of him inside her became more pleasurable. She felt a tight coiling low in her belly. She was wound tighter and tighter and with one final, hard thrust, the coil broke, causing her vision to go white. She screamed out.

When Draco felt her orgasm hit, he struck. Her head was thrown back, her wild hair spread across the pillow like spilled chocolate. He bit down on her neck where he planned out months before. He felt the venom in his fangs slide out and into her body, making her his. The moment it happened, he felt his orgasm roll over him like a freight train. Burst after burst of his potent seed spilled into her. It felt like he orgasmed for hours. His vision went white, blocking out everything but her.

He slipped off of her, breathing heavily. She was panting, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. He looked down, seeing streaks of red on her thighs and on him. He reached towards his wand and summoned the stone pitcher and cloth. He poured some of the steaming water into a shallow bowl next to the bed and dipped the cloth in it. Wringing it out, he carefully cleaned away the essence of her innocence from both of them. She kissed him gratefully, wincing slightly when she moved.

"Sore?" he asked.

She blushed. "A little. Nothing a hot bath won't fix."

He shifted and lifted her into his arms. Striding across the room, he brought her to the bathroom where a hot bath was already waiting.

sxsxsx

Back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa watched the wall anxiously. Suddenly, a faint golden light shined. Three new leaf buds appeared, right below their son and his wife's names.

Narcissa turned her head into Lucius's neck and started to cry. They were happy tears.

* * *

AN: Nope, the story isn't done yet. Still have a bit to go :)


	43. Chapter 42

AN: The winner of the naming contest was Scarlet Rebelle! Great job on the names girl. On with the chapter! Lets try to reach 450 reviews!

* * *

She leaned back against Draco, sighing in contentment. The water was just a few degrees short of being too hot, which helped her aching muscles. Draco had his face in her neck, nuzzling the bite he gave her and humming happily. He was still semi controlled by his Veela side. She felt his tongue dart out and lick the bite, causing tingles to erupt all over her body. She tilted her head back a bit and kissed him cheek. His arms tightened around her and he started to rub her lower abdomen. The faint buzzing of magic startled her. Suddenly, a strange awareness hit her.

"Draco?"

He purred, acknowledging her.

"Draco, I think I'm pregnant."

He stilled, his hand flexing softly on her stomach, just above her pubic bone. He inhaled deeply and sat up, the water in the tub sloshing over the side. "You're right. Your scent...it changed. I don't know how I know it, but that scent..." He trailed off, head cocked to the side. His eyes widened. He shot a look at her and inhaled again.

"There are three. I can smell them already. Pine trees, mint and the sea."

She gasped, her hands flying to her stomach. "How is that possible? Conception takes something like two or three days. We just...not even an hour ago. How?"

"Hermione, you are a witch. I'm Veela, a creature of pure magic. As for how I can scent them, I'll talk to my father. I never really bothered to read anything past the mating."

She stared at her stomach in wonder. Three little babies. She was scared. She didn't know how to be a mother. He must have smelled her fear because he held onto her tightly and started rocking her slightly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

sxsxsx

The next morning they headed to the Manor for breakfast with her new in-laws. They were leaving on their honeymoon at three in the afternoon. Draco wanted to take her to America for the first part of the trip and they would be flying there the muggle way. When they arrived in the travel room, Narcissa threw her arms around her, crying softly.

"Narcissa? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Everything is wonderful dear. Shocking isn't it?" the older woman said, staring pointedly at Hermione's belly.

"You know? How?"

"She forced me to stare at the bloody family tree for hours last night, waiting for the leaf buds to appear. Nice work Draco. Three in one shot?" said Lucius, hugging her gently. She blushed and Lucius laughed. Draco just gave a smug smirk to the room. Such a man, so proud of impregnating her.

"So you knew this would happen?" asked Draco with a pointed look at his father.

"Of course. Let me guess, you read up on the mechanics of the ritual but didn't bother to read any further?"

Draco's cheeks reddened slightly and he nodded.

"He really is your son Lucius," said Narcissa with a roll of her eyes. "He did the same thing." She hooked her arms into Hermione's and led her to the dining room, chattering on about babies and nurseries and what stores were the best to shop at.

They sat down and began to eat. Henny thrust a small vial at Hermione, telling her she needed to drink it to keep the babies healthy and that she would force it down her throat if she refused. She complied.

"You know, you really do manage to turn the wizarding world on its head Hermione," Lucius said while drinking his morning coffee. "Named smartest witch of her age, fighting Voldemort, proving pureblood ideals wrong and now bearing the first set of multiple births in the Malfoy line. And being the first muggleborn to marry into our line. I love it. You are just what this family needs."

She blushed and Draco saved her from responding. "Father, how is it that I can smell the babies already? Can you?"

"To answer your second question, no I cannot. But you can because you have that connection to them. Give it a few more days and you will be able to tell the sex of the children too. Remember, because of the strong magic in a Veela you have a very tight connection with your children. Even of one or more of them is not Veela, you still have a strong connection with them."

"Is it possible to have non Veela children?"

"It is possible. Usually the firstborn male is a Veela. I'm not sure how it would work with multiple births. I assume at least one will be Veela."

By the time Draco and Lucius finished talking, breakfast was over and it was time to go to the airport. Heathrow had a floo room in a hidden area and separate security for witches and wizards. Hermione and Draco waved their wands to remove the soot from the fireplace and proceeded to security. The security wizard quickly checked them over for illegal objects before waving them through to the terminal. Their first stop was New York to see Merlin and sightsee again before they went to Washington DC. They would be travelling mostly the muggle way. Draco wanted Hermione to enjoy herself and he figured he could survive a few car and plane rides.

Draco started having second thoughts when he saw the plane taxi into the gate.

"Bloody fucking hell, how does that thing fly? It's huge!"

Hermione snorted. "It will Draco, I promise. And yes, it's big enough to hold all of Hogwarts and the teachers. We will be on a transatlantic flight so the bigger the plane the better. It means more comfort."

"Love, it looks like a demented metal bird. How can it be comfortable?"

She shook her head, muttering about daft wizards.

They were getting settled into their seats. Draco was amazed at how comfortable first class seats were. He was fiddling with the seatbelts when the airline stewardess came through with drinks. Draco accepted the offered champagne and Hermione asked for some plain orange juice. When the woman had moved on, Draco stared wide-eyed.

"They give us food too? Awesome!"

She giggled at his boyish enthusiasm. "I thought you were well versed in muggle technology."

"I never cared to learn about planes. I figured since flooing was so much faster I would never need to."

The plane started to taxi on the runway and the captain announced that they were second in line for takeoff. She glanced at Draco and quickly placed a silencing charm on him. He screamed silently when they took off, turbulence making the ascent a bit rougher than even she was used to.

When they reached cruising altitude, she removed the charm and earned a glare from her husband.

"That was not nice Hermione!" he growled.

"Oh hush. You would have scared half of the plane and caused a ruckus. I promise we will be fine. It was only turbulence and that is the worst of it. I would like a nap though, jet lag will be terrible."

"Jet lag? What is that?"

"We will be going through six time zones so it will throw off our internal clocks. A nap will help us adjust to New York time."

"Honestly? I'm too wound up to nap. Even with a broom, I have never been so far up. How high are we?"

"Somewhere around thirty thousand feet. The stewardess would be able to give you an exact number. Oh, did Harry tell you that they finally decided on names?"

"No, but he was too busy giving doe eyes to Katie. Good names I take it?

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Katie told me during the reception. Brenden James and Sarina Mione. I'm flattered that they would name her after me. I am also glad they decided on the shortened version instead of my full first name. The poor child would never learn to spell it."

"Speaking of names, have you thought about it?" Draco asked, a dreamy look crossing his features.

"I have. I would like to keep on with the Black tradition with names. But nothing obvious like Cassiopeia or Orion."

Draco settled back further in his seat, reclining slightly. "I like the name Scorpius, but it does not fit well in the muggle world. I want something that would sound right in the muggle world but still fit the wizarding world too. They come from parents that are part of both worlds. Well, both worlds on your part anyway."

Hermione thought about some names, but couldn't really think of any at the moment. She snuggled into Draco and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of stars and wide grey eyes in little faces.

sxsxsx

She was woken by Draco shaking her shoulder, "Some man just started speaking. He said we are getting ready to descend into Kennedy airport."

She sat her seat up and buckled her seatbelt. It was midafternoon in New York and the sun was shining brightly off of the water. She saw snow on the top of the buildings and the light reflected brightly. She heard the landing gear engage and the ground getting steadily closer. When the wheels hit the tarmac, she squeezed her husband's hands in excitement. They finally pulled up to the gate and since they were in the first row, they were the first off the plane. The airport was bustling with people greeting family and friends or saying goodbye. She watched a large group of American soldiers being greeted by crying family and little shouts of "Daddy!" echoing through the terminal. She watched a little blonde haired girl get picked up and spun around by an older man in fatigues. She couldn't blame hormones, but the sight made her tear up.

They reached the doors and she saw a smartly dressed man holding a sign that said "MALFOY" in shimmering letters. She noticed a small logo that appeared to be that of the American Ministry. The light sheen of magic told her that no one could see it unless they were magical.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, my name is James Wilson. I will be your escort while here in the United States. Our minister attended your wedding and this was his gift to you."

They thanked him and he brought them to a large black limo and loaded their luggage for them. Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw people with cameras eyeing them. Even muggle paparazzi were vultures he thought to himself.

The ride through the teeming streets of Manhattan was smooth and quiet, subtle silencing charms on the vehicle cancelling out the more harsh noises of the city. They pulled up to the Museum of Modern Art. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Draco and wondered why they were there.

"Mr. Wilson? Why are we here? We were not planning to be here until tomorrow," asked Draco, also confused.

"My apologies sir and madam. Merlin demanded that you come here first thing. And between you and me, I like him better when he is quiet. Ever since you were here last, he has been bugging the curators to make sure you stopped here. He complained that your wedding took too long."

Hermione and Draco shrugged before getting out. Even though he was a painting, you didn't want to cross Merlin.

They were ushered to the room where the infamous painting was kept. The doors were locked and with a dramatic wave of his wand, Mr. Wilson unlocked the doors. When they crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut.

"Draco and Hermione. It has been a while," said the painting on the far wall.

They both bowed slightly and muttered their hellos.

"I won't keep you long, I am sure you are tired and Hermione will feel the effects of her pregnancy much sooner than a muggle would. I would like to offer my congratulations on your wedding. It was a beautiful affair. I quite enjoyed the muggle aspects to it."

"You were there?!" blurted Hermione.

"Of course I was. Do you expect me to stay in this painting all the time? I still retain all abilities even in death. I just don't broadcast it. I was not and am still not your average wizard my dear. Now, have either of you wondered why there are three children?"

They both nodded, not really able to speak.

"Three is a powerful magical number. Even the muggle world has their superstitions about the number. What is it they say? Bad things always come in threes? Anyway, there is a reason you have three. There are three classes in magical society, always have been. Purebloods, half bloods and muggle bloods. Draco is a Pureblood, Hermione is of muggle blood and your children will be the half bloods. Your children will also be different. One will be Veela, one a Wizard and one a Witch. Yes, you will have two boys and a girl. Each will be powerful magically, even more powerful than your selves. Together they will bring about the Golden Age. An age where the wizarding world will flourish. Walls will be torn down between the different classes and the population will increase a hundredfold. When I told you that you would be the saviors, I wasn't lying. It almost did not happen. If Harry Potter did not sacrifice himself and accept death, this would have never happened. He was never meant to be a Horcrux. If he had died and Tom Riddle allowed to rule, there would be no more wizarding world. It would have been wiped out within twenty years. But that is the past. You and your children are the future. My blessings to you and yours Draco and Hermione Malfoy. I wish you endless happiness."

AN: I had to include the soldiers in the airport. My husband is coming home soon from his deployment and I am getting antsy and so are our children.

BN: she got lucky today; I was sitting in the library when I got this so I was able to edit it early. She was also lucky I was suffering from procrastination at the same time, so I did my editing before I even finished the paper I was supposed to be writing lol.


	44. Chapter 43

AN: So I thought I sent this yesterday but apparently it hung out in my draft folder. So sorry for those following me on twitter and were disappointed in the lack of post.

BN: If she had texted me like she usually does she would've known. And I don't twitter so I didn't know she jumped the gun with that tweet.

* * *

The walked slowly out of Merlin's chamber, both deep in thought. He had revealed a lot to them and both of them were struck dumb by the magnitude of his revelations. Their children would be the rebirth of the Wizarding world. And the fact that it was almost destroyed by a madman was staggering. Their children already had a lot on their plate just being part of the Malfoy and Granger legacy and now this. Merlin had assured them that no one knows about how they were a turning point. He said the only people who knew were him, them and Dumbledore who was a "nosy old hen but a great conversationalist."

They stopped by Dumbledore's portrait but he wasn't there so the went back to the limo and to their hotel room. It was pretty late by the time they got there but both of them did not have sleep on their minds. They made love with the same fierceness that they had on their wedding night, Draco dominating her and holding off her own orgasms until he was ready to give them to her. When they were spent, he held her close, his hand over her stomach and caressing it lightly. She fell asleep to his touch and the sound of his heart in her ear.

sxsxsx

She bolted out of bed the next morning and headed straight to the bathroom. The overwhelming nausea hit her like a mack truck and left her feeling weak. Draco came in not long after she started and held her hair away from her face. He rubbed her back while she retched and even held a cold cloth to her forehead when she was finished.

"I guess he was right about symptoms starting early," she said. She got up and vigorously brushed her teeth, getting the sick taste out of her mouth.

"Do you need me to call my mother? She may be able to tell us what we can do. I never actually looked at the pregnancy part of the books."

"Neither did I. It will probably be a good idea. I don't want to be sick during the whole honeymoon."

Draco grabbed his phone from the clothes he wore the day before and dialed his mother. She didn't even say hello, just asked if the morning sickness had started. She told him that she packed a Veela pregnancy book in their luggage and there was a potion he could brew to help it. If he didn't want to wait for it to be brewed, an apothecary would have it. He called the concierge and the man promised to have it delivered within five minutes. It was there in three.

After downing the potion, Hermione and Draco showered and dressed for a day of sightseeing.

Their first stop was muggle New York. Hermione wanted to see the typical sights like Rockefeller Center and Radio City Music Hall. Since it was around Christmas, the city was decorated and full of people. Hermione had never seen such a large tree and took dozens of pictures of the tree and people ice skating. A particularly nice woman took a picture of the two of them. They heard her gushing to her husband about young love and how she remembered their newlywed days. How she could tell was beyond her, but she figured the goofy smiles and the constant touches were obvious. They rode the elevator to the top of Rockefeller Center and took in the sights. The Empire State Building was in the distance and they took pictures of themselves with it in the background. Central Park was sprawled out below them and Hermione tried to imagine it in the summer, a canvas of green surrounded by the blacks and grays of the city. They picked up some shot glasses for Ginny. She started collecting them when she traveled for work. They were small enough to carry easily even without magic and she had a whole china cabinet full at home. They exited the building and decided to take a trip to Fifth Avenue.

Hermione had always wanted to shop there when she was little because that was where the movie stars went. She didn't want to buy anything yet but she wanted to see the Christmas displays. They stopped inside Saks and to humor Draco, she started to try on clothes. Unknown to her, Draco handed his credit card to the personal shopper and told her to buy anything and everything that his wife showed signs of liking.

Hermione was admiring herself in the three way mirror. She was wearing a beautiful pair of chocolate brown trousers and a cream and brown patterned blouse. The trousers hugged her bottom before falling tightly down to her feet. The blouse was silk and draped beautifully over her breasts before cinching in around her hips and stomach. She had found a pair of dark brown riding boots that hit just below her knees and they matched the color of the pants. She loved the outfit and asked Draco if she could get it.

"You never have to ask Love," he said and kissed her neck right over the bite. She shuddered in pleasure and hummed quietly.

"Don't start. We have a lot to see. Later, I promise."

She made Draco try on some clothes and drooled at the outfit he was currently wearing. He was wearing a pair of dark grey suit pants and a linen button down in a light grey color. The shirt had a light shimmer to it, barely noticeable but it made the almost drab looking outfit go from boring to sexy. She could see the outline of his broad shoulders and the tucked in shirt brought attention to his lean frame. His shoes were black leather and the matching suit jacket was held in his hand. To humor herself, she grabbed a black peacoat and a patterned grey and black scarf and made him put it on.

"You look really good in muggle clothes my dear. You have to buy it," she said with a hint of lust dancing in her eyes.

He gave her the patented Malfoy smirk before changing back and handing the clothes she chose to the personal assistant. While Hermione was changing her own clothes he signed the receipt that was handed to him. Just over twenty thousand American dollars. That what was his mother spent on home decor for one room. A pittance compared to how much they had in the vaults.

Shopping finished, they strolled down Fifth Avenue in search of something to eat for lunch before heading to the magical part of New York. They found an adorable little Italian bistro and gorged themselves on authentic homemade pasta. Well, Hermione gorged. She made a mental note to check out what to expect during this particular pregnancy.

They went into the Times Square subway station and searched for the door that said "Merlin Drive." To a muggle, it would not even be visible, just like the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The found the door and entered without anyone noticing. She gasped at the splendor before her. The cobblestone street was three times wider than Diagon Alley and had twice the amount of stores. She saw students purchasing last minute school supplies and parents buying gifts for their children. They were recognized almost immediately. A swarm of people started to surround them and Draco's Veela was starting to emerge. Before that happened though, she saw several females dressed with the royal coat of arms start pushing the crowd back.

"Move back right now. We will use force if necessary," shouted the tall blonde woman in the front. She was obviously Veela and her tone caused people to back away quickly.

"Sorry Your Highness, that door is freaking narrow and we didn't want to alert you to our presence," she said with a bow.

"No worries Arianna, I forgot you two were there. You really know how to blend in," he said with a light chuckle.

Hermione figured out that this was their guard. She didn't realize they were being guarded but was glad that they were. They would have been trampled.

Draco turned to her. "Well love? Where to first?"

She glanced around at the shops before pointing. "Can we go there?"

He glanced at where she pointed and laughed. It figures she would want to go to the bookstore first.

The Last Page was three times the size of Flourish and Blotts and had a much wider selection for patrons to peruse. It was also better organized. Hermione immediately went to the potions shelf and squealed.

"I have had this book on back order for months at Flourish and Blotts! And it is right here!" she turned her whiskey colored puppy eyes to Draco and he signaled for the book to be packed up and sent to the hotel. People stood and stared as the wife and mate of the Veela Prince, who also happened to be a member of the famous Golden Trio buy book after book, a mile wide smile on her face. She looked childishly innocent when she exclaimed over a rare book. People who were familiar with the Malfoy family were in awe of the easy smile on the young mans face as he catered to his wife's every whim. A little girl and boy, siblings, shyly approached Hermione.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the little girl asked.

"Yes I am. I just got married so it is Hermione Malfoy now," she said, squatting down so she was eye level with the children.

They gasped and dug into their pockets and held out chocolate frog cards with her picture. "Can you please sign this for us? We have all the cards for the Golden Trio and our tutors at home have told us all about the war overseas," the little boy said, nearly shouting in his excitement.

Draco sniggered while Hermione blushed. She pulled out a sharpie from her bag and signed the cards, making sure she got the children's names so she could personalize the signature. The children impulsively hugged her before scampering off, chattering excitedly to their mother about meeting "THE Hermione Granger."

She was still blushing when she approached her husband.

"Don't say a word."

They spent the rest of their day at Merlin Drive, exploring the stores and having dinner at one of the barbecue grills located midway down the strip. They were tired but happy when they stepped back into the room.

"Really Draco?"

Hermione eyed all the bags in the room. There were a good thirty from Saks and possibly ten from La Perla.

"We didn't even go there," she said while pointing to the bag from the infamous lingerie shop.

Draco just shrugged. "Muggles have some fairly amazing lingerie. I just picked out what you would look amazing in."

She rolled her eyes at her husbands' indulgence. Hermione made sure to mail the stuffed dragon she bought to Teddy and a book titled "Wonderful Magical Creatures and Their Habitats" to Nathan. She bought a book on wizarding schools to Seraphina also. The young girl had asked about other schools at the wedding and the Hogwarts library was woefully lacking.

Draco was in the shower by the time she finished sending off the gifts and she decided to join him. Silently stripping, she went into the bathroom and slid into the luxurious shower behind him. The shower was made up of dark stone tile and the chrome showerhead rained a steady stream of steamy water from the ceiling. There were two more shower-heads on opposite walls. She wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling her front flush against his back. She absentmindedly kissed his muscular back and she felt his arms holding hers. He turned slowly and brought his lips down on hers. They kissed languidly for several minutes and she felt him hardening, his length pushing against the soft skin of her belly. He brushed his fingers against her breasts, her nipples tightening and pushing against his palms. She groaned low in her throat and he growled slightly. He pushed her against the cold tiles before ravishing the bite he gave her. The feeling sent thrills down to her core, causing her to go damp. The scent of her arousal pushed him over the edge and he lifted her up, using his hips to hold her against the wall. He shifted her and lined himself up at her entrance before sliding in with one sharp thrust. Without pausing, he started to move, pulling in and out of her at a steady pace, the angle she was at causing him to hit that sweet spot inside her with every push and pull. His ragged breathing and husky groans were music to her ears, arousing her just as much as having him inside her. He increased his pace, his thrusts harder and he neared his climax. A split second before he came, her walls tightened around him and she came with a shout. Using each other as support, they recovered their breath, hearts pounding in unison.

Later that night, Draco was reading over stock reports while Hermione read the Veela pregnancy book.

"Draco did you know that gestation for Veela is twelve months?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes I did. I was born nine months after my parents wedding, but I was three months early. I was a little small but it hid the fact that I am Veela from the world."

"But we have two other fetuses that are not Veela. How will that work out? Will our son be okay?"

"I don't really know the answer to that but the Patil family had one Veela and one non Veela. I could owl them and ask if you would like."

"I think that would he a good idea. I forgot Parvati was a Veela and Padma was not. It is hard to imagine being pregnant for a year. I can't wrap my mind around it. And apparently I will not start to show until month six. Although that is with only one. I really have no idea what will happen," she said, chewing her bottom lip in worry. There were so many things that were different from a typical pregnancy. Uncontrolled magic, bouts of sleep that could last for several days and a high risk of complications.

Draco said nothing, but curled around his wife and held up until she fell asleep, telling her without words that everything will be okay.

sxsxsx

The newlywed Malfoy's returned to England on a sunny winter day in mid January. They had planned to spend the evening with the elder Malfoy's and the Grangers at Malfoy Manor. Hermione could not wait to tell her parents about her pregnancy. She had held off on telling them because it would be odd for them to find out within hours of conception. She figured that waiting would be easier for their minds to comprehend.

The stepped out of the Floo and walked to the dining room hand in hand. Strangely, the doors were shut. Draco shrugged and opened them. They were both startled out of their wits when twenty plus people shouted out "SUPRISE!"

"Holy Merlin what is this?" said a laughing Hermione, getting nearly tackled by Ginny and Harry.

"Oi, careful with her," shouted Draco above the noise.

Ginny glared at him playfully but eased up on the squeezing. "Relax Malfoy, its not like she is pregnant or anything. Sheesh."

Hermione blushed and Draco gave Ginny a smug grin.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Before Hermione could respond there was another shout

"HOLY SHIT MY WATER BROKE!"

AN: I am sure you can guess who is in labor ;) Until next time


	45. Chapter 44

AN: I know I am a terrible author for making you wait so long. I had the chapter written ages ago and then my phone crapped out, causing me to have to reset it. I lost everything on it, including this. Not to mention real life invaded. I have surgery coming up and my husband returns from deployment very soon so things are a bit crazy. On another note, this is the last chapter. The only thing left is the epilogue. Really sad for this to end but you all have been amazing.

* * *

The room exploded into action. Harry's face drained of all color and he bolted towards Katie. Narcissa Flooed St. Mungo's and demanded a maternity Healer while Lucius summoned several house elves to prepare a birthing room. Draco gathered the men into a drawing room with Firewhiskey while Hermione transfigured her clothes into potion brewing gear. She was going to whip up a batch of labor appropriate potions which thankfully took no more than an hour.

When Hermione stepped into the room with a rack of labor potions, Katie was comfortably settled into a large four poster bed in one of the guest rooms. Her Healer was monitoring the labor with her wand, checking vital signs and Harry was rubbing Katie's back soothingly.

"How are you feeling Katie? Ready for some pain relief?" asked Hermione.

"Oh Merlin please. I knew this would hurt but not this badly. Are they safe?"

The Healer checked over the potions and nodded approvingly to Hermione. She had brought her own but fresh potions were more effective. She had also brought other potions; the kind that she prayed would not be needed.

Within moments of downing a potion, Katie's eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep, sleep overriding the excitement of labor.

"They aren't due for two more weeks. I'm scared Mione," whispered Harry.

She went over to her friend and swept him up in a hug, squeezing him tightly and giving him all the support she could.

"Mr. Potter the babies are fully developed. Thirty seven weeks is considered term and she is two days past thirty eight weeks. Look, let me show you," said the Healer while waving her wand. Harry watched intently as a fuzzy picture of his babies glowed above Katie's belly. He saw his son turned head down and sucking his thumb while his little girl opened and closed her clenched fist. She was also head down.

"Both are in the optimum birth position and as you can see, my wand is glowing blue. If it were red then it would show distress. Your children and girlfriend are perfectly fine."

Harry nodded his head and smiled brightly before giving his thanks. He settled in next to Katie and decided on a quick nap before the birth of his children.

Hermione quietly left the room and went to check on everyone. Her first stop was the ladies sitting room where all the women were located.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy you have some explaining to do!" shouted Ginny when she walked in. Amanda Granger got up and hugged her daughter fiercely.

"A grandbaby! Oh sweetie this is wonderful. I heard Ginny when you came in. Is it true?"

"It is true mum. But not exactly what you think. It isn't a grandbaby."

Amanda was confused. "What do you mean?"

Hermione grinned at her mother before placing her hand low on her belly. "Mum, you will be having GRANDBABIES. I'm having triplets."

Her mother let out a scream before hugging he daughter again, tears slowly making their way down her face. "Oh my god three? Oh honey that is wonderful news. Quick, we need to tell your father. He is with the men doing whatever men do when waiting on a baby."

Hermione received many congratulations from the women in the room before she and her mother made their way to the drawing room. She could smell the firewhiskey and cigar smoke already. She saw Draco in a wingback chair chatting with Kingsley Shaklebolt while Lucius was conversing with Arthur Weasley. Her father was happily puffing on a cigar. When he saw them, he threw it into the fire and tried to place an innocent look on his face. When Amanda just cocked an eyebrow, he pointed to Lucius and said "He made me do it."

The occupants of the room laughed at the look Amanda gave Andrew. She broke into a huge grin.

"You may need another one. Hermione has something to tell you."

Andrew looked at his daughter expectantly, a small smile already playing at the corners of his lips. Draco took Hermione's hand.

"I'm pregnant daddy. Triplets." she said, hoping her father reacted in a positive manner. She was still his little girl, married or not. He said nothing but pulled her into a hug. He patted Draco on the back, a tear in his eye.

"Anyone have another cigar?"

sxsxsx

Three hours later and Katie was in her transition period. She was at nine centimeters and the Healer was preparing for her to push. Gigi and Henny had gotten several baby blankets and set up temporary cribs for the babies. Henny had said that the babies should sleep together for the first few months to help them grow and the Healer concurred with the little elf. Harry was holding he hand tightly and Katie had begged Hermione to stay. Within a few minutes Katie was ready to push.

With Harry holding one leg and Hermione the other, Katie started to bear down. Forty five minutes later, Brenden James was born with a shrill cry that filled the room. They all heard the clapping from the hallway, where the guests were congregated. Barely ten minutes later, Sarina Mione came into the world. She let out a few whimpers but was declared happy and healthy.

"Congratulation Ms. Bell and Mr. Potter. The little boy is six pounds one ounce and your little girl is five pounds thirteen ounces. You may have twins, but she was born two minutes after midnight. They have different birthdays."

Harry and Katie barely heard them. Katie was already nursing her son, who had black messy hair just like his father. His eyes were the slate blue of most babies but they already knew they would be green. Sarina had light brown hair like her mother and her eyes would also be green. She was the perfect mixture of her two parents.

When Brenden was done feeding, Sarina was next. The Healer had Hermione assist with cleaning up while she stitched Katie where she tore. Katie was still on pain blocking potions and didn't notice.

Harry silently handed her namesake over and she cuddled the tiny being. Sarina's eyes were closed but she pursed her lips, rooting in her sleep. Brenden was also asleep in his mother's arms.

Harry went to the door and beckoned the crowd in. The women all cooed in delight and the men patted Harry on the back. The babies were passed around gently so as not to wake them.

"That's it, I want babies. Lots of them," said a sniffling Savannah.

"Well if you want to keep the tradition going, you need to have four. Harry had two, Hermione is having three and that means you need four," Ginny replied.

Savannah went pale and frantically shook her head. Harry stared at his best friend.

"Three? You mean to tell me that there are three tiny Malfoy's in there?" he asked while pointing to her stomach. When she nodded he whooped in joy.

"I am an Uncle three times over. This is great. You have to name one after me. After all, I am the Chosen One," he declared with a cheeky grin.

Draco laughed out loud, his eyes twinkling just like Dumbledore's used to do. "Actually, we have thought of names. We know the sex of the children. One will be Remus Severus Malfoy, one will be Lyra Narcissa Malfoy and the last one is Orion Harry Malfoy."

Narcissa gasped when she heard the names. "A girl? You are having a girl?"

When the two nodded she burst into tears. Lucius looked misty eyed also. "A girl has not been born into our line in centuries. You really are perfect for this family Hermione."

Conversation flowed, baby plans being made, parties planned and constant checking in on Harry's new children. Before long, everyone was sent off to bed. It was creeping closer to dawn and everyone was finally feeling the effects of being awake nearly twenty four hours. Henny and Gigi showed the guests to their rooms and stood guard outside of the door where Harry, Katie and the children were located. A baby had not been in the home for many years and all the elves wanted to make sure that mother and children were cared for.

Hermione followed Draco to his childhood bedroom and immediately went to sleep. She slept all through the next day and night, the long periods of sleep required to bear a Veela child starting to appear. She woke at ten in the morning the next day, morning sickness causing her to wake up before her body was ready. Draco had already had a potion prepared and handed it to her.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright now. What time is it?"

"It is just after ten in the morning. You've been asleep for nearly thirty hours."

Her eyes widened. It did not feel like she had slept that long. Draco had breakfast brought up for her and the two talked about what he did the day before. He told her that Katie was healing just fine and that the babies were doing well. She decided to visit, wanting to hold the little ones for herself. Harry was rocking Sarina while she slept and Katie had just finished feeding little Brenden.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Hermione asked her while taking the dozing baby from her arms.

"I'm doing pretty well. They slept really well but Narcissa said that they do that for a few days after the birth. Apparently it is hard on them too."

"Birth is pretty traumatic for a baby. Give it another day or so before they wake up every few hours. Have you thought about pumping milk and letting Harry help with the feedings?"

"I actually did that last night. He took over the one night feeding and they did fine."

The two women chatted a while longer about baby related topics. Hermione told Katie about her pregnancy since Harry apparently forgot to. Harry looked up sheepishly when Katie scolded him and Draco snickered.

"Does she keep your balls in her purse too Potter?"

"Shove off Malfoy," he snarled back, a small grin softening his harsh words. The group chatted a while longer before leaving the little family to their own devices.

"I can't wait to be a Mum," said Hermione with a dreamy look on her face.

sxsxsx

It didn't take long for the Daily Prophet to get wind of her pregnancy. Somehow they found out she was having triplets. The press went wild with speculation about names, the sex of the children and whether or not she conceived before the marriage. Hermione and Draco could barely go out in public without being swarmed. The final straw came when Hermione was knocked down by an overly enthusiastic photographer from a French paper. Draco nearly mauled the man and Kingsley issued an order of protection against any and all news agencies and photographers. None were allowed within fifty feet of Hermione or Draco. There was outrage from the news community but overall the public supported the move. Her near disaster had caused many people to sympathize with her and people were petitioning for new laws on the paparazzi and restricting their overcrowding anyone or anything newsworthy.

She was now seven months along and big as a house. She hadn't gained weight anywhere but her belly and breasts and from behind you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. She was out with Narcissa looking at items for the nursery. They had moved into the Manor three months before and had an entire wing to themselves. Hermione had everything for the nursery except for the cribs. She wanted to have the children share a crib until they rolled over. Her healer had mentioned that it would be beneficial to them and help them sleep better. The standard cribs were alright but didn't quite fit with her bedroom theme. She had decided on a fairytale room for them. There were princesses and knights on the walls and a large castle mural on the main wall. There were playful looking animals and birds charmed to run and fly and the clouds were wispy on the ceiling. Lucius had found a beautiful silver clock with a castle face and that decorated the fireplace mantle along with the ultrasound pictures. There was a bookshelf overflowing with muggle and magical children's books and topped with several stuffed animals. They had three dressers and three changing tables and the bedding was all picked out. All they needed was a crib.

"Hermione? I think I found it," called Narcissa. Hermione waddled over and a huge smile on her face. It was perfect. The crib was round and painted white. It had elaborate carvings of vines along the top and sides and the bars were also carved. There was a large, gauzy canopy. There were multiple safety charms on the crib. They alerted the parents to crying, prevented the children from climbing out and security charms to prevent kidnapping. Hermione loved it

"This is the one. Narcissa you are amazing."

"I am glad we found it. This was the only thing needed and now the nursery will be complete. I think a celebratory lunch is in order."

The women walked a bit further down Diagon Alley and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom waved to them and set aside his best table for them to eat. Once their food was ordered Narcissa turned to Hermione.

"How are you feeling? Don't lie now; I see the pain on your face."

"I'm alright really. The Braxton-Hicks are pretty painful but my healer said that it is normal. They only happen when I do too much."

"Dear girl you should have said something! Do you need to go to St. Mungos?"

Hermione shook her head no, insisting that she was fine. She said a relaxing meal would help and that she would take it easy now that everything was done. They finished their meal and decided to floo back home to the Manor.

When she entered the library, she saw pink and blue streamers all over the place. She saw all of her female friends waiting for her along with her mother.

"Suprise dear! I know you said a baby shower was not necessary but we think it is," said her mother while wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh mum! You ladies really outdid yourselves, this looks wonderful."

Hermione greeted her guests, all friends from her previous work or Hogwarts. She saw Luna dressed in a light yellow sundress waving a string of flowers in the corner.

"She said she is banishing the dinkleumps or something. Apparently they cause early labor," said Ginny. They both rolled their eyes and smiled fondly at their eccentric friend.

The women socialized for a while before Amanda stood up and announced it was game time.

"I know that baby showers are slightly different in the magical world. Since Hermione is part of both, we decided to mix it up. In our world, we play baby themed games. Let us split up into teams of two. What we will do first is a blind taste test. One person is blindfolded while other feeds them bits of muggle baby food. Keep score because the team with the most correct guesses will win a prize at the end of the games. Hermione, Narcissa and I will judge.

The women quickly teamed off and the games began. Most of these women had never tasted baby food before and the grimaces on their faces were hilarious.

"What in the bloody fuck is this nastiness?" yelled Savannah after Ginny fed her a spoonful of mushy peas.

Hermione snorted while poor Savannah gagged. Ginny had given her a larger than necessary spoonful on purpose. She saw Katie with Luna and Luna so far had guessed every single food she was given. Once that game was finished they moved on to a butterbeer chugging contest. All teams had two baby bottles full of butterbeer and the other team member could not start their bottle until their partner finished. That was won by Ginny and Savannah. The next was to take a string and guess how big around Hermione was. Once again, Katie and Luna won. The games continued for another hour before the winner was announced.

"Okay everyone that was great. Although apparently Ginny thinks I am fatter than I really am. Thanks Gin," said Hermione with a playful glare. "The scores have been tallied and we have a tie for first place. So our winners are Katie and Luna with Fay and Hannah!" She announced, pulling out a basket of scented lotions, candles, body wash and bath salts for all four women. The basket was from the most exclusive spa in wizarding Britain and worth quite a bit of galleons. The girls squealed in excitement. Everyone else received a scented body lotion from the same spa for their efforts.

The party was winding down when Harry and Draco came in, a gurgling baby on each arm. Sarina was pulling her father's hair while Brenden was gnawing on Draco's thumb.

"Did you have fun ladies?" asked Draco, his windswept hair and the baby on his arm causing Hermione's hormones to surge. Before anyone could answer Brenden babbled in excitement. He had spotted his mother and was waving his arms and shouting "Um Um Um!" over and over. It was his way of saying Mum. Draco handed the squirming child over and went to Hermione, placing his large hand over the swell of her belly and receiving an enthusiastic kick from one of his children. He bent and kissed his wife sweetly.

"How was your day with Harry and the babies?"

"It went great. We went to a minor league Quidditch match. The kids were mesmerized. Lunch was interesting. I didn't realize kids could throw food so well."

"Who threw food at who?"

"Brenden threw a handful of green beans and the Minister. Kingsley found it funny though. The press got a great picture of mushy beans on Kings' face. Should be in the Prophet tomorrow," he said, chuckling at the memory.

sxsxsx

It was August 18th, a short two months after the baby shower. Hermione sat and stared at the night sky. It was just after one in the morning but she could not sleep. The Braxton Hicks were bothering her and she decided to sit on the glider in the nursery. Draco was in bed, not waking up when she stumbled out of bed. She winced when another, stronger contraction hit. She glanced at the clock and noted the time. For the last hour, they have been ten minutes apart. She knew right then that she was in early labor. She thought about waking Draco but decided to wait until they were closer together. Just as the thought passed through her mind, she doubled over. She let out a short scream of pain before registering a trickle of liquid flowing down her leg. When she stood, it gushed.

Draco was in a dead sleep when he heard his wife scream. He shot up in bed and grabbed his wand. His Veela senses told him where she was. He also felt the connection to his children grow suddenly stronger. It was time.

"Gigi! Henny!" he called out. Two little cracks announced the appearance of the elves. "Henny please get my parents and Gigi summon a healer. Hermione is in labor."

The elves' eye got wide before the disappeared. Draco rushed to the nursery and saw Hermione stand and a rush of clear fluid flow down her legs. She doubled over and cried out and Draco was at her side instantly, supporting her weight while her knees were weak with pain. He lifted her effortlessly and brought her to their marriage bed, making sure she was comfortable. Narcissa and Lucius flew into the room moments later and started arranging things to suit the birth. The sofas and chairs were moved away to make a large space to move easily and the drapes around the bed tied back. Gigi came in with a stack of towels and blankets, charmed to stay warm. Draco stayed by her side, using his Veela talents to help ease her pain. What she did not realize was that he was taking the pain into himself. Lucius had taught him months ago how to do it and Draco refused to let her bear the pain of childbirth alone.

The fireplace burned green and Madam Pomfrey came through. "So sorry I took so long. Your healer is ill and unable to attend. St. Mungos flooed me since I am familiar with Veela births."

"Madam Pomfrey you treated us wonderfully at school. I am sure we will be perfectly fine in your hands," said Hermione graciously. She winced again, the pain getting worse. She saw Draco pale and sweat form on his brow. He thought she had no idea what he was doing but Narcissa had told her weeks ago about a male Veela's special talents. Madam Pomfrey bustled about, her wand flicking every which way while she checked the vitals of her and the children.

"Your Veela baby is a bit on the small side, just shy of six pounds. The other two are just under six and a half pounds each. Even though you are early they are very healthy," she said. Four sighs of relief were heard throughout the room. "Anyway, you still have a bit of time. You are six centimeters dilated and about ninety percent effaced. I would say another two hours at most before you start to push."

Draco stayed by her side the entire time. Lucius had left briefly to let the Weasley's, Harry and Savannah in. Katie had stayed home with her children. The birthing room was loud, happy and slightly chaotic but Hermione used that as her strength. The time flew by and suddenly she felt the unbearable urge to push.

"Madam Pomfrey? I think its time," she said, slightly breathless. Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly and quickly kissed her head. Everyone left except for Draco, Narcissa and her mother. Draco helped hold one leg and her mother the other. Narcissa quickly grabbed everything that they would need to clean and swaddle the children, making sure they were in easy reach.

Madam Pomfrey positioned herself between Hermione's legs before instructing her to push during the next contraction. For the next hour, Hermione pushed, stopping after each tightening of her belly to rest before starting again.

"I see the head! You're crowning dear girl. Push again," she said excitedly. Hermione pushed with all her might and with one smooth move their firstborn arrived in the world. The baby let out a cry of anger before whimpering quietly.

"It's a boy. This young man is not a Veela," said Madam Pomfrey, quickly siphoning excess mucus from his nose and throat. Narcissa swiftly wrapped the young baby and placed him in the incubator for warmth. By the time she finished, the second baby was being born. This one was their little Veela, who proved to also have a strong set of lungs. Hermione was in tears. She drank in the sight of her two little boys, both bundled next to each other in the heated bassinet. She quickly focused on her body, and with two more pushes brought her third and final child into the world. Little Lyra Narcissa didn't cry out like her brothers, but whimpered quietly for a moment before promptly falling asleep before she was even swaddled.

Madam Pomfrey placed the little girl next to her brothers and the second she touched them, a wave of energy burst out. Everyone in the room felt it. There was no light or sound, but the wave of magic swept across the room and throughout the planet. Every being with magical blood felt the warmth and lightness. It felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. No one living knew what it meant except for a wide eyed brunette and gasping blonde. All the way in New York, a white haired wizard and a former headmaster with half moon glasses smiled from their paintings.

The curse was broken. Just like Merlin said.


	46. Chapter 46

Seventeen Years Later

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand towards the large castle, unable to believe that they were really here. It felt like yesterday that they put their oldest children on the train for their first year. But now they were graduating. Like his namesake, Remus Severus was a Gryffindor and a prankster. But like his middle name, he was a whiz at potions. During his third year he had managed to turn the potions world upside down when he discovered three MORE uses for dragons blood. He was off to the Ministry to work as a junior potions apprentice, just like his mother. He planned on working for the Ministry only until it was his time to take over as head of the Malfoy family, which was his right as firstborn. He was a combination of his parents, with his fathers grey eyes and straight hair, but a medium brown like his maternal grandfather.

Orion Harry had made Head Boy and was quite serious. He was the spitting image of his father, with silky platinum blonde hair and striking grey eyes and also a Slytherin. His Veela transformation had been hard to watch when he hit his seventeenth birthday. She hated to see her baby in pain but he made it through and was currently courting his mate, who was a surprise to everyone. Her name was Valentina and was the daughter of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass. In a surprise move, the two had married two months after the birth of the Malfoy triplets and she was born eight months later. It turns out that they had been seeing each other casually for a year when she fell pregnant. They had decided to marry, not wanting to have a child born out of wedlock. Seventeen years later, their marriage was as strong as ever. Their daughter was in the year below Orion and a Ravenclaw.

Lyra Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of a Pureblood Princess even though she was considered a half blood. She carried herself with grace and had a heart just as big as her mother's. Just as Orion was a duplicate of Draco, she was a duplicate of her mother. She had curly brown hair, tamed a bit by the Malfoy genes and was just as petite. Like her brothers, she had her father's eyes. She was in Slytherin with her older brother and Head Girl. The Sorting Hat had thought about placing her in Ravenclaw due to her intelligence, but she was just as cunning as her father and grandfather and the hat decided she belonged in Slytherin. She had been dating Brenden Potter for the last three years and would be joining him at the Ministry for an internship in the Department of Mysteries.

Two years after the birth of the triplets, Hermione and Draco were surprised to find her pregnant once more. Eliane Iris Malfoy was born on September first, three years after her siblings. She was a fourth year Gryffindor and Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She looked like her paternal grandmother, with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes but was the total opposite personality wise. She was a tomboy with a love of sports and anything dangerous. She gave her parents heart attacks on a weekly basis with her antics.

They reached the Great Hall and looked around for their children. Hermione spotted Lyra and Orion near the front, seemingly talking about the speech they would give. Remus was chatting with a very pretty girl that they did not recognize, but Hermione figured he was just flirting, which he was notorious for. He turned his head and looked right at them, a smile brightening his features. He waved at them and started winding through the crowd, eager to get to them.

"Mum! Dad!" he yelled, throwing his arms around them. He never had a problem with showing affection for his parents. He whistled loudly, catching the attention of his siblings. Smiles brightened both of their faces and they quickly went to their parents. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and they quickly caught up on each other's lives. They hadn't seen their parents since winter break because the triplets were studying for NEWTS during their spring holidays. Their hard work paid off and every one of them received perfect scores on everything, beating out their mother since she only received and E on Defense back in her day.

Hermione looked around, seeing the large amount of people and students that had congregated. The graduating class was enormous. Within a week of the birth, the Daily Prophet announced that the Sorting Hat had told Minerva that it was time to start opening the unused towers of the school. Minerva had complied and started to clean out the towers, unsure as to why she was told. By the end of the year, the Ministry had announced that magical births had quadrupled in the muggle world and that Pureblood birthrates had skyrocketed. Squib births were all but extinct in the last seventeen years and the Ministry was flummoxed as to why. According to Magical Times, the international Wizarding newspaper, statistics from the world had shown a four hundred percent increase in the magical population, numbers that had not been seen in nearly a thousand years. True to his word, Merlin had not uttered a word to anyone about the Malfoy triplets. Draco and Hermione had only told their families and closest friends and they had kept silent on the matter.

A bell chimed, indicating that it was time for the graduation ceremony to start. Everyone took their seats and waited anxiously for Headmistress McGonagall to start.

"Welcome parents, family and friends. Today is the day where the next generation of adulthood starts. Many of the students here think of this as an ending. But it is not. It is a beginning. There is a muggle song I heard recently that stuck in my mind. One of the lyrics was 'Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.' You are starting new chapters in your lives. It is scary, overwhelming and nerve wracking. It is okay to feel like that. I felt the same way when I graduated from here many years ago. The last seven years have been memorable. From Remus Malfoy blowing up his common room in first year to Benjamin Longbottom discovering that Nargles were real, there are many times I will never forget. You are a generation of power and intelligence. I can proudly say I have never had a graduating class with more Outstanding NEWTS than this one. Ride out to your future Graduates. You earned it."

The hall burst into applause. Hermione wiped away tears along with Minerva. Draco squeezed her hand tightly, pulling her against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, reveling in the comfort of her husband. The Head Boy and Girl speech was next. She listened to her son and daughter talk about their years at school. They spoke of the good and bad times, tough classes and teenage heartbreak. Finally, it was time for the diplomas. Hermione clapped wildly when her children received theirs. Orion took his stoically, firmly shaking hands with Harry, who was the guest of honor. Lyra took hers with a bounce in her step and a hug to her Godfather and Remus gave Harry a fist bump and danced across the stage, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Are you sure he's mine? Malfoy's don't dance like that," said Draco with a laugh. She giggled back, playfully slapping her husband on the chest. Seventeen years after their marriage, she still loved him with all her heart.

All was, and would always be well.

FIN

AN: When I started this story, I figured I would be lucky to break a hundred reviews. The response I got was phenomenal and all of my reviewers were and still are amazing. Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing this story. You guys and gals are amazing. Until next time ***CHRISSY***


End file.
